My Hearts Content
by valleydew
Summary: Mary has been having the worst year and she blames one family for it, the Boleyns. How does George, who is in love with her, get through to Mary. What about Tom? George's older brother who could care less about the illegitimate Lady Mary. What happens when Mary has to marry Tom and George can do absolutely nothing about it. George/Mary/OC and Anne/Henry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character you might recognize from history.**

**Prologue**

It is the year 1526 and the early spring air was light cool and perfect for all occasions. For the occupants of Ludlow Castle, it was the perfect weather to go out and play after being cooped up indoors all winter. At the moment, two children ran carelessly around the gardens. The boy was not really a child, he was fifteen years old and he knew better than to run around and play such games as this, especially with this girl in particular. Not only was she of a different gender and younger than he, but also because she outranked him by far and the informalities between them should not exist.

He stopped running and paused to catch his breath. The girl was so full of energy, she could outrun him even at her age of ten. This made him think that she should have been born a boy indeed, for out of all the children born of her parents, she was the only one to survive infancy and grow strong. If she had been a boy, people would not be so quick to dismiss her.

He felt someone run into him from behind and wrap their hands around his waist. He laughed and turned around to look at her. He had experienced a growth spurt and now he looked down on her. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him shining with mirth, admiration, and just a bit of mischief.

"I caught you", She said in a light sing song voice

"Indeed you have princess. I am now at your service, ask me to do anything you want and I shall", He said as he fell to his knees in a grand gesture.

She laughed happily and then looked around to see if anyone was looking–they weren't– She came closer to him so that only he would hear what she had to say.

"You know, If I was not a princess and if I was not to marry Emperor Charles, I'd marry you George Boleyn" Having said this, she kissed his cheek and ran away.

George could say nothing. His entire face and neck were flushed as he stood up and watched her be led back indoors by Lady Salisbury. She was the Princess of England and he was nothing. She was destined to marry an Emperor, yet she had just told him he was her first choice. He knew that they were both just children and knew nothing of these matters, but if anyone was to ask young George what love was, he'll say it was what he felt when he was around his closest friend. He did not even remember when they had gone from mistress and companion to the closest of friends, all he knew was that he wished he was Emperor Charles or some rich king of somewhere. Thinking such thoughts, he whispered.

"And if I was worth more, I'd marry you Mary Tudor"

000000000

There you have it, the prologue to my new story. I know I have another still unfinished, but you guys know I always try to finish my stories no matter what. The idea for this story just came to me and no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, it just did not let go. Anyways, I am so excited about this one, I've already written a few more chapters and I love the characters more and more. So please leave your reviews and subscribe, and chapter one would be up before you know it.

Peace and love

ValleyDew


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for the feedback, here's chapter 1**

**000000**

**November 17, 1533**

**Hatfield Palace**

Elizabeth would not stop crying and Mary honestly did not know what else to do. She had crocked her, begged her, even sang for her but the princess would not respond to any of it. She was a stubborn babe and Mary could only see the irony in it. Two sisters, both not preferred by their father to succeed him, yet both sharing the most dormant personality trait as he. Elizabeth would not stop crying and Mary will not sign the oath.

"Hush now Beth, You'll have Lady Bryan tell our father that I am unkind to you" Mary told the pink face baby who did not seem to hear a word she had said. Of course not she was only a few months old, two months to be more specific. A few months ago, Mary was still princess, not favored, but she had the title. The day her father claimed to have married Lady Anne, Mary was waiting for the announcement that she had been stripped of her title and would be declared illegitimate; however no matter how much she had expected it, she still had a sliver of hope that her father loved and cared for her and would not in fact cause her pain, but Mary had been mistaken. Not only would King Henry strip her of her title and legitimacy, he would place her in the household of her baby sister in order to serve "the princess". It was a slap to the face and every day in Hatfield was a punishment.

"What is wrong Elizabeth?" Mary asked worriedly as she bounced her in her arms gently but immediately stopped when another lady entered the room.

"Lady Mary, the princess has been uncomfortable for long now yet you have refused to sooth her!" Lady Hatton said coming in to take Elizabeth from her. Mary merely glared at the woman who spoke to her as if she were just another lady from a low ranking noble family.

"What have you done to her?" Lady Hatton questioned. Mary tightened her fist and in the most careful voice she responded "I did nothing. As you all were entertaining your male guests I was awoken by my sister's cries. It is not even my turn to be with the princess"

Lady Hatton was a young woman of four and twenty with bright curly golden locks and deep blue eyes. It was she who was to sit with Elizabeth at this hour and Mary glared at the older woman with so much disdain. She was irresponsible and childish and cared for nothing other than acquiring a wealthy husband, it also did not help that she was a onetime mistress of Mary's father.

Lady Hatton ignored Mary's comments and went ahead to touch the forehead of the crying baby "Her head is hot. You have gone and made her sick you insolent wench!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?" Mary yelled "Have you no respect mistress Hatton"

"For a simple Lady of illegitimate birth, no I do not" Mary stared at the woman before her in shock. Elizabeth seemed to have been in shock too, for now she was silent and watching her sister with wide eyes. Lady Hatton smirked in self-satisfaction as she saw the look that crossed Mary's face.

Whatever look it was, it was gone in seconds. Mary took two steps towards Lady Hatton, her eyes never leaving hers and she slapped her so hard that the sound resonated in the large chambers that they were in.

"Lady Mary!"

Mary turned sharply to look at the horror stricken Lady Bryan.

"I would not condone being insulted by commoners" She simply said before walking away from the room.

Lady Bryan was yelling something about writing to the king and Queen about her insolent behavior, but Mary blocked her out and did not respond. Her heart was pounding so hard and blood was pumping through her veins at a furious speed. Her eyes were heavy with tears that she refused to shed until she was in the safety of her own rooms. Upon getting there, Mary fell to her knees and began to sob.

It was because of that whore that all this was happening to her. She was positive that she was the one that had convinced her father to punish her so and that was not surprising; however, what hurt most was that her father had followed through, even going as far as keeping her away from her mother, the only person who loved and cared for her. Mary's heart hurt. She honestly did not know for how long she could remain strong, or how long she could take the insults and condescending looks, or how long she could pretend that her entire life was not falling apart and accept that there was indeed no hope for her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days later, the news had already gotten to the king and he had sent somebody to speak to the Lady Mary.

Mary walked silently behind Lady Bryan looking gaunt and thin. She had not eaten for three days now. Lady Bryan was determined to break Mary's stubborn streak and insisted that she come out of her room for meals, but Mary refused. Before now, her meals would be brought to her rooms, however because of her behavior against the lady Hatton, Lady Bryan believed it was time Mary got off her high horse and accept that she was just like the other ladies at Hatfield. The older woman obviously saw the change in Mary and it worried her, but she believed that Mary would eat before she starved herself to death. The girl had to relent at some time, right?

Lady Bryan led Mary to the solar and waiting there was a man from the king's court. He was tall, with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. His dress was expensive and well-tailored, but it was expected of someone of his station. Mary hardened her gaze for she disliked this man most of all. To her, it would be better to face any other person, his father or uncle, or even the dreaded Sir Francis Bryan would be welcome. For they she had always hated, but he, she had once loved.

"You may leave us Lady Bryan" He spoke softly. Lady Bryan did not seem so sure, but the older woman nodded before she dipped into a small curtsy and left the two alone.

"How are you Lady Mary?" He asked carefully. He knew that Mary had seen better days and was saddened to see her look so ill.

"What message does my father have for me, Rochford?" Mary ignored his greeting and George smiled bitterly. He was expecting such behavior from Mary.

"Your father sends you a letter" George said and placed it on the table beside two large rolls of parchments that Mary noticed to be the Acts of Succession and Supremacy. He had come to plead with her to sign again.

"His Majesty, the king is displeased with your actions and he says that if only you would take the oath, you will be free of your responsibilities and welcomed back to court as his daughter" Mary's eyes were concentrating on a painting above his head. She wasn't listening because she had heard these words over and over again. If her father would recognize her as his daughter if she took the oath, what was she now?

"Mary, would you not even listen to me" George asked gently. No response.

He walked closer to the former princess and Mary cast her gaze to the ground. She was not going to look at him.

"I can see that you are suffering. You were not raised to serve anyone Mary, out of anyone I would know that." A bitter smile appeared on his lips "Your father is someone who can be easily persuaded by the right person. I'm sure the queen can eventually talk him into placing you back into the succession after their heirs" Mary scoffed.

"The only Queen of England that I am aware of would much prefer me to take the throne after my father." She looked at him this time. "The king's mistress does not need to intercede on my behalf, I am perfectly fine. And you, you need to stop bringing that _thing_ to me, for I would not sign it. I will not condemn my soul"

George flushed at the name she had called his sister, but he could never get angry at her, not for that reason anyway.

"Mary, why can't you see that you would dam yourself either way? The king is arresting people and he will put them to their deaths. He does not want to arrest his own daughter-"

"He would never!" Mary interrupted. George sighed and it was quiet in the room for a few seconds.

"They would soon stop sending me to you as I am not getting the job done. He would send someone else that would be less pleasant, like my father or worse my brother" Mary looked up at him. She had never met his brother, but she knew of him and she knew he could give the Earl of Wiltshire a run for his money.

"I would give whoever is next the same response. I will not take the oath and I am not sorry for hitting the lady Hatton" George nodded. A sign that he knew she was not going to relent, she never did.

"Have you not been eating Mary" He asked quietly. He moved closer to her and made to place his hand on her shoulder, but Mary moved away from his touch. George knew it was best if he left now. He did not know why he thought Mary would eventually stop being angry at him. In all honesty he had no control over anything, yet she seemed to blame him for everything.

"I am to leave for France in a fortnight. I do not know when I would see you next, but I do hope you take care of yourself Mary. It would bring me much happiness if I am to come back and see you at court, happy and being waited on." Mary said nothing

"You would not wish me a safe journey then?" Still nothing.

George sighed and walked back to the table. He picked up the parchment he had laid out, leaving the letter for Mary. Once he was ready to take his leave he looked back at her and saw that she was not looking at him, but at something that was supposedly interesting on the floor.

"Goodbye Mary" He said and he began to make his way to the door

"God keep you…" Mary said quietly as he reached the door. A smile appeared on his face and he turned back to give her a small nod

"And you" He said before leaving. When Mary was alone in the room, she struggled to hold the tears that were threatening to spill. She walked to the table and picked up the letter from her father and opened it up to read.

Nothing he said was new to her, she moved over to the fireplace and tossed the letter that had her father berating her and calling her selfish, while also threatening that if she ever hurt his princess and true English rose things would be worse for her.

It was a pity really, once she had been his pearl.

000000

You know what to do, leave your feedback and the next chappy will be up soon


	3. Chapter 2

**Hampton Court**

**Two weeks later**

Lady Eleanor Luke was a beautiful woman and boy did he loved beautiful women, in fact he was currently betrothed to one, a Parker, he could not quite remember her name just now. There were all the same, these women, if they were not Catherine's, they were Eleanor's, or Elizabeth, Mary, Jane–Yes, Jane. That was her name. That wasn't his concern just now though. If he was staring at Mistress Luke because he delighted in her company he would have had his way with her by now, that was never a problem, women to him were like dogs, pet them in all the right places and they shall never leave your side.

No, Lady Luke was not a conquest, she was a problem and it was his job to deal with problems.

The lady in question began to make her way towards the door he stood next to and with two others of the queen's ladies at her side.

"Lady Eleanor" He called, stopping her in her tracks and she turned and immediately curtsied.

"My Lord" The other two women curtsied before continuing on.

"How did you suppose no one would find out about your secret?" He asked her. Lady Eleanor froze over. She had never wanted anyone in the queens family to know she had been with the king, she had tried so hard to be discreet, even the king himself, for he did not want to cause the Queen any distress during her pregnancy.

"My Lord, I.."

"We searched your chambers this morning" He added.

Now, Lady Eleanor was completely confused. Why was there need to check her chambers, what was the queens brother talking about?

"My Lord?"

"The jewels were found" He said, his cold eyes bearing down on her and she felt her entire being tremble

"Sir, What Jewe-"

"You did not hide them well enough. A pity really." He smirked, his blue eyes shining as he thoroughly enjoyed tormenting the young lady before him, and his handsome face did nothing to hide the monster she thought him to be.

"Do you know what happens to thieves Lady Eleanor?' He smiled wildly "We cut off their fingers"

"My Lord, I swear–"

"Tut tut. No swearing now, my pet" He gently touched her cheek, wiping away the tears that trickled down her face "I am a kind man, I shan't do any of that to you– that is unless you disagree with my terms"

"N..no" She quietly sobbed

"Good. You see" He put his hands underneath her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him, "All you have to do is leave court and never return"

"Leave court?"

"And never return"

"My Lord, I stole no such jewels, I swear" She pleaded

"And if reported who would believe your word against mine. After all, _Lady Eleanor_, no one could accuse _you_ of being innocent"

He had done it. Red faced and looking like she was about to pass out then and there, Lady Eleanor Luke quickly walked away from him, and he hoped away from their lives forever.

"What did you do to the poor girl, Tom?" Tom turned around to see his father, the Earl of Wiltshire give him a mischievous smile, the same one that he had inherited from him.

"Just running a few errands for my dear sister, the queen" Thomas Boleyn laughed as he put an arm around his eldest son's shoulders. Tom was his pride and Joy, in fact he was proud of all his children. His oldest daughter was queen, both his sons were members of the privy council, his younger son, George was so favored by the king that he was given a title in his own right, and Mary was the life of the court. Thomas Boleyn was quiet a happy man.

"Come, we are to meet with your brother and your uncle in his chambers" He said as the two made their way through the court.

"Did my dear brother succeed in getting the Lady Mary to sign the oath?" Tom asked as they turned a corner and Norfolk's' men opened the doors to let them in without them pausing to enter.

"I'm afraid she is still proving difficult" Wiltshire answered and Tom scoffed

"Is it that she is difficult or your son is not assertive enough, he is still blinded by childish desires?"

"I heard that, Brother" Tom entered his uncle's office and saw his brother sitting there beside his uncle and sisters with a scowl on his face.

"It was not supposed to be said in secret, Georgie" Tom said grinning as he took a seat beside Mary giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Your Majesty" He directed at Anne

"My lord Shrewsbury" Anne smiled at him

"Your Majesty would be glad to know that I have taken care of our little problem" Tom informed her

Anne sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you Tom"

George looked between his siblings and saw the understanding between them and immediately asked about what the problem had been

"Nothing to worry about George, Tom handled it" Anne told him not wanting to say further simply because they enjoyed it when he was out of the loop, and he tried so hard to figure things out and keep them in line. George had always been the saint in the family; St. George they called him sometimes, just like the patron saint of England. He tried to be honest and fair in his ways and it was good because he was the one they sent out to negotiate with their enemies, for everyone knew of George's honest ways. Their father had always said it was because he was the only child not raised in France.

"And I'm sure, like he handles all things" Mary added laughing. George turned to his brother with his eyebrows raised and a very unimpressed look on his face.

"What did you do?" He asked patronizingly and all his siblings burst out into giggles.

"I believe he sent the Lady Eleanor packing" Thomas Boleyn said

"How?" Mary asked trying hard not to look at George's frown for fear she would burst out Laughing again.

"Oh you know, she had stolen Jewels from the queen and if she didn't want to get her fingers cut off, her only other option was to leave court" Tom said and Anne and Mary laughed again, even their uncle smiled despite himself.

"That's barbaric" George muttered and Tom rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

He was going to say something to him, but the Duke of Norfolk cleared his throat and everyone fell silent and faced him. It was time for the meeting to start.

"Christmas tide is coming upon us and with it I wish for the queen to give the king some good news, how far are you on making that happen, Anne"

The queen turned to face her uncle, all mirth and jokes were aside now, the tone in the room had changed and had become a bit tense. These family meetings were never times to come and joke, they were the times when the Boleyn's planed and looked for ways to further advance themselves.

"Tom has aided me in getting rid of the obstacle uncle. By Christmas, I too pray that I am with child again"

Norfolk nodded.

"You must get the king into your bed again Anne, it is very important that we are on his mind during such a festive season"

"How is Elizabeth, George?" Mary asked her brother who had just returned from Hatfield not too long ago

"She is well, growing bigger and stronger everyday" George informed them

"It is a sign that Anne can bear healthy babies and the king would see that healthy boys would follow" Thomas Boleyn said and everyone nodded in agreement hoping that it would be so, for they all knew that they were only truly safe when they had given the king a male heir.

"And the Lady Mary?" Tom asked smiling at the uncomfortable look that crossed his brother's face.

"She refused to sign again" Their father said and George nodded slowly

"Yes, she has refused to take the oath, but if we only showed her kindness–" George began

"I will show that little brat nothing of the sort until she has recognized me as her Queen!" Anne snapped

"Yes, but if we could only do something nice for her…. Anne, you could plead with the king to allow her visit her mother just once and this way she would see that you are kind and mean no harm to her"

"You can't be that thick, can you George?" Tom said, slightly irritated with his brother for he had always been a sympathizer of Catherine and her daughter. "The king does not keep them apart because he is cruel, he does so because the minute Catherine gets a hold of her child, there is nothing stopping her from waging war against us"

George sighed. He knew that Catherine of Aragon was the daughter of two great monarchs, and she could easily take up arms against them and he knew this was the king's greatest fear, but he also knew that Catherine would not wage a war for she loved the king and she loved England.

"Nothing else is working, punishing her by making her a servant only hardens her heart towards Anne and that does not help our cause" George said

Anne scoffed, "That was her own father's idea and frankly I don't mind it. The Lady Mary can rot scrubbing Elizabeth's floors for all I care"

"It looks like it is the tower she is heading to" Tom added

"Hush now!" Thomas Boleyn said sharply looking at his two eldest children "She might only be the Lady Mary, but she is still the king's daughter"

"And I am Queen" Anne said as if reminding her father

"That you are Anne, but do not forget that her mother is still living and her cousin is emperor. At this moment we must have her sign the oath. Having a hold on the Lady Mary is our goal, for if she does sign and gains the kings favor, she would be a very important person at court," Thomas Boleyn said while giving Anne a cold glare

"And by the way, my dear Queen, you have not put a son in the cradle yet. I suggest you watch yourself" Norfolk added.

Anne remained silent for the rest of the meeting.

"The king is going on progress soon and has planned to stop by to see Elizabeth, Perhaps I will approach her then" Thomas Boleyn told them " Tom is right, she needs someone who would not give her any room to talk back" his gaze was directed at George, who looked away from him.

He told Mary this was bound to happen.

Ooooooooo

**Soooo what do you lovely people think? This was my introduction to Tom Boleyn, if you like him so far, then you are in luck because you will be seeing a lot of him. I have truly enjoyed writing his character so far. Just a note to you Anne Boleyn fans, fear not, she is not the villain in my story. You will clearly see opposing sides and their thoughts towards one another. **

**So leave your feedback and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**P.S I posted links on my profile page of the actors I envisioned playing the three main characters. Everyone else is according to the show. **


	4. Chapter 3

**The More**

**November 1533**

The fireplace burned lowly in the cold dark rom. Lady Darrell, wrapped in a wool cloak put another layer on top of the older woman sitting by the dying fire. They were running out of money and they were trying to manage as best as they could. The woman seated before her with the vacant look in her eyes had been through times like this before. When her first husband died she lived a simple life like this, but she had thrived despite it all. This time it was different. She was a mother forbidden from seeing her child ever again, much less communicate with her. She knew of Mary's position in Hatfield and it caused her to weep. Her daughter was a true born princess, her grandparents from both sides were great monarchs and she was serving the granddaughter of a gentry.

Katherine did not even think of her new found low position she had only Mary in mind and she had long since resigned to the fact that she might die here at the more not recognized as queen by her husband, but by God. She only worried for Mary whose years were still many on this earth.

"Your Majesty, would you not eat today?" Lady Darrell asked her, concern laced in her voice.

Katherine shook her head and pointed to something on her desk. Lady Darrell knew what it was and she sighed.

"Your Majesty, you cannot starve yourself" she begged Katherine

"I do not stave myself, Lady Darrell, I fast for a good cause" Katherine told her simply "Please bring my purse"

Lady Darrell knew better than to argue with the woman before her and did as she was told.

"My Daughter has nothing else in this world and everything has been taken away from me" She said as Lady Darrell handed her the small blue velvet purse with a golden string, a gift she had received from her mother in law upon her arrival. Katherine sighed at the memory of the sweet woman that bore Henry and she wondered why he had strayed so far away from his mother's teachings.

"I leave her this so that when I die, she will not think her mother forgot her as her father has"

Lady Darrell looked on at the old queen with so much pity that she tried so very hard to contain her tears.

"My Lady, you know the princess would never think that" She said trying to console her, but Katherine said nothing as she put the few coins she had been saving into the purse. She tied the golden strings and then looked up at Lady Darrell, the younger woman was not surprised to see all fire gone from her blue eyes.

"You must promise to give this to her when my time comes"

Lady Darrell held in a sob so she could speak clearly, "Do not speak of death, your Majesty"

Katherine looked at the weak fire that did nothing to keep her warm. What was the point of hoping anymore? What sort of miracle could she expect?

"Not speaking about it does not keep it away, Lady Darrell"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hatfield Palace**

**November 1533**

Mary sat up suddenly. It was only a dream, a very terrible dream, but a dream none the less and it was not true. Her mother was well, dispirited, but well. Chapuys had said so during his last visit to her; there was no way her mother would die, she was not a sickly woman and Mary knew her mother would not be so cruel to leave her alone when she needed her the most.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around her room. It was small and boring, hardly fit for the king's bastard daughter, however she was being taught the lesson of knowing her place and so Mary didn't complain. It was not what she was used to growing up, but honestly Mary's room was the least of her concerns. Nevertheless, at this moment the room felt a bit too confining. Mary felt as though she could not breathe and so she got out of bed, put on her dark cloak and walked out.

She found herself in the main entrance of the palace standing infort of an open window. The weather was cold and rainy and Mary stood there with her eyes closed taking cool refreshing breaths. She did not know how long she was standing there for when she heard someone say her name. She quickly turned to see a girl about her age, she was a servant and one that Mary knew and liked.

"Margaret?"

Margaret lifted the candle she was holding so Mary could see her face properly in the dark.

"My Lady" The young girl quickly curtsied and went to close the window before turning to look at Mary

"My lady, you would sure give yourself a chill if you keep standing here, please return to your room so I may relight the fires"

The thought of returning to her room put her off and Mary quickly shook her head. In that instant her stomach rumbled and she looked at Margaret who gave her a slight frown.

"You did not eat supper" It was not a question and Mary smiled. Margaret was the kindest person at Hatfield and if possible her only friend here.

"Is there anything left in the kitchens?" Mary asked her and Margaret nodded leading the way to the kitchen. She set a stool for Mary to sit and brought her a plate of bread and cheese with a couple slices of meat. Once she set the plate before Mary she brought them both cups and filled it with warm ale. Once she was done eating Mary put her plate down.

"I dreamt of my Mother" Mary began "I miss her so much and only wish I could write to her." Margaret said nothing as she watched Mary get lost in her thoughts.

"When I was younger, I would visit court and my mother would come to my chambers and give me the tightest hug." Mary smiled at the memory "I would complain that I could not breathe and she would tell me that it was a hug for every day we were separated. She would kiss my cheek, pick me up and twirl me around as she sang my favorite Spanish song." Tears had begun to form in Mary's eyes and she wiped them away quickly "I know she is dispirited and ill. All this has taken its toll on her and all I want is to be able to hug her as tight as I can before she leaves this earth. My fear is…my fear is that I will not be able to see her before she dies. I fear I will never see my mother again" She let out a sob and quickly wiped her face.

Margaret herself had moisture in her eyes.

"I thank you Margaret for being so kind to me and for listening to me."

"I'm always here to listen, my Lady. Thank God the king comes tomorrow, you can talk to him about seeing your mother. Perhaps he would change his mind" She said

Mary gave her a sad smile. If only she knew her father well.

"Perhaps" Mary said.

Margaret stood up.

"Come, My Lady you must go back to bed, the court arrives tomorrow, you want to be bright eyed and well rested. I'm sure everything would be fine. God's plan for us are never of evil, the good book says so"

Mary thanked her again and Margaret handed her a candle so she could walk back to her room easily. When Mary got back to her room, she did not go back to sleep. The courts arrival tomorrow was not bringing her any sort of hope or joy. She knew that only trouble came when her father and his entourage were near, trouble for her at least.

0000000

That's chapter 3. I hope to get more reviews just so I know if you guys like it or not. Thanks to those that have reviewed and followed this story I really appreciate it! Next chapter, the court is in Hatfield.


	5. Chapter 4

Hatfield Palace

November 1533

They arrived at noon and Mary watched them as they settled and went about court life. She was watching them from the windows of her room and sometimes she would sneak around the halls to see who was still a member of her father's court. Many of these people Mary had not seen in years, others she did not even recognize. The thing was that if she had been walking around freely amongst them most would not even recognize her because Mary had only been a child the last time she was at court.

Mary spent most of the day in her room. No one required her presence and Lady Bryan had made it clear that she was not welcome when they presented Elizabeth to the King and Queen, not that she wanted to be there.

The day passed by uneventfully and by the time night came, most people were in the great hall for the banquet in honor of the princess. Mary sat in her room trying to read her bible for the sake of doing something, but there was no point. Her mind was wondering and she could not concentrate. The music and laughter from everywhere else in the castle was getting to her and Mary eventually put the bible down and decided to leave her room. Lady Bryan had said nothing about going to the banquet and so Mary left her room wearing a simple black dress and headed to the great hall. She did not want to join the festivities per say, what had been bugging her all day was the fact that her father was here as well and he did not even care to see her, just to make sure she was well.

Mary kept herself in the shadows as she walked through the halls. She saw the other girls she worked with giggle and follow some of the gentlemen of the court around. She frowned in disgust and continued on her way to the great hall. Upon getting there, Mary stood at the entranced and looked around trying to find her father. Currently two poets stood in front of the dais reciting poem they had composed about the princess Elizabeth and she saw her father, seated in all his glory and kingly composure, with his mistress by his side looking just as radiant as she listened to the people praise her child.

Her father looked well. He was healthy and he looked happy. He laughed with his courtiers and occasionally he would kiss Anne on the cheek or her hand. Mary felt her heart constrict as she wondered what she had ever done to her father to be forgotten as so.

"Mary" a familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts and Mary turned around only to come face to face with George Boleyn.

George watched with curiosity as the emotions in her eyes changed from hurt, surprise and then to something unreadable. She looked very guarded and he wondered what she was thinking before he interrupted her; he only wished she would let him in again.

"I thought you were in France" She said seeming very uninterested about his presence.

George smiled.

"I am to go yes, but not until the New Year. I only told you I was leaving because I hoped I might hear kind words from you" He watched her closely for a reaction, but there was nothing.

"Deceitful, as expected. You are after all a Boleyn" George frowned. She would always hate him because of what family he came from.

"And Proud" A voice came and George and Mary looked up to see Thomas Boleyn, The earl of Wiltshire stand beside them. He put an arm around his son's shoulders as if to show that he was proud of him and Mary only looked at George in disgust, causing the young man to gaze at the ground irritated at his father.

"I assume I am not interrupting anything important here" He said looking pointedly at George before turning to Mary, a sick smile on his face "Your uncle requires you presently. You will find him up in the gallery"

He was dismissing George so he could talk to her. Mary knew something like this could happen. She took a deep breath, not really acknowledging George's farewell and faced the earl with the most serious and confident expression she could muster.

"Time is running out _Lady_ Mary" Thomas Boleyn was one of the few that really loved to remind her of her decline. He smiled and continued, "The king will not keep sending his men to get you to sign the act, soon he would send the guard to take you to the tower"

"His majesty would never arrest me" Mary shot back at him, keeping the anger out of her voice and trying to sound as confident as possible.

"He wouldn't? Would he arrest his dear friend Sir Thomas More?" Boleyn asked patronizingly

Mary began to shake her head. Would he?

"As we speak he is sitting in the tower, his trial date has been set and if we find him guilty of treason, well…" He sent her that sick smile of his and Mary tried her best to control her emotions. She was absolutely shocked to hear this. Her father would surely not have Sir Thomas executed.

"Sir Thomas more is a dear friend of the king's. His Majesty would never-"

"Oh trust me, the king feels bad, but the law is the law and very soon, the king would not be able to bend the law anymore, not even for his bastard daughter" Mary didn't trust herself to respond at that point. She glared at the earl of Wiltshire with all the hate in the world and the man seemed to think it was funny.

"You should think about that while you go around doing your chores" He chuckled and upon feeling a presence behind him, he walked away.

Standing there and glaring dagger at Thomas Boleyn's back was Eustace Chapuys the emperors English Ambassador and Mary's friend.

"Ambassador" Mary greeted quickly composing herself. Chapuy's kissed her hand and whispered "princess" in greeting.

"Forgive me for not visiting in a while, but I bring news from your mother"

Mary stiffened at hearing that. She was scared that he would confirm her fears, or worse her dream. But if her dream had come true would the court be celebrating? A quiet thought in her head told her that it was possible.

"How is my mother, Ambassador?" Mary asked

Chapuys sighed and shook his head slightly "She is ill. Her will to fight has gone and she speaks of death constantly" Mary could not help the tears that came to her eyes "All she speaks about is seeing you again. I have pleaded with the king to allow you to visit her, but he is adamant about keeping you apart."

Mary only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her mother was dying and she could not be with her.

"I am truly sorry. Your cousin the emperor, is looking for ways to bring you both back to Spain. We can only hope that the king would be agreeable" Mary nodded, but she was not listening anymore. She thanked the Ambassador and turned around. So lost in her thoughts, she could not really hear the music and laughter around her. What was there to laugh about? She felt eyes on her and Mary lifted her tear filled eyes and met her father's blank ones. He sat there staring at her with no expression on his face. She assumed he saw her speaking to Chapuy's and he knew that she knew about her mother.

Mary curtsied to the king and Henry acknowledged her with a small nod and then looked away. That was all she got after he had not seen her for almost three years; Mary felt like screaming. She quickly left the great hall and headed back to her rooms. This time not walking in the shadows, in fact not really looking at where she was going.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom Boleyn, the earl of Shrewsbury and his good friend Sir Thomas Wyatt passed their time during the banquet not singing praise about the princess Elizabeth, but seeking entertainment elsewhere. At the moment, they kept their eyes on a group of three women, who were not unaware of the attention they were getting, One of the women was Jane Parker, Tom's betrothed, and the other two were ladies of the queens entourage.

"You have a very pretty thing there Boleyn, I envy you" Wyatt said looking at Jane Parker

Tom smiled as he looked at the women, but his eyes were not on his future wife, they were on her companion. Jane would look at Tom and giggle and he always knew when to pay her attention, but once she looked away he would catch the eye of the tall brunette beside her.

"She on the other hand I pity" Wyatt said and Tom chuckled

"Do not pity Jane, she is not as innocent as she looks" Tom told him and Wyatt shook his head

"And the dark haired one, Do you know her?" Tom nodded.

"We are old _friends_"

Thomas Wyatt laughed. "I see what you mean. And you would like to be reacquainted"

"You do not mind distracting my pretty wife to be, do you?" Thomas Wyatt had no problem doing just that, it was not a new thing for him to distract Jane when Tom would find another one of her lady friends to keep him entertained for the night.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a folded piece of parchment. "It is a good thing I wrote a new poem today, I'm sure she would love to hear it."

The two men walked towards the women and they immediately curtsied. Jane made to go stand beside Tom, but Thomas Wyatt grabbed her by the hand bringing her to his side

"I have a new poem I think you would like Mistress Parker, come with me so I can read it to you, you know how much I value your opinion." Jane looked at Tom who only shrugged and at her as Thomas Wyatt led her away. Once they were lost in the crowd, Tom tuned his eyes on the beautiful brunette in front of him. The girl smirked at him and then lowered her eyes seductively.

"Walk with me" he said taking her hand and leading her out of the great hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They both laughed as they walked down the deserted hall. The girl on his arm whose name was Bessy was quite the charmer. It didn't mean he didn't like Jane, he thought Jane to be very agreeable as well, Tom just didn't want to be a married man just yet. He didn't want to have to hide his liaisons and he didn't want to bother about children. He already started trying to sneak around Jane's prying eye, by having Thomas or someone else distract her, but Jane was not stupid and she knew what it was that he was doing. It didn't matter now, but when they were married he actually had to consider her feelings.

The two stopped in the middle of the hallway and Tom brought Bessy close to his body and kissed her. She spun out of his arms laughing, turning this into a game and he grinned. She ran forward, edging him on to come and catch her. He tried to grab her hand, but she quickly turned the corner and then not paying very close attention he went the same way as well and bumped into someone.

Tom held the girl who walked into him at arm's length. Their eyes met and Tom saw that she was close to tears. Her beautiful face was pale and her cheeks darkened because of how close they were. Her eyes, though filled with moisture, were a deep blue and the black dress she wore accentuated it perfectly and she hid what looked like dark brown hair under a hood.

"What ails you young lady?" He asked letting her go and she took a few steps back looking at him. Before she could respond and tell the stranger that she was fine, a voice interrupted them.

"My Lord Shrewsbury?" Bessy had come back when she saw Tom was not behind her.

Tom on the other had did not respond to her, he was caught off guard by how the blank look on the girls face turned to one of hatred the minute she heard his title.

"Excuse me" She murmured and walked away quickly. Tom watched her retreating back and frowned. What did he ever do to her?

"Why were you speaking to the lady Mary?" Bessy asked him. Tom felt like he had just been thrown off his horse by a lance coming at him with full force.

"That's the Lady Mary?" He asked wide eyed and Bessy nodded

"The king's bastard, Lady Mary?" She nodded again and he chuckled. Well, that answered that question.

"That's why she looked as though she wanted to cut my head off" he chuckled and put his arms around Bessy's waist "She looks a real fright" He said

"That's not the half of it" Bessy said

"Really?" His interest in Bessy peaked again as he got her to spend most of the night telling him all about the unpleasant lady Mary.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mary has finally met the other Boleyn boy. HA! See what I did there?...not funny? Okay. Thank you so much Twelve13 and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you guys like this one as well. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hatfield**

**November 1533**

She sat by the window seat minding her own business. Two other ladies attended to the princess Elizabeth and occasionally Mary would lift her eyes from the pamphlet she was reading to see if the princess was okay.

"Are you not the most beautiful princess? Yes you are, yes you are" One of the ladies cooed at Elizabeth and Mary had to try very hard not to roll her eyes. It's not like she didn't agree that her sister was beautiful she was, with her fair hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes, she was the image of their paternal grandmother. Mary was happy Elizabeth looked nothing like a Boleyn and was Tudor through and through.

The Ladies continued speaking in their annoying condescending voices and Mary almost laughed when Elizabeth responded to them by giving them a blank stare.

The next few minutes went by uneventfully as Mary continued reading Utopia by Sir Thomas More. Her mind kept drifting between reading his words on paper and thinking about what he was doing presently in the tower. Mary sighed deeply. Sir Thomas was right about enclosure and the other issues he talked about in Utopia and Mary thought her father really needed to do something to help the poor people of England, but the thing was that her father was not very concerned about the people right now, he was more concerned about his supposed queen and them loving and accepting her.

"Poor sir Thomas. God grant him mercy" She whispered

Just then the doors opened and Mary saw the two ladies who had been playing with Elizabeth stand and curtsey, she got up too, but did not curtsey as she saw who came in.

Tom Boleyn simply ignored the other ladies in the room, who were blushing fiercely, he looked at Mary and smirked at the unreadable look she sent his way.

"Lady Mary"

Mary barely bent her knees to curtsey.

"I see that you know my name now" She said in a bored voice.

Tom smiled as he held her gaze, "At last we finally meet"

A noise came from the cradle and both turned their heads to see Elizabeth sitting up and smiling at them. The girl was smart enough to know what people deserved her attention.

"Is that my most favorite niece?" Tom said going to pick her up. Elizabeth laughed and Mary was shocked to hear his voice change so drastically. It was less menacing and more light and friendly. Plus, it was not condescending as the other two ladies were when they were talking to Elizabeth.

Mary took this chance and glanced at the two women and saw that their cheeks were red and they both looked as if they might faint as they watched the viscount have a moment with his niece. Really? Did they not see that the man was still the same cold hearted prick? He was a Boleyn for Christ's sake, Elizabeth was his kin and she was the only person he would show this side to.

Tom handed Elizabeth to one of the other ladies who stood frozen because her hands had grazed his. Mary had to wonder where her dignity had run away to.

"Soon her brothers and sister would fill this household" He said turning back to Mary.

_She hoped not_. He smirked because he could read her thoughts without her giving him a clue.

"You do not wish it" It wasn't a question. Mary stared blankly at him and said nothing. She was not going to let anybody intimidate her.

"The queen requires your presence and I am to escort you to her"

Mary wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. She should have expected Anne would try and speak with her

"Could she not send her message through you?'

Tom frowned. "Are you denying your queens request?" His features had changed quickly from that of amusement to one of seriousness, it was quite scary actually. Despite his look though, Mary did not change her stand.

"I would never deny _my_ queen." She said wondering if he would catch on to that. He did and his frown only deepened "I will go and see Elizabeth's mother. Lord Shrewsbury would you lead the way"

Tom could not believe the young women before him. He had expected this because he heard about how stubborn she was, however he was determined he would change that. He took a few steps towards her, getting way too close for Mary's comfort. She had to lift her chin up so she could meet his cold blue eyes and what she saw in them scared her. Here was not a man that would let her ride all over him; he was firm, determined and dangerous.

"You will learn to respect Anne as Queen" He said in a low steely voice before walking past her. Mary let out the breath she did not realize she had been holding and took a few short breaths to get her heart rate down. Her eyes met the two ladies who eyed her with a mixture of jealousy and hatred. She frowned at them, took one moment to compose herself, and followed the viscount out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sure you are not enjoying your time here, Lady Mary" Thomas Boleyn spoke to her.

Mary looked at the older man who was seated beside his brother in law. Anne, the "queen" was seated to her uncles left and Tom stood behind her.

Mary looked at Sir Thomas Boleyn in the eye and confidently replied "It is only temporary"

The older man smirked and Mary could not help but notice that both his sons had inherited that same stupid smirk.

"Indeed. If you do not sign the acts of supremacy and succession, as you have so decided, your next lodgings would be the tower of London. Perhaps next door to Bishop Fisher or your friend Sir Thomas – That is if they are still alive then"

Mary tightened her jaw, "Your threats do not concern me. The king in his right mind would never execute Bishop Fisher or Sir Thomas More"

"–In his right mind? What are you insinuating" Norfolk asked moving forward in his seat.

Mary was caught off guard for a second, she looked at Anne and saw the cold glare she sent her way. She relaxed and sent Anne one off her own.

"I mean the king would not do such a thing. Whatever he calls me today, I am still his daughter and he would never put me in the tower. I will not condemn my soul and sign those documents"

"Then you condemn yourself either way." Tom said and Mary looked up at him and saw he still had the hard look in his eyes. She didn't respond.

"Lady Mary, you do know that the king would gladly welcome you back to court and recognize you as his daughter if you just sign." Anne said, she was clearly frustrated.

"Would I be his bastard daughter or his legitimate daughter?" Mary asked her in a sickly sweet voice

"You know the answer to that question" Anne snapped

"I am sorry, but I cannot insult my mother." Mary said "I have duties to return to, may I go?"

Anne nodded stiffly and Mary gave them a barely there curtsey before leaving the room.

"That incorrigible girl!" Anne exploded standing up and walking the length of the room.

"Relax sister, we will get her" Tom said.

"She loves to test my temper" Anne continued walking back and forth as if that would solve everything "Father, why do you smile?"

Thomas Boleyn only smiled the more. Anne stopped pacing and both she and her brother's eyes met. That smile meant their father had an idea, a big one. It was the same smile that he had when he asked Anne to seduce the king.

"She as hope" He said "Hope that one day her mother would return and she would be reinstated as heir apparent. Hope that the people would rise up and fight for her claim"

"That won't happen" Anne said steadily.

"OH, don't be so sure, niece, the lady Mary has followers who have been causing the king a bit of concern, not to mention her powerful cousin" Norfolk said.

"What we have to do is crush that hope" Thomas Boleyn said

"How do we do that?" Anne asked as she took a seat curious to know what plan her father had in mind.

"Simple" He said as if the answer was obvious "We marry her off"

His children continued staring at him

"We marry her to someone who will quench that fire that she has, someone we can trust, one of us"

"George?" Anne questioned

"No, that would be like handing a sweet-meat to a child" Thomas Boleyn dismissed " I was thinking Tom"

Tom's eyes widened and so did Anne's.

"What about Jane? Tom asked

"Jane we will give to George. She loses nothing, she would still be married to a viscount. I'm sure master Parker won't mind" Thomas told them, a huge smile on his face. Proud of himself that he and thought of such a brilliant plan. And who was to say, perhaps the king might forgive the Lady Mary and give Tom a dukedom. "Of course Anne, you would have to convince the king" He told her, but the queen didn't look so sure.

"But father, Tom would be miserable in this marriage. And don't forget you promised George that he could have a wife of his own choosing" She told him

"Do you want control of the Lady Mary or not" Her father's voice rose out of irritation.

"Yes, but–" Anne continued to argue but Tom placed a hand on her shoulders.

"It is alright Anne. It's my duty to help our family, so I will do it." He smiled gently at his sister before turning to face their father "I will marry the Lady Mary"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Slowly we are getting into the meat of the story. Thanks to everyone who has read and responded so far, I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one would be up soon. **

**ValleyDew**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ludlow Castle**_

_**Spring 1524**_

_George looked everywhere for Mary and finally found her in the place he should have looked in first, the chapel. He had just come back from a trip to Yorkshire with Sir Geoffrey Pole, and on their way, heard the devastating news that the prince the entire county had been expecting had been born prematurely and died an hour later. The entire country was devastated as many whispered that the queen could no longer bear any more pregnancies, and that they were left with the princess Mary to rule after her father, "A woman. Can you imagine?" someone had said, but George didn't care, he wanted to get back to the castle and find Mary just so he could comfort her. What kind of a best friend was he if he was not there at such a time?_

_As he entered the chapel, George saw Lady Salisbury seated on the bench closest to the doors already fast asleep. He looked past her and he saw Mary in front of the chapel kneeling before the cross. George walked to meet her, and as he knelt down and crossed himself, he saw that the princess was dressed in black in honor of her lost sibling and ailing mother. _

"_They say, she will never have more children" Mary said breaking the silence. She was still young, only eight years old, but she was a brilliant child. Mary understood perfectly the position of her parents and who and what she was to her country, she understood the importance of this pregnancy and the significance of the loss._

"_No one knows that for sure" George told her, keeping his voice down so they don't wake Lady Salisbury._

_Mary was silent for a few minutes as she stared at the large silver cross before her. "I prayed every day that he would live and grow strong, just so papa would be happy. I know he does not like the idea of me being queen" _

"_His majesty loves you Mary, you know that" George said and Mary nodded_

"_Yes, but he prefers a son to rule the country" She said _

_George smiled softly, "That is true, but he doesn't have a choice now than to accept you as the future queen in her own right" He nudged her a bit to lighten up the mood and Mary smiled briefly._

"_I actually would have loved to have a sibling for a change" She said before turning to look at him_

_"Do you ever miss your siblings?" Mary asked him, crossing herself as she got up and sat on the bench behind her, George did the same as he thought about the question. George was the youngest of four children, he had two older sisters and an older brother, all three of whom were in France serving in the French kings court. George was way too young to go with his siblings and being a sickly child, his mother Elizabeth Boleyn, did not want to risk never seeing her baby again, and so she did all she could to convince her husband to leave George in England. Their mother had been a serving lady of the queen and when George was seven, the queen was gracious enough to place George in Mary's household._

"_I was too young when Tom and Anne left, so I don't really feel their absence, but Mary, Mary I miss a lot." There was a faraway smile on his face that Mary noticed and she decided then that it must be a great thing to have siblings and she wished she could have some of her own. _

"_It is not a coincidence that my favorite sibling is your namesake, you know?" George said bringing her out of her thoughts. Mary smiled "it's not?"_

"_Of course not my Princess, it is because you are my favorite person." Mary smiled a bit wider and nudged George a bit with her shoulder for being silly, she however did not move away as she rested her head on his shoulder. George smiled to himself knowing that Mary was alright. The two sat for a few more minutes enjoying the comfortable silence of the chapel, the singing of the monks in the nearby chamber drifted into the room and George felt like he could doze off right there. Mary's voice however brought him back._

"_It scares me, you know" She said "Being my father's only child scares me"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Richmond Palace**

**December 1533**

George Boleyn was in shock. This was not the kind of news he was expecting when he had suggested that he and his sister spend the day together. Mary looked at her brother slightly concerned that she had made the wrong decision telling him the news. They had been in the middle of playing a friendly (yet competitive) game of chess, when she decided he had to know what everyone had been keeping away from him.

"George?" Mary tried to get his attention for the third time, she waved her hand in front of his face and relaxed when she saw him blink

"She is to marry Tom?" George said incredulously. How did that make sense, it made no sense to him. Not one bit!

"Yes, and I was not to tell you, now shut up and act normal before someone walks in and sees you" Mary said looking at the game board before her and studying her pieces to make her next move. She however, could not concentrate because George was still staring off into space. Mary sighed, giving up on the game and she cursed her big mouth for telling him in the first place.

"It is to put her in her place, besides Anne is yet to talk to the king, it might not happen" Mary said, not sure why her brother's reaction was this way. In fact, she needed to know why he cared so much for the little brat anyway.

"Why have you always cared so much for the Lady Mary Tudor?" Mary asked him, moving the chess board aside and looking seriously at her brother's face. His expression gave nothing away, but this was Mary and she could see that he was fighting some sort of battle behind his light blue eyes.

George shrugged as if trying to shake off his initial shock. "We grew up together in Wales, we were friends. I…I feel– she blames me for what happened to her, as if Anne becoming queen was my plot all along when I had nothing to do with it!" George had to stop himself from going into a rant "I just…I just feel for my old friend"

Mary looked at him closely.

"Old friend my foot. George you are in love with her. You always have been, haven't you?" How had she not seen this before? The signs were clear as a bright sunny day. George never called her names, he always wanted to reason with her, always made excuses for her, always had that look in his eyes…Her brother had feelings for the lady Mary, the stubborn catholic bastard daughter of the king. Wow.

"We were friends…I'm still her friend that is all" George quickly got up, all of a sudden feeling very uncomfortable. He could not claim to have feelings for the king's daughter; that was a crazy notion, one he had not thought about since he was young. George walked around the room trying to sort things out in his mind. He wasn't fooling Mary, she knew what was really troubling him and she wished she had noticed sooner.

"So I am to marry Jane?" He said breaking the silence and Mary nodded sympathetically, now understanding her brother's feelings. She too had been in a similar situation. She had been mistress to the king and then married off to a husband who died not long after. Mary had respected her husband, William Carey, but she never loved him. At one point she tough she was in love with the king, but after a bit of growing up she realized she has never truly known what it was like to fall in love. Oh how she pitied her brother.

"I am sorry George" Mary told him, meaning every word of it. It did not matter that she did care much for the Lady Mary, she cared about her brother.

"No need to be sorry sister, you have done me no wrong" George said turning to face her "Father on the other hand as broken a promise" Both looked resigned as they looked at nothing in particular. George stared out the window and Mary looked at the rug beneath her feet.

"He has been breaking a lot of promises of late" she said quietly

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days had passed by and now the court was in full celebration of the Christmas season. Elizabeth and her household, minus the Lady Mary, were arriving at court the next day and Anne was more than delighted because she missed her little princess. The thought of her daughter and the news she was carrying with her made her smile even more, everything was going as planned.

"Her Majesty the Queen" The herald announced as she walked into Henry's chambers. She found her husband seated at his desk looking frustrated and tired.

"My love why are you not festive with your court? Do the celebrations not please you?" She knelt at his side and kissed his hand. Henry appreciated the attention.

"It is nothing, only Catherine sending me letters asking to see Mary. I will not give into their demands until they respect me as their lord and king, Mary has constantly been disobeying me and perhaps it is time I dealt with her" Anne rubbed his hand has he got angry all over again, tossing the letter written in the hand of Lady Darrell to the side.

Anne looked at the letter and sat in her seat. She was glad for this because it made her talking to the king much easier.

"I might actually have an idea on how to deal with them" Anne said causing Henry to look at her with his cold blue eyes, his calculating mind already working, trying to figure out what his wife might know that he could not have thought of.

"You see, the Lady Mary still has hope that she will be put back in the line of succession that her cousin or some of the country men would rally and fight for her reinstatement into the succession. A thing that we will never let happen" Henry rolled his eyes in a very un-kingly manner to show how pathetic the thought was

"She would be a fool to think such things" He said and Anne agreed taking his hands.

"Exactly. What we must do is bring her to reality. Marry her off and let her settle down and run her own household. That would keep her busy" Henry looked insulted; however, before he could speak, Anne continued. "We would not marry her to a prince, neither would be insult your majesty and marry her too far below. We would give her to someone in our circle, someone we can trust would handle the lady Mary would care and a firm hand, someone who would ensure her respect to us."

Henry looked her curiously. He knew how Anne's mind worked, and with the way her eyes danced with excitement, he knew that she had been thinking about this for a long time.

"Is there anyone you have in mind?" He asked her. Anne smiled and nodded.

"My brother, Tom" Henry laughed

"Shrewsbury" His daughter would surely hate this and so would Catherine.

"I will have to think about it Anne, after all she is my daughter."

"I understand your Majesty. I too only thought of this for our children's sake, so they would be safe in their stations" Anne said as she placed her hand on her flat belly. Henry straightened up in anticipation

"Our children?" Anne smiled taking his and hand placing it on her stomach

"I came to tell you. I'm with child" She laughed along with him as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Already? My love, how long have you known?" Henry placed her back on the ground gently, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"About two weeks. I missed my courses and I confirmed it with the doctors" Henry kissed her forehead and Anne relaxed into him. "This time Henry, it will be a son. I can feel it"

"I will hold you to that promise Anne" His tone was serious, but Anne did not let the thought that she might fail again get to her. She smiled at him, confident in her words and Henry kissed her lips softly before letting her go. Turning to his groomsmen, he said, "Tell the Viscount Shrewsbury and the Lord Privy seal that I wish to see them immediately" The young man bowed and left to do as he was told.

Looking at Anne he smiled, "We have a marriage to plan"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone, Thanks for the feedback. I hope you liked this chapter, if anything it's a bit of a filler chapter, but things are about to pick up soon.

Thanks again and please leave your thoughts and comments


	8. Chapter 7

**I love hearing from you all, thanks so so much for the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Just a small FYI. I had the court at Richmond palace in the last chapter, I actually meant Hampton court palace, as that was where Henry VIII spent most of his time anyway.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hatfield Castle **

**December 1533**

Mary was having a good day, which was a rare occurrence. Elizabeth and the rest of her household had left for court for the Christmas celebrations leaving Mary all by herself at Hatfield. If they thought it was punishment leaving Mary behind, they must have been joking because Mary was having a great time being here on her own. She had woken up early and spent some time reading the good book. She wrote a letter to her mother, something she did often even if she knew she could never send it, Mary did it in the hope that one day she would be able to, and when she did she would be able to tell her mother all that had been going on in her life on a day to day basis.

It was an oddly warm day outside. The sun was shining and the snow on the ground had softened and begun to melt. The air was cool, slightly chilly, but not freezing in the least. Mary closed her eyes and took in a deep breath enjoying how the cool air seemed to cleanse her mind and soul.

She wished she could be with her mother and celebrate this festive season with her, but that was not to be the case. Mary kept her eyes closed and a small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered those Christmases long ago when she would come to court and dance with her mother and father, she remembered the laughter and how happy they both were. It was a lifetime ago, but those memories meant the world to Mary. She knew things were bad now, but she had a feeling deep down inside of her that she would be happy like that again, this was only a phase her father was going through and he would soon come back to his senses.

"My Lady!" the frantic voice drew Mary out of her thoughts and caused her to quickly turn around only to see Margate running to her like death was chasing her.

"Margaret, Margate what is it?" Mary asked worriedly, looking behind the young girl to try and see what was wrong.

"The…The king, my lady. The king is here. He's in the solar" Mary stood frozen

Her father was here. Why? How?

"To see me?" Margaret smiled and nodded still trying to catch her breath. Mary was not sure what to think of this unexpected visit. She quickly checked her headdress to make sure it was in place, she smoothed out her dress and went inside so not to keep the king waiting. All the way to the solar, she kept thinking about how her day might be getting better. She never dreamed that she would see her father this Christmas season. She wondered if he had come to take her to see her mother, he had to know how much she missed her, how she missed him too.

When Mary reached the solar however, her face fell when she saw Thomas Boleyn, the queen's father standing behind her father with a smug look on his face. She walked forward slowly and went into a deep curtsey. Henry went to meet his daughter and helped her up. She looked into his eyes, not sure what to feel as this was the closest they had been to each other in three years.

Henry too noticed this, his daughter had grown taller and more beautiful over the years. His expression lightened as he realized how long it had been since he held her in his arms and the feel of her delicate hand in his larger ones felt strange. They were strangers to each other now and Henry frowned. It was her fault that he had kept her away from court, she was stubborn and disobedient. He let go of her hand and Mary could sense his mood darken. She immediately knew that he was not here for pleasantries, but had come on his own to make her sign those documents.

"Your Majesty" Her voice trembled slightly

"Lady Mary" Henry replied gesturing her to sit down while he sat across from her. Mary tried to hide the hurt she felt at his tone as she settled down to face him.

"You have wronged me, Mary" He said.

Mary shook her head. How could he say that?

"Maje–" He held up his hand to stop her.

"I have not come here for that" He began "Because your behavior since you arrived at Hatfield has been less than appropriate for someone of your stature, I have come to the decision that you apparently do not have the virtues of an obedient servant or daughter."

Mary was confused. She did not know what she had done to have her father say these things to her. Yes, she did not want to sign the heretic acts, why did he not understand that her faith would not permit her.

"For this reason, I have decided to make you somebody else's problem" Her eyes widened. Was he sending her to Spain? He couldn't be that cruel.

"You are to be married"

Everything seemed to freeze for Mary in that moment. She looked at her father closely and saw no trace of a smile in his face. She then glance up at Thomas Boleyn and saw him smirk at her. Her heart raced as she looked back at her father. Could this really be happening?

"But your Majesty….to whom?"

"The queen's brother, the Viscount of Shrewsbury. You are to be married the day after Christmas, after which you will move to the viscount's home at Tutbury"

Mary went on her knees immediately.

"Your majesty, I beseech you. I do not wish to be married, not to him, not to a Boleyn" Henry stood and walked away from her

"You will learn to obey the queen's family, especially since you will be a member soon! How dare you make me look bad!" Mary covered her mouth to keep from crying.

"Father please, I beg you" Mary tried again "Does my mother agree to this, does she say I should marry?"

"Catherine has no say in what happens to you. As my daughter and my subject you will do as I command!" He yelled at her, his face red with anger. "You will arrive at court tomorrow and you will come a true and willing bride"

Henry stormed out of the room, Thomas Boleyn following behind him with the same look on his face, he stopped in front of Mary, who was still kneeling on the floor.

"Can't say anything now, can you?" He said smiling like a mad man. Mary refused to look up at him and he laughed at her, leaving the young girl feeling utterly embarrassed and miserable.

Once she was alone in the solar, Mary let out a heart wrenching cry. Curling up on the floor, she tried to understand what she had done wrong, why God seemed to let things get worse. Her heart hurt and she cried until her eyes hurt, and there were no tears to cry anymore. She lay there silently, not even knowing when Margaret had come in and tried to comfort her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hampton Court**

**The next day**

Mary arrived at sunset and was promptly taken to the queen's chambers. She hardly had time to look around the palace she had long since been away from; nothing about her reentry into court was worth being happy about. Margaret walked behind her as the only companion Mary was allowed to have and tried to keep up while admiring the beauty of Richmond palace.

The doors to the queen's chambers opened and Mary took a deep breath as she was lead into the beautiful and highly fashionable chambers of the Queen of England.

The queen's ladies in waiting, in their matching golden gowns eyed her with curiosity, others looked on in surprise. Mary looked amongst them and recognized none. The women that had served her mother were older and most retired.

She found the queen sitting at her vanity while her hair was being brushed. Mary and Margaret curtsied and Anne smiled at her, it was diplomatic enough, but Mary saw it as pretentious. She hated the woman before her even more now, because she knew she was the reason for her current situation.

"Lady Mary, I trust that you had a nice trip" She said, but Mary did not look interested. The young woman looked away from the queen and some of the ladies gasped at such a show of disrespect.

"You will learn manners soon enough, Lady Mary" Anne said quietly, but Mary heard it and turned sharply to look at her.

"Have you not done enough to ruin my life?" Mary said suddenly, glaring at Anne.

Anne was taken aback by such a statement and quickly stood. She looked at Mary for a few seconds before dismissing all her ladies and Margaret, whose jaw was nearly reaching the ground because of the way Mary had spoken to the queen.

"Lady Mary, you will find that marriage is actually in your best interest" Anne told her

"My best interest? It is best that I marry your brother, a man that I despise. A man far below my station"

"You are not his favorite person either, but if you would rather be sent to live in the tower of London, then by all means be my guest." Anne yelled ignoring her last statement.

"That was never an option"

"Oh, yes it was!" She lied, but that did not really matter. Sending Mary to the towers was the farthest thing from Henry's mind, but Mary didn't need to know that.

Mary stared at her in shock, though, at this point nothing should surprise her anymore. It seemed as if nobody was on her side and she was left to fend for herself in the world from now on.

"Well, if you are expecting gratitude, your majesty, it is not going to come from me" Mary said

Anne said nothing and Mary curtsied to dismiss herself. As she reached the door, Anne spoke.

"I feel sorry for you" Anne said "At your age you are most bitter and very unpleasant"

Mary turned to look at Anne, "And I wonder whose fault that is" She curtsied lightly and left the queens chambers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hampton Court**

Tom reached the top of the steps and took a deep breath. He had just climbed to the highest room at court which just so happened to be located in his brothers chambers. It was a form of an attic, a storage space that also had a small balcony. Tom found George leaning on the stone railing and staring out at the incredible view of the city of London at twilight.

"When in doubt, check the tower" He said coming to stand next to his brother, who acknowledged him with a small smile.

"You've been hiding from father" Tom said as he too admired the view of London, unconsciously thanking fortune that he was on this side looking out at the city and not on the other side longing for a better life.

"Is that so obvious" George said blandly and Tom turned to look at him

"You are angry with me" He concluded and George shook his head.

"I will not mistreat her, if that's what you think." Tom said "My job is to keep her in her place and away from the Spanish and trouble makers. Of course as my wife I'd have to keep her safe. Aside from that I expect nothing else from the girl, so you can be rest assured that your little Lady Mary would be just fine. She won't like it, but she would be fine"

George looked at him for the first time as he spoke.

"You think I am moping because of the Lady Mary?"

Tom shrugged, "You often do" he said and George scowled at him before looking away.

"I care about Mary's wellbeing, my friendship should not be taken as a reason to jest or assume other things" His voice had hardened and Tom could clearly tell he was irritated, but it did nothing but make him stifle is laughter. George glared at him then and Tom chuckled.

"Do you by any chance assume it would be easy to put Mary 'in her place', brother?" George said, mocking the way Tom had said those words

"I do not assume such a thing, but putting the Lady Mary aside, what ails you? You are clearly in a foul mood and my efforts to cheer you have been futile." George looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow. He could not recall such efforts, but that was Tom. He was not a very emotional or sensitive person and seeing that George was in a mood made him want to leave the tower as soon as possible.

"Do you not sense as I have that father might be over-reaching a bit. His attitude lately has been vile, dangerous. The way he speaks to Anne and Mary. Everything he does in court, he is fast making enemies and I worry Tom."

Tom didn't seem to share the same thoughts. He saw their father as smart and resourceful, trying and working to maintain the good name he had sacrificed everything to get. His father was an example to follow, an innovation.

"Anne is his daughter" Tom said tiredly as he found an excuse for the lack of respect he too noticed their father had for the queen.

"She is the queen. You are his heir, you should have a say in who you wed Tom" George said and Tom frowned at that.

"I accepted this marriage, father did not force me"

"He gave you no choice"

"I am working to promote the interest of our family" He had raised his voice and now both brothers faced one another

"What other interest do we have to secure!" George yelled "What would become of us in these unions that we both do not want. What would become of Mary that has been tossed aside by us after her virtue has been exploited and father and uncle gain the rewards. Do you want to know why you and father work so much? It is because you both know that we have created a monster. If Anne does not give the king a son and soon, just like Queen Catherine and Lady Mary, our family would be thrown out the gates, and pray God with our heads intact, my question is if that does happen would it all be worth it?"

Tom did not respond immediately for he did not feel the need to enter a yelling contest with George. It was clear to him that something else was the source of his brother's anger and he did not feel like exploring it. He took a step back from him and walked toward the stairs.

"I'm going to bet on the success of our family, George. I will do everything in my power to keep us on top and Anne will give the king a son, a nephew that you and I will advise when he is king" Tom left George standing alone in the dark balcony. He hoped Tom was right, he prayed with all his heart that all this nonsense was for a greater purpose.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So what did you think? The weddings would be up next I think, that is unless I start writing and these characters just start doing whatever they want, because they have been doing that a lot lately. I just loved feisty Mary, she's awesome! Leave your feedback and I will update as soon as I can**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I love seeing your comments and opinions. Here's the next chapter.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hampton Court

December 23 1533

The impact of what was happening to her did not hit her just yet. Mary found that in the last two days she felt no emotions whatsoever. She knew she should be scared, but she wasn't. She didn't cry anymore and she did not complain. She kept silent and just stared. It was snowing today and Margaret could not tell if her mistress was actually enjoying the view she was staring at, or if she was lost somewhere else in her thoughts. Mary had not said much these last two days and Margaret was really becoming concerned.

"My Lady. My Lady there's someone here to see you" No response. The curtain to Mary's inner chamber moved and Margaret turned to see the reason she had come in to get Mary in the first place. George excused her with a small nod and Margaret not really knowing what to do left the room. She wouldn't be far, just outside the curtain and she'd be able to know if Mary needed her.

"Mary" The different and very masculine voice caused Mary to turn around sharply. Light blue eyes met greenish blues and Mary quickly stood as she was not expecting to see him. She was wearing her usual black dress, but her hair was not hidden under a hood and George took this time to admire her features. It seemed as if she grew more beautiful each time he saw her, her skin was flawless and pale as milk, her eyes were blue, but just barely. It was easy to compare it with the color of a thin layer of ice, the color of winter. They were beautiful, captivating and always so serious. Her lips were perfectly shaped and red like roses. Her hair was his favorite part, it was dark and thick and he loved how they curled at the ends. He remembered the days when he used to play with the ends of her hair, it seemed like a lifetime ago, but it has been three years since she had genuinely smiled at him.

"Lord Rochford, how may I help you?" Mary asked in what seemed like a calm and non-malicious voice.

George shrugged. He too was not sure why he had come to visit her.

"I wanted…." He glanced at her and Mary looked on waiting to hear what it was that he had to say. She was not yelling at him or eyeing him in an odd sort of way, but she looked at him as if he were a stranger. As if long ago there were not the closest of friends, as if she had never declared that she would marry him if not for her obligations to the crown and her country. It was almost as if she was a different person, and in truth, she was, but George did not want to believe that some part of the old Mary was not still there somewhere.

"I need to talk to a friend" George finally said and he watched as a small crease formed between Mary's eyebrows.

"I am to be married tomorrow and I do not wish to marry this woman. There is another that I have dear feelings for, someone I have cared about since I was young. I do not deem myself worthy enough to have her hand, but it was for her that I strived to better myself and not with the help of any of my kin, but of my own devices." Mary looked shocked to hear his words, but did not utter a sound. She knew who he was speaking of, she knew he was talking about her. What she could not get was if he was being genuine, why he was telling her all this. George was a backstabbing friend, he had watched as his sister took her mother's place as queen and he watched and laughed with the others as she fell in rank and importance.

"I need her blessing" He said.

"Your marriage does not affect me, Rochford" Mary spoke immediately, not even trying to process what he had just said. How dare George ask that of her? She did not understand what he was doing, all she knew was that she did not like it.

"Why so you despise me, Mary?" George unintentionally raised his voice out of frustration and Mary flinched a bit. "I had nothing to do with my sister becoming queen. Are you to always blame and accuse me of hurting you, when you know that I was most true and faithful to you" He seemed sincere enough and everything in Mary's body told her George was not being malicious or cunning in anyway, but that would not allow her to accept him as she once did before. Nothing changed the fact that he was still a member of the family she hated the most. Nothing would change the fact that he did nothing to stop what had happened nor did he fight for her.

Mary turned around and faced the window. For the first time she noticed the snow coating the streets of London and secretly delighted in how beautiful it was; yet she could feel the bitter cold seeping through the window panes and she subconsciously noticed that it matched her current emotions.

"You have a duty to your family to marry as they have stated, and you owe it to God to be a good husband to your wife once you have said your vows before him" Mary turned around to face him, an unreadable expression on her face. "That is what I must do too"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**December 24**

The sanctuary was beautifully decorated for the wedding of the queen's brother. The king had made a big deal of the Christmas weddings taking place and today being the first of the two, many had come to court to be in attendance. The queen's brother had friends and admirers, but he was not the reason for half the crowd gathered in St. Paul's cathedral. They were here to catch a glimpse of the king's bastard daughter, the former princess Mary. No one had seen her since she was a girl of fourteen years old. They heard that she had been serving the Princess Elizabeth and that she was disobedient to her father and king.

Mary sat beside Margaret five rows behind the king, queen and all the other Boleyn's and Howards. She was not royal, and neither was she a member of the family yet, however she was not just any courtier and so she was placed in the center. The parkers were on the opposite side of the aisle and the rest of the court filled up the rest of the seats. Mary was by no means here of her own accord, but she was present and she had to deal with it.

People were murmuring all around her and the former princess could only keep her head up and pretend she did not notice them. Mary could feel eyes on her at every second and she did her best to ignore the urge to turn and see who it was that stared.

"Those women are friends of Lady Jane Parker." Margaret whispered in Mary's ear and Mary turned to look in the direction she was nodding at and was immediately caught off guard by the amount of hate that was directed at her with the glares she received. The young ladies wore dresses worn by the queen's ladies in waiting and so giving Mary an idea of who they were. They seemed like seasoned ladies of the court, perhaps Mary's age if not a bit older.

"I've been hearing talk around court" Margaret whispered "They say the Lady Jane was very keen on marrying my lord Shrewsbury" Mary frowned at hearing the reason for their animosity. It was because of a man, a man that was not even betrothed to them; she wondered if they were friends of Jane Parker. Mary sent them a carefully measured glare. She was going to prove to the people of court that she was not easily intimidated. It was kind of annoying really, to be hated because she was marrying a man that she hated. For all Mary cared, if she could she would hand the man over to them in a heartbeat, she honestly could not see what was so appealing about him aside from the fact that he was the kings brother in law and gave power and prestige to whatever woman he married.

Mary's eyes crept to the front of the sanctuary and she saw the said man walking out behind his brother and the bishop. The hall had fallen silent now as the bridegroom and the bishop had arrived and the ceremony was about to begin. The music started and Mary looked down at her hands while everyone looked at Jane Parker as she walked down the aisle with her father. Mary looked up when Jane had reached George and curtsied to show respect to the king and queen. She saw that Jane Parker was quite a lovely woman in her own right. She was of an average height with fair hair and a lithe stature. The cream colored dress she wore complemented her skin tone, and brought out her bright green eyes.

Jane's father placed her hand on George's and went away to seat by his wife, The Bishop began the ceremony and Mary found that she was not really paying any attention. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling right now. George had come to her and asked for her blessing, which was quite unexpected and frankly did not make any sense. She didn't believe that George harbored any feelings for her whatsoever, she didn't think it was possible that he had seen her as anything more than the young, friendly princess he had been obligated to serve. She remembered the days when he was the first thought in her head in the morning and the last person she thought about at night. But she had been a child, one that did not know the company of any other male.

Mary sighed in frustration and annoyance that she had allowed her mind stray so far into thinking stupid thoughts. She had been a child, a stupid child and whatever George thought he felt, it did not matter because he was marrying Jane Parker. She had bigger problems than thinking about juvenile things from their past, she was to marry his brother in two days, basically signing away her life so Mary could not worry about the past. It was gone now and it was not going to help her in any way.

As the bishop recited the prayers, Mary allowed herself to look at the couple. Her gaze immediately met George's stare and Mary quickly looked away. The bishop had just asked for all those who opposed the marriage, and Mary made sure she looked at nothing else but the floor.

It was not like George was expecting Mary to stand up and object, he just could not avoid glancing at her as she sat in the crowds. It was weird for him because the very few times he had pictured his wedding day, it was her face he saw standing before him.

Mary stood out in the crowd around her as she was the only one wearing black. His breath caught when their gazes met and Mary quickly looked away from him. He was not sure if Jane Parker saw it or not, but George really did not seem to care. He heard her repeat her vows to him after the bishop, and it all sort of when over his head. Mary looked back at him, but the look she sent his way was that of admonishment. Her gaze was intense and he seemed to be able to read her thoughts loud and clear. _Stop staring at me_. He turned to face his bride and Mary looked back at the ground. During those few seconds that seemed to last forever, George and Mary did not notice the gaze of a third person observing their silent conversation. Tom had to wonder what sort of hold the lady Mary had on his brother. He too glanced at the younger girl and saw she was avoiding looking at anything other than her lap.

Mary seemed to have noticed his intense gaze on her because she raised her head and saw him staring. His expression was blank, but his eyes held a small amount of curiosity in them. Mary frowned at him before looking away. In two day it would be the both of them up there and the thought of it simply made her heart stomach drop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She met with Ambassador Chapuys on the morning of Christmas with hope that he brought good news for her. She had written to the man immediately after her father told her of her impeding marriage, to seek assistance from her mother and cousin, the emperor.

"Ambassador" Mary greeted. She looked upon the man nervously for he held in his answers the only hope she had left, the only thing keeping her going. Chapuys bowed and greeted Mary and gestured towards the chair for her to seat before he sat across from her. In his hands was a leather folder which he held closely to his chest as if everything depended on it.

"Lady Mary I bring news from your Mother and the Emperor" He began solemnly and Mary could already see that her efforts were fruitless. Ambassador Chapuys looked tired and drained and the young girl let out a short breath in defeat.

"Your mother wrote severally to the king, beseeching that he excuse you from this marriage, but the king did not listen. He is very steadfast in his decision and there is nothing my master can do, as he too is trying to seek an alliance with his majesty" Mary sighed deeply. It was not in her nature to show her disappointment in front of people, or throw a fit as her father did, she had learnt from her mother to remain poised and collected even in the worst of situations.

"I thank your excellency for trying so hard on my behalf" Chapuys could see right through her and he smiled sadly. Placing the folder on the table, he opened it revealing two pieces of parchment of written document that Mary was very familiar with.

"His majesty rejected your proposal that you would sign the acts of supremacy and the succession acts if he dissolved this betrothal. He demands that you sign it regardless. I am truly sorry princess. He has given you no choice, or else you be placed under house arrest" Mary looked at the parchment before her and read the documents in full. She had to accept that her father's marriage to her mother was false, that it was not true in the eyes of God. Signing this document would have her call her mother a liar and a whore. Despite how badly Mary wanted to stop the strife between herself and her father, she just could not do that, not in good conscience. Marrying Tom Boleyn was enough punishment, being under house arrest at Tutbury could not be any worse.

"I love my father the king dearly, but I cannot in good conscience sign these documents. Tell my father that I remain a humble loving daughter, but it would kill me if I signed them and dishonored my mother. Let him understand how difficult it is for me to disobey him"

Chapuys did not think he could say or do anything to convince Mary otherwise. The young girl was wise beyond her years and so especially brave. He admired her courage and could only pray to God that the king would remain kind to his eldest daughter.

"I will tell his majesty as you have requested." Chapuys paused "Try and keep your marriage from being consummated, your highness, perhaps we will still find a way to annul it in the future" Mary's cheeks burned. She did not even think about that part of her marriage and to hear it first mentioned by the older ambassador, was a bit awkward for her.

"God be with you Princess Mary" Mary stood as the Ambassador began to take his leave

"Thank you, your excellency and may he guide you as well"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Christmas day.**

The Lady Mary was finally able to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, but her sleep only lasted for so long. At about five thirty in the morning right before dawn, Mary woke up instantly to the sound of commotion outside her room. She got out of her bed and quickly put her cloak over her night dress, just in time before three of her father's guards stormed their way into her bed chambers with Margaret running after them as if she would be able to fight them

"What is the meaning of this?" Mary snapped at the men, her voice sounding very much like her mother's and commanding respect. The large men did not flinch though

"By the orders of the king, Lady Mary you are under arrest. We have been instructed to take you this minute to the tower of London" The main guard said.

Mary stared at them like they had lost their minds, like she had lost her wits and was having a very strange nightmare that seemed so real. Was this really happening? Was her father really going to send her to her death for not signing those ridiculous documents?

Mary's mouth had gone dry and it was hard for her to utter her next words.

"On…on what charges?"

"Assaulting the lady Hatton and casing trouble in the Princess Elizabeth's household. Now, you can either go with us calmly, or we will have to move you with force"

Her chest hurt and Mary placed her hand on it as if that would do anything to stop the feelings of anger and betrayal.

"I will like to change first"

"There is no time for that, you will be provided for at the tower." The guard said, nodding at the other two men to go on either side of her. Mary struggled out of their grip, refusing to be man-handled. She walked out of her chambers wrapping her cloak around her to give her some decency and holding her head high. She refused to let them break her, not anyone, not even the king.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**It was a bit of a wait, but I hope this long detailed chapter makes up for it. Yes, I know. I did not plan that Mary would be arrested, in fact she was going to sign and have a grand wedding as well, but I realized that Mary would probably not sign those documents if her mother was still alive, which she is in this story. Please leave your feedbacks, I love hearing from all of you. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

Christmas Day

Anne laughed as she watched her brother play with her daughter. Elizabeth was growing strong every day, and everyday Anne saw that her daughter looked more and more like her father. Her hand went to her still flat stomach and she prayed silently that the child she carried was a son. She needed a son to fulfil the promise she had made to Henry or else she feared what might happen to all of them.

Tom lifted Elizabeth over his head and the baby giggled as he made funny faces at her. Mary Boleyn shook her head in disapproval and tried to reach for the child, but her brother was not giving her up.

"Tom, she must get ready for the service, the king would be here soon" She chided and Tom chuckled as he brought Elizabeth close to his chest.

"You don't want to wear that awfully heavy dress do you? You want to stay right here with your uncle tom?" He turned to Mary and smiled. "You heard the princess" Anne rolled her eyes.

"Give her to Mary, Tom" Anne told him before Mary got annoyed. Tom rolled his eyes in a playful manner kissing his niece on the cheek.

"The queen commands. I'm sorry love, but there's nothing I can do about it." He gave her to Mary and Elizabeth made a gurgling sound "I know, I know. I understand that I am your favorite uncle" Mary smiled and shook her head. Serious as he was with everything else, he always had a soft spot for children. As Mary was about to take Elizabeth to her connecting chambers, the doors opened and George rushed in, a panicked look on his face.

"What is it George" Anne stood up suddenly worried that something was wrong with the king.

"The lady Mary has been arrested." George said.

The room was silent as everyone present was shocked to hear the news. Henry had not spoken to Anne about taking such a step and from the looks of surprise on George and Tom's faces, the council was not aware either.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Tom's laughter. Both Anne and George turned to look at him, Anne in disbelief and George in annoyance.

Anne did not let his laughing distract her for much longer, she turned to George

"When?"

"Early this morning. My men were packing up the wagons with wedding gifts to take back to Grimston, when they saw the kings guards take her." George sighed deeply and sat down on the nearest seat, running his fingers through his hair and taking his cap off in the process. "Tom, you have to go see the king and figure out what he is up to"

"Why do I have to go to the king? Did we not tell that spoilt brat that she would get herself arrested and sent to the tower, What business have I asking the king about her fate" Tom was slightly annoyed by his brothers suggestion, but not as annoyed as George was in that instance. His younger brother stood up and came to stand head to head with him. George was a couple inches taller than his older brother and he tried to use that to his advantage as it looked as if he was going to fight with him.

"It is your bloody business because you are her betrothed!" George nearly yelled, but Tom did not seem to be affected by him. He gave his brother a look warning look and George backed off a bit.

"Clearly not anymore, if she is to get her head chopped off" George stilled. He had not thought about that as he did not really find out what Mary's charges were.

"Was she arrested for treason?" Mary Boleyn asked, but nobody answered. Anne was silent as she thought about the situation. She stood up and walked back and forth for about half a minute.

"George is right. Tom, you must go see the king. Get the answers we need and if the king did arrest Mary for treason, we must make him pardon her." Anne turned to Mary "Get me my quill and some parchment, I must write to Catherine"

"What!" Tom thought his sister was insane. Way would she write to the old discarded queen?

"If Mary would not sign, maybe her mother would sign for her. If anything, I believe the king is only trying to scare her"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom arrived at the king's office and was immediately allowed admittance. Standing by the king's desk was the secretary, Thomas Cromwell and the king's closest friend, the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon.

"Your Majesty. Your grace" Tom bowed his head and gave Cromwell a small nod "Mister Secretary"

"My lord Shrewsbury, I was just about to send for you" Henry said. He seemed in a very good mood despite the fact that his daughter was in prison and Tom immediately got the feeling that Anne was right and the king was just teaching his disobedient daughter a lesson. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the other two men in the room and once they had gone, his eyes turned a shade darker, and Tom wondered if he had assessed the situation too quickly.

"You heard about Mary" It was not a question.

"Yes, your majesty. George's men saw her taken away this morning." Henry nodded.

"She refused to sign yet again" He said. His mood had changed drastically and Tom could see how furious he was with his oldest daughter. He wondered why the girl was so stupid. "I have had enough of her disobedience! I AM HER KING!" Henry was on his feet now and Tom just watched as he paced the room's length trying his best not to knock anything out of place. He quickly turned to face Tom.

"She has been arrested on charges of assault. You are still to marry her; do it immediately and quietly. She will stay in the tower for the rest of this year and in the New Year, she would be taken to Tutbury where she would be placed under house arrest until she signs those documents." Henry placed his hands on Tom's shoulders "I am entrusting you my Lord, to not go softly on her. Make her accept her new place, and I give you permission to beat out every trait of pride and stubbornness that she possesses. She would know that I am her king and I am not to be made a fool of"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She could have been placed in worst rooms, but no room in the tower was comfortable when one was under arrest. Mary was not thinking about the comfort of her room, she was coming to a realization of something she did not understand until now. She had lost him. She had lost her father, but that was not really true because she never really had him in the first place. Her mother had failed many times before her birth to give the king a son. Her birth was the small beacon of hope that her mother could produce living children after all, but after Mary none came.

He never cared for her and he never loved her. She wondered how long he would keep her in the tower, if she was even going to get a trail. She wondered what would become of her life when Anne gave the king a son, if he would see fit to let her go or keep he imprisoned for fear that she would harm his son. Mary would not do such a thing of course, but she was starting to understand how the mind of her father worked. Mary realized that just like her mother, she would be left here to slowly wither and then die. Not to know the joys of getting married, of being a mother, or of love. Granted, she knew that before her arrest she was doomed to marry Tom Boleyn, so she was not to know those joys anyway, but there was still hope that the marriage would be annulled when her mother came back and took her place as queen. Mary realized now that such a thing would not happen. Her mother would surly die in her exile and Mary in her prison. The realization of the fact of her life broke her heart and Mary could not stop the tears from coming again. She had lost. If she signed the documents now, would her father let her go, would he claim to love her and recognize her? Would it be true? Mary knew one thing for sure and that was the love her mother had for her, that was the only thing that was a constant in her life, and she was not going to betray her by signing those documents, even if it meant dying here in this prison.

The heavy door to her room was unlocked from the outside, and Margaret who had been sitting in the corner of the room stood up while Mary remained curled up at the corner of the straw bed, her back to the wall and her cloak wrapped around her small frame with the hood over her head.

"Crying on our wedding day" Mary lifted up her eyes to see Thomas Boleyn, the earl of Shrewsbury standing in the door way, hands folded across his chest and a stupid grin on his face.

She looked away from him. Margaret curtsied and went to help her mistress up, but Mary was not getting up for this man.

"I am still to marry you then. How will that work out, if I am to remain imprisoned" Her voice was scratchy because of her crying and lack of drink.

"You will remain here until the new year. Then you will go to Tutbury and remain under house arrest until you sign the documents in which you are required" Mary looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I am not to stay here indefinitely?"

"If you continue to refuse the king, yes, that option is still very much open. Or perhaps the king might take it a step further and charge you with treason and we both know the sentence for that if you are found guilty" There was no grin and no teasing in his voice now. He was being serious and Mary saw thought it was quite scary how much he resembled his father. Her mind briefly took her back to the day at Hatfield when he had threatened her and goosebumps filled her skin.

"I will not sign it, that much I know." Mary stated flatly.

"Then you are not very clever" He said and Mary frowned and finally stood up to her feet.

"I do not take being insulted lightly" She said in the hardest voice she could muster.

"As your husband, I will have total command over you, I can say and do with you as I please" he moved closer to her "You are under my command now, Lady Mary and there is nothing you can do. I think we both know that the best thing for you to do is to give up this silly fight. Your cousin cannot help you, your mother can most certainly not help you. You have nobody." Mary stared into his hateful deep blue eyes and no matter how intense they were, she did not miss a beat with her next words

"I have my conscience" He chuckled maliciously.

"The man directly below you, Sir Thomas More. He too has a conscience to appease. He's scheduled to die next month" Mary's heart clenched but she did not flinch.

"Then with a clear conscience we would both die and be welcomed gloriously in Heaven"

Tom's face twisted in annoyance at the girl before him. In all his life he has never met anyone more stubborn.

"You will be expected in the chapel at six. The priest would meet us there"

"Am I then to return to my cell after" Mary wished she would, she hoped to God that because of her arrest she would not have to consummate her marriage.

Tom's face hardened. "The king wants proof that you cannot escape this marriage. You will join me in my rooms tonight"

That being said, he turned around and left. Mary fell back into her bed.

"My lady" Margaret was at her side in seconds, however Mary did not respond to her. She stared up at the ceiling as tears welled up in her eyes again. She would rather live the rest of her life in prison than marry Tom Boleyn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was easy to forget sometimes that the Tower of London once used to be the residence of the monarch. The reputation of the castle had dwindled over the last hundred years with its famous prisoners, their executions and the mystery of the two lost princes never to be seen again. St. Johns chapel was a lovely addition to the castle. The beautiful murals, the seclusion it had from the rest of the city. If Mary had not been walking to what she believed was her doom, she would have taken it all in and admired it.

Mary followed the guard as he led her and Margret down the aisle to stand beside Tom, who was already there with his own witness. She did not know the man, but assumed he was a friend of Boleyn's. A young man with soft brown eyes and a kind smile.

Mary stood facing Tom, she was wearing a cream dress that had been provided for her by the warden's wife. It was a tad big on her, but Margaret was able to tighten her corset, so she looked like she had a shape. She wore no Jewelry except from studded earrings and her necklace with the cross. Margaret had tried using some make up to cover the circles under eyes, but Mary was not sure she had much luck. Her hair was up in a half up half down style, simple and not very elegant, but there had not been enough time to do anything with it. She was not a beautiful bride as Jane Parker was, but Mary could care less.

Tom looked at her with an aloof expression. He had changed into something a bit more festive. His outfit was green and gold and he looked very nice in his appearance, as if he truly cared about the wedding.

The priest began the ceremony and Mary found herself zoning out for most of it. It soon came to the part where she had to say her vows and with a heavy heart, she repeated the words, promising to love, obey and care for Thomas Boleyn till the day she died. Tom promised to love, care and protect her. Mary did not fully mean her vows, but they were made before God and now she was inclined to honor them.

They were pronounced husband and wife and Tom was asked to kiss his bride. Mary felt her cheeks burn and she looked away from Tom as he stared at her with that unreadable expression. She felt him step towards her and place his hand on her arms, she held in a breath as she felt him place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Mary let out the air she was holding in and looked back up at him, but he was not looking at her, he was speaking to the priest and his friend and Mary turned to face Margaret.

"It's over now my Lady" She said with a small sad smile. Mary held her hand and squeezed it. Margaret was the only friend she had.

"I'm afraid it has only just began, Maggie."

"My lady" Mary turned to see the young man that had come with Tom

"Sir Thomas Wyatt" He introduced himself and Mary nodded her head to him. She had heard of the poet in her father's court. She was surprised he was friends with Tom Boleyn, he looked like a kind man.

"I must congratulate you, though it was not under the best circumstances"

"Thank you Sir Thomas" Mary said.

Tom came to join them.

"My dear friend the married man" Sir Thomas said in jest and Tom only frowned at him. It was not a joke for he had married the bane of his existence.

"Sir Thomas will you join us for dinner" Mary looked at her now husband and raised an eyebrow. They were not to have a reception, but there would be dinner. How nice. She frowned as Tom led them to his rooms in the inner ward of the Tower that had some of the best rooms.

Dinner was not very interesting. Mary sat quietly as Boleyn and Sir Thomas talked about things that did not really concern her. The priest was due back soon to bless the marriage bed and Mary was counting the time before he came, hoping time would freeze, or that the man got lost on his way. She had to control her thoughts not to wish the man any further ill, and so when Sir Thomas spoke to her she was taken aback.

"Sorry?"

"How are you at writing poetry, my lady?" He smiled at her and Mary returned the gesture.

"I'm afraid I do not know as I have never tried my hand at it" Mary replied before taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, I am sure you would be lovely at it Lady Mary. Tis just an act of expressing your thoughts and emotions. My lord Viscount here, is quite talented at writing sonnets." Sir Thomas Laughed, but Tom only seemed to focus on his dinner. Mary smiled lightly at Sir Thomas.

"I would like to read some of your work Sir Thomas, if that is alright with you. I fear that I was not given a chance to take much with me before I was brought here."

"How dreadful, you must be bored out of your wits" Mary gave him a tight smile. She had more things to worry about to afford to be bored. She only asked out of kindness. "Your husband has a few of them, I'm sure he would not mind lending them to you, would you Tom?" Tom looked up at the two of them

"Of course not"

It was not long after that Sir Thomas had to return to court and the priest came. Mary was taken into the bed chamber to change and then she was to get into the large bed that looked like it would swallow her up. The priest had already began to bless the bed when Tom walked in from the outer chamber already dressed for bed as well. He got in beside her and Mary sat frozen all through the prayer. She looked at Margaret who looked at her with concern and worry, but none the less gave her a small smile of encouragement.

The prayers ended and Mary heard Tom say 'amen' before she quickly mumbled it as well.

"Thank you everyone, but I believe I can take it from here" His stupid grin returned and the few members of his household present laughed at that. The priest blessed them one more time and Margaret gave Mary's hand a small squeeze before they all left the room.

Tom's grin disappeared once they were alone. He got out of bed and Mary watched him silently as he went to his desk.

"I do not wish to be your wife in anything but name" She said firmly, or she hopped she sounded firm and unafraid.

"The king wants proof and the king always gets what he wants." Tom said before facing her. Mary's eyes widened when she saw the small dagger in his hand. He walked back to the bed and Mary felt herself move further away from him until she was about to fall off the side of the bed.

"Give me your hand" He said. Mary frowned.

"Why?"

"Why don't you ever just listen? I said give me your hand!"

"So that you can hurt me? Why would I do that, I am not stupid!" Mary yelled

"It would only be a small cut and it is to fake evidence, or would you rather I lie with you!" Mary sat stunned. Finally coming to the realization of what he was doing, she shook her head and then slowly gave him her hand. He made a small cut on her thumb and then let a few drops of blood fall on the sheets. Once he was satisfied. He got a piece of linen and wiped the face of the cut, adding pressure to let the blood flow seized. Mary watched him work silently and when he was done, he let go of her hand and she held it close to her chest inspecting the closed wound. Tom put the dagger away, blew out the candles and then returned to bed.

He lay silently on is back looking at the ceiling and Mary lay on her side staring at him, still shocked at what had just happened.

"Why are you burning holes into my head?" He asked in an annoyed voice. Mary frowned but said nothing. She turned on her other side, her back facing Tom and she stared into the darkness. She felt the bed shift as Tom also turned his back on her as well. Mary was not sure what to think. He had just defied her father's orders and Mary knew it was not because he cared for her or her opinions in anyway. Whatever the reason, she was just grateful that tonight had not turned into her worst nightmare.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**And finally they are married. What next? **

**Thanks so much you guys for reading and reviewing. I know some of you might be a bit disappointed the Boleyn's were not behind the arrest. I'm not trying to make Anne the villain in this story, it is clearly the king and papa Boleyn, and that is how it was in history. Tom would be a villain to Mary for a while, but that would change as the characters develop. Anne and Mary don't get along because they have been put in positions where it is hard to look at one another with anything but dislike, but like I said all that is bound to change as the characters develop. I too used to detest Anne and called her a home wrecker, but after really learning the facts and rewatching the show, I had a change of heart. **

**Anyways, leave me your reviews and the next chapter would be up in a few days. Mary's not going to be in the tower for long, it's supposed to be just seven days, so don't worry about Mary she would be fine. **


	11. Chapter 10

**January 2 1534**

"And so did you seal the deal?" The Earl of Wiltshire asked "Once done there is no chance for an annulment."

The room was silent as everyone uncomfortably watched the patriarch of the Boleyn family question his elder son about his wedding night. Elizabeth Boleyn, Thomas's wife, newly returned to court found no pleasure in hearing any of this. She had arrived a few days ago to find out that her son would be marrying the king's first daughter. Elizabeth did not detest this marriage because she disliked Mary, it was the opposite actually. She cared for the young girl even though Mary would never believe it. Elizabeth Boleyn had been lady in waiting to the former Queen Catherine and she had been there when Mary was born and she had watched her grow into a beautiful respectable woman. Elizabeth was concerned because she knew that both Tom and Mary despised the situation they were in and it worried her that the two would make the institution of marriage unbearable for themselves.

Anne's thoughts were along the same lines as her mother, though she felt for Mary, she also thought about her brother. She knew that Mary would never be willing to consummate her marriage to him and the fact that Thomas might have had to force himself on her worried her because she knew how much he did not like to hurt anyone, women especially. He was happy when one was willing, but he never pushed them. He respected all women that way and she had always admired that, she was only saddened that Tom had been forced go against his morals.

George on the other had was silently steaming with anger. His hands were clutched into fists under the table, His legs bounced continuously out of impatience, and he ground his jaw tightly so that he could keep himself from saying anything. He hated to think of Mary in any pain whatsoever and when he found out that she and Tom had gotten married at the tower without anyone's knowledge but the king's, he had been shocked. It's not like it mattered, he was a married man himself, but that didn't mean anything. He could not shake off the need to want to protect Mary at all times.

"Yes, father. You need not worry about anything" Tom said easily, a small smile on his face. He seemed to be the only person in the room apart from his father that was not affected by this event at all. It was probably easier for him to seem so care free because he was actually lying to his father and he prayed to God that his decision would not come back and stab him in the back. Anne looked closely at her brother as he effortlessly made plans with their father about how the Lady Mary would be taken cared of during her house arrest at Tutbury, and she wondered how it was that he was always able to keep his emotions in check and seem so pleasing to their father.

"Excellent. She is worthless now" Thomas Boleyn said with a huge smile on his face "No Prince or Duke would want her hand now, the Emperor would completely give up trying to take her and her mother to Spain. All we need now is to secure an heir and that is where your sister cannot fail us" He was looking at Anne now, his glare burning holes into her skin

"Anne would have a son, father, no worries" Tom assured him confidently and Thomas Boleyn accepted it. His eldest child was always the one that understood him.

"I have a meeting with Lord Cromwell, I shall excuse myself now. " The earl of Wiltshire got up and all his children but Anne and his wife stood up too as custom dictated.

"She is not worthless" George said immediately turning to Tom. Anne rolled her eyes, he had started again. Elizabeth Boleyn and Mary Boleyn watched the two silently with unsurprised expressions. Out of everyone they knew about George's feelings, but they also knew that it was pointless of him always trying to defend her against the other men in the family.

"Father made that comment George, not I" Tom said sounding quite tired

"Of course, you only took part in the process that allowed her to be called such" He did not mean to raise his voice, but lately when it came to Mary, he didn't seem to think anymore. The other day he had called his own wife Mary when they had been arguing and had lied that he had mistaken her for his sister.

Tom pound his fist on the table causing the women seated to flinch a little. He leaned forward so he could look his brother in the eye as he spoke.

"I will remind you this once, George, and this one time only" He spoke loud and clear "Mary is my wife now, she is under my command and protection and there are certain rights that I benefit from in such a union, so from today forward, I relieve you of whatever responsibilities you think you have towards her and ask that you pay you own wife with half as much care and affection. I am positive she would actually be willing to accept such attentions."

George looked at his brother in disgust and he wanted nothing more than to give him a blow to the face, but he restrained himself for the sake of his mother and sisters. Instead he decided to use words to hurt his brother, these words however had no effect on Tom.

"You are becoming more like father everyday"

Tom smiled as he straightened up and folded his arms across his chest.

"I am glad my efforts have been noticed"

George had nothing to say to that and stormed out of the room without a second thought of his mother and sisters.

Elizabeth Boleyn turned away from the doors that had just slammed shut and looked at her eldest child

"You do not mean that do you?" She asked after a few moments silence. Tom turned his dark blue eyes to the woman he had inherited them from. She looked at him worriedly and it annoyed him greatly. She had always thought of him as weak and impressionable. He knew that George was her favorite, George and Mary and that was why she did not want them sent to France, though she lost the battle with Mary, she got to keep her George. He frowned at her and thought about what was so wrong in wanting to be like his father. His father was the reason they were all here, that Anne was queen. He had gone from nothing to the grandfather of the future kings of England, there was nothing left to do but to admire him

"Yes, Mother. I actually do"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days went by so slowly and the longer she stayed here, the more it felt like her soul was being sucked away from her. On the first of the New Year she had been moved to better rooms as her "sentence" was now over. It was in this room that she unavoidably got the best view of Sir Thomas More's execution. Mary had been inconsolable for the rest of the day, not just because the man had been a great supporter of her and her mother, but because she could easily see herself in his place.

She could not believe her father had signed the warrant for his execution. She was not sure she knew why she could not believe it because she had been the same person to confidently say that her father would not arrest her and yet, here she was sitting in the tower of London waiting to be taken from one prison to the next. Mary now realized that she had to start believing the impossible when it came to her father.

The doors opened and Mary looked up surprised to see George Boleyn walking into the room. She was actually expecting Tom as he was to take her to Tutbury Castle today, but seeing George instead caused her to wonder if the plans had changed.

"Lord Rochford" Mary stood up to greet him. She received him as she always did, seeming aloof and very distant.

George looked at her as if she was a wounded puppy and this caused Mary to frown slightly and wonder what he had heard.

"I know my arrival here is unexpected, but I had to see you before you left for the country" He told her. Mary briefly glanced at Margaret uncomfortably. He made it sound as if they were lovers, which they most certainly weren't.

She excused her friend and only companion from the room and once she was gone she rounded on George

"What do you want, George?" George removed his cap and walked closer to her. He did not know what he wanted, he just had a sudden urge to see her and so he came. He was standing so close to her that Mary had to look up at him now. She knew she should take a few steps away from him, but she was frozen in her place out of shock that he was standing where he was, their chests nearly touching.

He gingerly placed his hands on her arms just above her elbow. Mary watched him do this and then she slowly looked up to meet his gaze. They were so intense, so captivating, so distracting. Mary was not sure she knew what was going on. She wanted to say something to him, tell him to stop, but her mouth felt so heavy, her mind all out of sorts. One moment she is standing in the middle of a room in the tower of London and the next she is back in her beautiful garden at Ludlow. Time has gone back and she is young again, fourteen years of age and she is still a princess and George her best of friends. They are alone in the garden, standing so close together after running around the maze and trying to catch their breath. Mary could hardly stand, her corset set too tight. George held her around the waist to support her, their faces had been so close and without much thought, both of them leaned in even closer, curious to see what it felt like to kiss the other. It never happened, Lady Salisbury had called her name and just like that moment years ago, Mary snapped out of whatever trance George had put her under, she took a step away from him and slapped him across the cheek.

"I am a married woman, have you no respect" She was so angry that she was close to tears. She was tired. Tired of people manipulating her and toying with her emotions.

George seemed to realize what he had done and was immediately apologetic. He moved away from her, though he yearned to hold her just to comfort her after acting so stupid.

"I am so sorry Mary, I didn't know what came over me. Forgive me, please. I only came to see you and to make sure that you are well. I never meant-"

"Stop. Just stop!" Mary yelled "I never asked you to check up on me, you owe me nothing. You are no longer in my services, George! I do not need you or your concern or friendship. What was in the past is the past, we were no more than children and I wish to pretend that none of it happened. I am no more to you than your sister-in-law and even with that I wish to have absolutely nothing to do with you, do you understand that!"

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Though, what did he expect her to say, he had almost kissed her, the kings daughter! Again!

"Mary, I am sorr-"

"I meant every word I said. No more" Her voice was strong and firm. George's gaze hardened and he stood a bit straighter.

"You wish to forget our friendship?"

"It is my wish and I am asking that you honor it" Mary said. George didn't know whether to feel hurt or embarrassed. He looked at the ground for a couple seconds before nodding. If Mary wanted him gone there was nothing he could do about it, if anything this was all is own fault anyway.

"If it is what you wish" He finally said. He turned to go, but then he turned around to face her again.

"I am truly to go to France in a weeks' time. I hope…we shall see each other again. As brother and sister in law of course…..perhaps it would be in happier times" Mary didn't think she would ever be happy if she was to remain a Boleyn, but she bowed her head none the less.

He took her in one last time before he turned and left her chambers. When he reached the top of the steps he met is brother coming up and immediately turned his hurt expression into one of indifference

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked quite irritated, but George did not stop to face him.

"I am leaving now and you need not worry about me bothering you again" He answered as he continued down the stairs leaving his brother confused at his reply. Whatever it was, Tom assumed Mary had given him another one of her tongue lashings and that thought made him chuckle as he continued up to get his so called wife. It was time to take her to her new home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yes, there was bit of a wait for this one, but I've been so busy. This is the time of the school year when we get assaulted by papers and tests and so I apologize if anyone was anxiously awaiting an update…. No? That's fine too, I'm just glad to get this out my system. Loll. I struggled a bit with this chapter. I know it is so short, but I promise I wrote it like five times. That almost kiss was not even part of the plan, but like I said before these characters just do whatever they want. Please leave your reviews I barely have the entire story planned out, so I kind of just go with the flow, let me know how you like it and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm excited about writing that one as it would be the start of Mary's new life as Lady Shrewsbury**.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weather was horrible and Mary was sure that the dark clouds and the pouring rain was the confirmation that her life from now own would be a dark and gloomy hell. The winds caused the carriage to wobble a couple of times and several times Mary had to assure Margaret that everything was okay. She had been through worse traveling conditions before and until now Margaret had never really traveled much.

"Why does the viscount not find us a place to stay the night, it is very bad to travel in these conditions" Margaret complained and Mary smiled at her. She understood what Margaret meant but she was not sure where they would stay. They were in the middle of nowhere and far from any major town or city. It was only a few small villages ahead and wherever they stayed, it would be small and not very comfortable for her, Margaret, all of the Viscounts Household, and the Viscount.

There was a huge dip that caused both women to jerk forward and Mary and Margaret held on to each other to steady themselves. Mary would have opened the small shutter in the carriage to check what was happening, but if she opened it, the rain would get in and it would be impossible to see in the dark.

"We are getting robbed" Margaret panicked.

"Marge, we are not getting robbed" Mary's voice was strong as she assured her friend. Just then, the door was opened and Mary saw Master Reynolds, the head of Tom's household, drenched from the rain and using his cap to cover his face. Reynolds was a man of about seven and forty. He seemed to have been working for the Boleyn's for years and from what Mary had observed so far was very fond of Tom, and Tom also seemed to trust him very much as well.

"My Lady Shrewsbury, we have lost a horse and it is impossible to continue to travel by carriage and so we have secured a small place to stay for the night until the conditions have improved."

Perfect. It was cold and she was going to ride in the rain. Mary was sure Boleyn planned this, perhaps he was hoping she would catch her death from whatever sickness this would bring.

Margaret and Mary bundled up as much as possible and Master Reynolds helped Margaret get out first. He asked Mary to stay put as he went to get Margaret situated on a horse. Mary tightened the cloak about her and sighed, praying to God that she would not actually get sick and that the place they were going was not too far away.

Master Reynolds was back after a few minutes and he helped Mary out. Finally stepping out of the carriage she could see that indeed one of the horses pulling the carriage was down, it was most likely injured and she saw some of the men try to attend to it. Others were trying to organize the luggage carts and make sure those were in shape to continue the trip. She saw Margaret perched up on a dark brown horse that belonged to one of Tom's men. The owner of the horse held the reins and he led the horse forward. Margaret looked so scared up there and Mary hopped the man leading the horse would be patient with her.

"Where is the Viscount?" Mary asked after noticing that she had not seen him anywhere

"He rode ahead to the farm house, my lady" Reynolds said. They stopped in front of a grey horse that kept moving around uneasily. She was a beautiful mare and Mary fell in love with her instantly. "Who does she belongs to?" she asked as she patted its Muzzle.

"Newly acquired, madam. My lord Shrewsbury got her last time he visited Wiltshire. Still young and not very experienced, but as an expert rider, you should be able to ride her madam, we are only going six miles." Mary smiled up at the horse and she seemed to calm down as Mary gave her all of her attention. For a split moment, the loud sound of the storm was forgotten and the winds were irrelevant.

"She likes you, My Lady" Reynolds observed kindly. Mary nodded but did not take her eyes away from the horse.

"Master Reynolds, that mare should not be ridden by anyone tonight, do you not see that it is spooked" The moment was gone when she heard his voice. Mary and Master Reynold turned around to see Tom on top of his black stallion. He too was drenched in the rain and by the sound of his voice, was quite irritated.

"I can ride her, I know what I am dealing with" Mary spoke before Master Reynolds could reply.

"There is no time to waste, Mary" His voice was final and it seemed this was the way he spoke to his servants and they were expected to listen, but Mary was not one of his servants.

"I know it, and that is why I would be riding on my own" She held onto Master Reynolds hand and pushed herself on top of the horse. The mare seemed to not like the added weight, but Mary leaned towards its ear and whispered some words that were unheard by everyone else while gently rubbing its beautiful black mane. This seemed to calm her down and Mary urged her forward while Tom watched in slight annoyance. Though he would never say it or even admit it in his mind, he was quite impressed with her knowledge of horses.

The journey continued on. Although it was very uncomfortable because of the winds and the wetness, Mary was enjoying riding on Grey (what she had decided to call the horse, as nothing creative came to mind). She rode alongside Margaret and her companion, whom she found out was named Solomon. Solomon was a young man of two and twenty, and he was actually nice company. He was patient with Margaret and did everything possible to calm her down when she had a panic. Mary liked him and she was pleased that Margaret seemed to get along with him as well. Speaking with Margaret and Solomon, Mary's attention was divided and so when it unexpectedly thundered very loudly, Grey rose up on her hind legs, neighed and went into a furious gallop with Mary still on her back.

It was impossible to calm the horse down at this point and all Mary could do was wrap her hands around the horse tightly, and pray she would not fall to her death. The pounding of her heart drowned out all other noises, including her own screams for help, the ponding of horse hooves behind her, and someone shouting her name.

"Mary!" someone yelled and she turned her head to the side and saw Tom riding alongside her with his arms stretched out

"What are you waiting for? Grab onto me!" She didn't need to think twice before she did. In another time when everything was calm and she was dry, she would look back and wonder if that was a wise decision. Boleyn could have let her go and let her fall to her death in the pretense that he was trying to help her. That did not matter in this moment however, her life was on the line and she needed to act fast. She quickly latched her hand onto his and with incredible strength Tom was able to grab a hold of Mary and get her onto his stallion before coming to a stop.

He quickly assessed her to make sure that all was well. Mary was fine, she was only shaken up and the cold and her wet clothes only caused her to begin to shiver. Tom took off his outer cloak and put it around her, he made sure she was secure in front of him, before he continued riding, determined to get them to a place that was warm and dry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were staying in a farmer's house. The servants had been secured in the barn and the farmer and his wife were generous enough to give Tom and Mary their own room, while they stayed in their children's room. The fire crackled loudly as Margaret combed out Mary's hair in an attempt to dry it. They had arrived at the house about twenty minutes after Tom had saved Mary, She was quickly taken in to be bathed in very warm water and changed into dry clothes. She was feeling much better now, and she only wished that Margaret would go and take care of herself. Her dear friend had insisted on helping her get situated before herself, and Mary had to force her to at least change into dry clothes.

"You must never ride that horse again my lady, I would not allow it" Margaret said for the thirtieth time and Mary smiled. This small incident was not stopping her from riding Grey again. She had a special bond with that horse, she could feel it.

"I have told you that I am perfectly fine, Marge" Mary told her

"Yes Madam, but only because Lord Shrewsbury is an excellent rider. I know we dislike him greatly, but I am thankful that he was there" Mary rolled her eyes. And now, she was sure she would not hear the end of it.

"I had everything under control" Mary said bitterly and Margaret looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"I'm sure you did my Lady, your death grip on the horse would have surely prevented you from falling to your death" Mary could not help but burst out laughing and Margaret joined her. She loved her friend because of how honest and blunt she was. Margaret was the only person Mary would allow to be sarcastic with her, she was the only one that saw the real her and it was good to have someone like that.

The door opened and the laughing stopped. Tom looked at the two women in the room and Margaret quickly curtsied deeply. With a nod of his head he dismissed Margaret and she curtsied once more to both Mary and Tom before leaving the room. Mary picked up the comb that Margaret had dropped and continued to comb out her hair. There was no looking glass in the farmer's room and so Mary had to do without one and she fixed her eyes on the corner of the room instead. She heard Tom moving around the room and the sound of garments hitting the floor and she felt her heart rate increase.

Mary did not know much about men, she had never lived in such close proximities as one. George had always been friend and that was it, he never saw her in her night dress and even though she knew Tom had seen her this way on the night of their wedding, they had been so concentrated on fooling their fathers that they did not think much about anything else. She felt quite exposed just sitting there in her chemise.

"Next time you listen to me" Tom said as he got into the bed. Mary looked up at him for the first time. He was wearing his linen shirt and his hair looked a lot tamer because it was damp as it was usually on the unruly side.

"I made a small mistake, there was no harm done" Mary said going back to working on her hair, now focused on a particular knot that refused to loosen up.

"Yes, no thanks to you" He sounded annoyed and Mary suddenly felt shame and her cheeks reddened as she realized she never thanked him for saving her. It was no small feat though, thanking your enemy, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"I gave it away" Tom said before she could get the words out, but immediately they were forgotten as she digested his words.

"Gave who away, to whom?" Tom rolled his eyes

"I gave the horse to the farmer as compensation for letting us stay the night. She was useless anyway, a waste of my money"

Mary was lost for words. She honestly thought she was going to cry which was ridiculous because it hadn't even been her own horse and she had only ridden it for a few minutes.

"You shouldn't have done that, you should have asked me" Mary stood up annoyed, her hair still damp and tangled. Her voice was raised and her face red, and despite all this, the man on the bed only seemed to find her antics quite funny.

"Why must I consult you about selling my own horse? We have not even lived as a married couple for a full day yet and you already want to control everything." He chuckled again and Mary wanted to scream out of frustration and annoyance. She sat back down and turned her back to him and she continued working on her hair. He had just reminded her that she was married to him and she was absolutely annoyed and scared that the rest of her life would be like this. To not be able to make decisions for herself and to be constantly mocked by her so called husband.

She furiously worked on the knot, putting more force into it than necessary out of anger and pulling at her scalp, which actually hurt a lot. She sighed and almost gave up when she felt a hand collect the comb from her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, she had felt his rough hands and his close presence behind her. She kept quiet has she felt him easily try to fix what she had made worse.

Oddly enough, she was not uncomfortable, it was just weird to think about who had their hands in her hair and actually believe it was happening. It was sad really, her father had done this her; reduced her to the point where she did not have a retinue of ladies at her beck and call and was left with Boleyn!

"What is it between you and George?" He asked quietly. Mary's first reaction was to turn and look up at him, but he gently held her head in place.

"Nothing. As you already know he was a part of my household when we were young. Why do you ask me this?" She answered after a few seconds had passed.

"Why did he visit you today, what did he say?" _Where was this coming from?_ She wondered. What annoyed Mary the most was the urge she had to reply, she felt the need to clear her name from whatever accusation he had in his mind

"He wanted to say goodbye and he also wanted to wish me well" Her voice faltered at the end as she remembered that he had nearly kissed her. Tom was done with her hair and then he turned her around so she was facing him. Placing his hands on either side of her on the arms of the chair, he spoke lowly, but seriously

"I must remind you Mary that once we reach Tutbury, until you sign those papers, you are to receive no guests whatsoever, and no letter is to be sent without my reading it first. You are not going home, you are going to your prison, though it's very pretty, it is still your prison and it would remain so for as long as you remain stubborn"

He walked away from her and got back into bed, blowing out the candles on his side. Mary got up to blow out the candles on the other side of the bed, but refused to get in beside Tom. She walked back to the chair and sat down in the darkness. She would rather sleep on the wooden chair than next to him. Picking up her cloak that had been drying by the fire, she wrapped it around her shoulder and settled to sleep that way. When Tom didn't feel her beside him, he sat up to glance at her.

"You are doing yourself no good by sitting there" he told her, actually quite amused at how stubborn she could be, it was amazing really.

"That should be of no concern of yours. Good night" Mary said closing the subject and Tom not really bothered, only shrugged and went back to bed. He had a long day of riding tomorrow and he was not going to have her bother him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tutbury Castle was beautiful, Tom calling it pretty did it no justice whatsoever but the fact that she was being brought here by no will of hers took the beauty away from the castle. Tutbury Castle was located in the small village of Tutbury and with it came vast amounts of land that was suitable for hunting, ponds for fishing and a very beautiful garden at the western part of the castle.

Mary stepped out of the carriage with a sore back, though she tried very hard to not let it show. Tom was leading her into her new home, or prison, which was how she saw it. All the servants and attendants had already lined up across the front steps in order to meet their new mistress.

An older woman stepped forward. She was a tall woman and quite plump as well. She had dark brown hair and kind brown eyes. Her smile was so very friendly and almost motherly. Attached to her leg was a little girl of about eight years old that Mary assumed was her daughter. The girl was blond and had pretty blue eyes, which she hid behind the woman's skirts.

"Mary, this is Mistress Sawyer, up until now it was her job to run the castle, now that you are here she would be here to help you in every step of the way." Mary smiled at the kind looking woman

"How are you Mistress Sawyer?" Mary asked warmly and the woman curtsied the best way she could with the little girl still hanging on to her

"Very well, thank you My Lady. You are most welcome to Tutbury" Mistress Sawyer replied.

"Mistress Sawyer is also a trained midwife, so she would be of help when the time eventually comes" Tom added and the woman beamed as he announced her credentials. Mary on the other hand looked at him as if he had said something truly disturbing. She cleared her throat nervously as she glanced back at Mistress Sawyer.

"Is this your daughter?" Mary asked getting off the subject

Mistress Sawyer brought the child forward and asked her to cutesy to the new lady of the house. The little girl did as she was told. Tom smiled at her and Mary thought she was precious.

"Not my daughter mam, but close enough. This is Matilda, my Lady." Matilda looked shyly at the ground when Mary looked at her.

"You are unusually shy today" Matilda looked up at Tom and smiled before looking at Mary

"I am happy you are here at Tutbury, my lady. I was anxiously awaiting your arrival" Matilda told Mary and that made her smile.

"Is that so, and why is that?" She asked

"I made you a present. I shall go get it" She quickly turned to run back into the house. Mistress Sawyer looked scandalized and she yelled at her to come back, but Matilda was going to get her present. Mary thought it quite amusing and she brushed off Mistress Sawyer's apologies as they finally entered the castle.

Mary took in her new home. It was grand, but not too flashy. There were portraits and beautiful tapestries around the walls. It was clean and everything looked quite organized.

The sound of running feet could be heard again and Matilda appeared with a piece of parchment in her hands. She went up to Mary and handed it to her. Mary looked at the parchment and saw that it was a drawing of flowers. Her heart warmed at the gesture and she smiled at the little girl.

"I would keep this with me at all times, thank you very much Matilda, I love it." Matilda beamed.

"Mistress Sawyer would show you to your rooms and give you a tour of the castle. I hope you find it to your liking as you will be spending a lot of time here" Tom said. Trust him to dampen her mood. Mary thought.

"I bid you ladies a good afternoon" Nodding at Mary and giving Matilda a small wink, he walked away and left them to their own devices.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tour of the castle ended when they arrived in front of her chambers. Mary and Margaret were led in by Mistress Sawyer. Halfway through the tour Matilda had wondered off somewhere else with Mistress Sawyer yelling at her not to leave the castle grounds. Mary thought the relationship the two had was absolutely hilarious because it reminded her of her years with Lady Salisbury at Ludlow. She knew she was not always well behaved and she had given her governess a hard time.

"I hope you find it to your liking madam" Mistress Sawyer said as Mary walked around the room. It was large, spacious, and quite beautiful. Mary smiled at the older woman. She was not one to be picky, this room was a step up from her rooms at Hatfield and the tower, so she was fine with this.

"This would do, Thank you Mistress Sawyer."

Mary inspected the room to begin to get familiar with it.

"Supper would be ready in a few hours" Mary acknowledged the woman with a nod as she looked into the closets and saw that her things had already been brought in. She noticed a door on the other side of the room and she walked towards it and opened it only to see a small dark corridor.

"That door leads to my lord Shrewsbury's chambers. It is a secret passage only for you and him" Mistress Sawyer said with a huge smile and Mary had to force one of her own. She wondered if the woman had any idea about the situation of their marriage. Once Mistress Sawyer left Mary and Margaret alone in the room, Mary wasted no time turning the lock of the door leading to Tom's room. She leaned on the door and sighed deeply.

"I am now in my prison" She said sliding to the ground "God help me"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That was a really long chapter. I hope you guys liked it. What do you guys think? Where did Matilda come from? How do you think Mary is going to like Tutbury? Leave your reviews, I love hearing your thoughts. Next chapter would be focused on the court and somebody special is going to make an appearance, can you guess who?**


	13. Chapter 12

Two weeks later

Hampton Court

Tom leaned against a large desk as he watched George fill his trunk. Things had become a bit strained between the two brothers and that didn't settle well with him. To Tom Boleyn, family was everything and no matter what, he always tried to settle all differences between himself and his siblings. After spending three days at Tutbury, Tom returned to court as he preferred to be in the capital, plus George was leaving for France in a matter of days and he wanted to be present when is brother departed for his ambassador duties. The king had recently made George the English ambassador in France, which was a great honor for their family, but also sad because they were bound to see less of him now.

"You have servants for that" Tom said, noting the obvious as said servant stood nervously in the corner of the room itching for his master to allow him do his job.

George looked to see his man servant standing in the corner and he slightly frowned at him. Suddenly adopting a voice that sounded very much like his uncles', the Duke of Norfolk, "Charlie, what are you still doing here? I gave you the afternoon off! Sailing to France is no small feat! What should I do to you when I need your assistance and you are not available because you decided to stand in my cambers and gawk at me?" The boy looked at him with wide eyes and Tom swore any second now he might start to cry

"Go on boy, leave!" Charlie, who was a skinny lad of fourteen, quickly shuffled out of the room. Tom laughed loudly, a bark like laughter that was quite contagious. George looked at is older brother and grinned.

"It is always enjoyable to mess with him" He said. He had not meant any of the yelling, Charlie was just a kid who took his job a bit too seriously and George liked to bug him for that. "The dimmest out of Edmund Howards' kids I think"

Tom smiled just a bit before his expression turned into one more serious. He was going to talk about what happened the last time that they had been together, but as he opened his mouth to speak, George beat him to it.

"I should apologize for how I spoke to you the last time" He played around with a linin shirt in his hands. A movement that Tom noticed and took to understand that what his brother was going to say next was not easy for him. "You are right. Mary is your wife and I have no business in your relationship or how you run your affairs. I just…" He paused and thought carefully about is words. "Growing up it was my duty to protect her and it is not easy to just let that go" His voice was sincere and it caused Tom to want to try and understand his brother's attachment to the Lady Mary. He nodded his head accepting the apology.

"I too should apologize for adding fuel to the fire" Tom told him. George smiled and threw the shirt in his hands into his trunk before picking up another pile of folded shirts.

"Has she settled well at Tutbury?" George asked and Tom shrugged

"She should have nothing to complain about" George knew his brother was telling the truth. Tutbury was beautiful and he knew that Tom's household was quite lovely as well, but he also knew that Mary might not really care for the beauty of the castle, she would feel imprisoned despite it all.

"She has met Tilda?" Tom nodded

"She does not know who she is to me" George was not so sure about that. Mary was very attentive and if she did not put it together before Tom left, he was sure she knew by now.

"George, I am not unkind to her. If anything I am frank with her. I do not sugarcoat my words, I do not really see her as a wife, but I am not unkind to her. She too does not hold back her tongue and I do not stop her from it, she is lucky I do not, she is quite stubborn." He mumbled that last part to himself as he folded his arms across his chest in annoyance and George smiled very slightly, that if Tom had not been looking closely at him he might have missed it.

"You loved her" He spoke up as the realization hit him. He straightened up and stared at George in awe. He loved Lady Mary. He loved their sister's rival. It was, it was unheard of. So that was why George had always acted the way he had towards Mary.

George on the other hand was taken aback by the sudden statement. He tried to find his voice but it seemed to be stuck somewhere in his throat. He looked down at the trunk in front of him before looking up at his brother again and continuing with his packing as if nothing important had just been said

"We were young. Children with childish feelings. I was nothing but a loyal subject"

"You still love her" Tom edged on.

George and Tom locked gazes and he shook his head.

"I care for her as a sister, as that is what she is to me now." He smiled to show he was not affected by the conversation "Besides I'm married to Jane. She is the one that I love" If George had been singing, those last few words would have fallen flat and killed the melody. His smile remained and Tom thought it best not to pry anymore.

"Is Jane to go with you to France?" George shook his head.

"Not this time." He said "This trip would be more about getting settled in France, knowing who my friends are versus my enemies. After I return for Christmas next year, Jane would go with me in the new year."

It was silent as George continued to pack and Tom decided to help him organize the papers on his desk and stuff them into the leather folder lying there. After a few minutes went by, Tom spoke to break the silence.

"I cut her thumb. The king wanted evidence and I knew father would as well. As much as you like to think, I am not a monster, George"

Though he tried to act like anything to do with Mary was none of his concern, George could not lie that he was not glad to hear this new piece of information. He looked at his brother hoping that he could see how grateful he was without him saying it. His joy was not only about Mary, but also about his brother. George realized that he was not completely lost after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The king had called for a Privy Council meeting that morning and every member of the council, each of them being some of the most powerful men in all of England, sat around the large rectangular table listening intently to the king's secretary as he read out his planned proposal for parliament. The king (but really Cromwell) had come up with the idea to look into the monasteries and begin to dissolve them. In his research Cromwell had found that some of these monks and nuns were living lives with income he believed they shouldn't have. All this was greed and not acceptable in the house of God, but George, Tom and the other reformers in the room could see through Cromwell's well-manicured speech. Protestantism was about to make its full entrance. The kings break with the pope and Rome did nothing to change the religion still practiced in England, it became exactly that, a church in England with no ties with Rome. The Church in England simply became the Church of England with the king as the new head.

"You want to get rid of the monasteries? And do what with the monks and nuns?" Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk asked quite irritated. Everyone knew he didn't like Thomas Cromwell very much.

"There is nothing in the bible that says men and women must live in celibacy for life. I however remember it saying 'be fruitful and multiply'" Tom said more in defense of his belief than Cromwell. He really had no feelings for the man. He was friends with Anne and their father, but there was something about him that just rubbed him the wrong way. George says that Cromwell is just very misunderstood, and he thought he was ambitious and selfish, but he was very passionate about the reformation of the church, something they all had in common.

"Have married priest?" Northumberland questioned. The idea was foreign, the priest was supposed to be pure, asexual.

"And for God's sake no more Latin, God understands English I am sure" Norfolk said. A series of arguments broke out from every end of the table. Everyone debating on the ideals of the Church of England. Though they had all signed the acts of supremacy, many of them still held onto catholic beliefs, it was not an easy thing to just throw out the window. Henry listened quietly as his council argued amongst themselves with Cromwell being unable to get them to settle down. He knew that he needed to set some concrete rules and laws of the new church, he and Anne had been talking about it and she had been giving him many great ideas. He brought his head out of his musings and frowned at his unruly privy councilmen.

"ENOUGH!"

At the sound of the king's voice everyone ceased to speak. It was now so very quiet in the room that a feather would make a sound if it dropped.

"We must establish a new doctrine, I am aware of that" He looked at Cromwell "I need Archbishop Cranmer here as soon as possible" Cromwell noted the kings request and Henry continued

"As for the monasteries, Mister Cromwell go ahead and take your research to parliament, tell them I am in full support of this movement. I want every land, jewel, and money ceased to be brought back to the royal treasury, so that we might sell it to more deserving subjects."

"Your majesty" George spoke up "I fear going in this way might cause the people to be unhappy"

"They have not complained about the change of the church, they are in full support of the Church of England and would not question the king" Cromwell said and George could hear Charles Brandon snort beside him.

"Rochford has a point" Tom spoke up "What is the plan for the dissolution?"

"We go in and tear it down" Sir Richard Rich stated and Tom gawked at how stupid that sounded. They could not be serious, could they?

"No show for the public? They would take this personally. Much like you Mister Cromwell to not thi-"

"Suffolk!" Henry glared at his best friend and Charles muttered an apology before staring Cromwell down. Cromwell looked smug in his spot at the other end of the table. Henry was going to address the new situation, when his page boy entered the room looking very shocked and pale.

"Do you not see that I am busy?!" Henry snapped. The boy fell to his knees

"Forgive me your majesty, but I…I didn't know what to do. The princess…the dowager princess….she's here" For the second time that afternoon it became deathly quiet in the pricy chamber. Tom and George shared a glance before turning to look at their father and uncle, who both looked suspicious.

"Dowager Princess of Wales? Catherine?" Henry stood up as he spoke, not quite sure whether he should be concerned or not

"Yes, your majesty, the former queen. She's here and she requested an audience"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boom! Had to end it there, it was just asking for it. I hope you liked this chapter, I realize that it's not super eventful, more like a history lesson. I tried to incorporate some of the things I myself just learnt in class and I hope you guys like it. If I missed something, I'm sorry, wasn't striving to be super accurate. lol. One person guessed that the special guest might be Catherine and you were right! Catherine is here to plead for Mary, so hopefully Henry hears her out. P.s Edmund Howard didn't have a dim witted son named Charlie, I wouldn't know that. He did have a son names Charles, so I sort of just picked him from a list of names. I really hope you leave me your reviews, they make me abandon home work, so I can update


	14. Chapter 13

She knew death was coming for her. She felt it creeping nearer and nearer each day, but it did not scare her. After being pushed out of her home without the luxuries she had been accustomed to, Katherine was already left for dead. She had no doubt that Henry and Anne prayed for her death daily, if only to allow all of the monarchs in Europe accept their marriage and heirs.

Katherine had long resented them. For far too long she had fought and fought, she cried blood and tears, but it was all to no avail. God had not listened. She had prayed for her child to be okay, to retain her birthright, but God had not listened. Despite everything, Katherine did not resent God. After so much time in solitude and being subjected to her thoughts for most hours of the day, she had come to realize that she had missed something.

Perhaps God did not listen because she was trying to fight his plans. Her mother had always told her that God worked in mysterious ways and Katherine was beginning to realize that it was not his plan for her to remain queen or that her Mary be Queen after her. So, when she received a letter from Anne Boleyn stating that her daughter had been arrested and then another one saying she would be placed under house arrest until she singed the acts of supremacy and succession, Katherine decided that she was going to make things right, she was not going to have her daughter end up like her even if it was the last thing she did. Using some of her savings, she rented a carriage and with the help and care of Lady Darrel made the agonizing journey to London in order to see the king and sign the acts in place of her daughter.

Henry stared blankly at her as Katherine explained why she was there. The king did not look like he was actually listening to her, he was more struck by how much the woman before him had changed. Katherine was deathly pale and thin. Her hair had turned grey in some areas and her once vibrant blue eyes were dull and sunken. A part of him screamed that he had done this to her, but another part, a much bigger part, hushed that thought very quickly.

The other four men allowed to stay in the room after Katherine had made her presence known were the king's best friend and the queen's relatives: her father, uncle, and brothers. Each and every one of them stood in shocked silence looking at their former queen, a woman who used to be very beautiful, who had such a strong and intimidating presence. To Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard, this was surreal, another victory, Katherine of Aragon had finally surrendered and had come begging for mercy. They both smiled in satisfaction.

Charles Brandon looked very troubled as he looked at his former queen, the woman he secretly supported, but could never defend. George could barely look at her out of shame and so kept his eyes trained to the ground. Tom Boleyn however, kept his eyes fixed on the woman. His mother in law. For years he had spoken ill of the woman. During the trials and when the courts were murmuring about the kings great matter, Tom had always watched from afar as Katherine walk around court, he spied on her household and was personally responsible for convincing most of her ladies to join Anne's household. He was also the one responsible for delivering the message alongside Cromwell that her marriage was over and she was to be sent away. He never gave her much thought then, she had been a problem to solve, an enemy to defeat and they had won. Now, she stood before him as his mother in law and he could not take is eyes off her. He was not glad to see her, but at the same time he could not mock her like his father and uncle did.

"You are willing to agree that our marriage was not a marriage and that Mary is Illegitimate?" Henry said after a few seconds of processing her words.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to free my daughter… our daughter." Despite her looks, Katherine's voice was still strong and carried the authoritative tone that they were all accustomed to.

Henry stared at her for a couple minutes.

"Very well then, we shall have Cromwell present in no time" He said as someone went to fetch the secretary immediately.

"Now that you have decided to accept the truth, perhaps you can reside in a more suitable establishment. And I am sure the queen can offer you a few more hands." Katherine smiled sadly at him. Her appearance had made him feel slightly guilty.

"I am afraid that there would be no point in that, my stay at the More shall not be for much longer" an eerie silence followed after Katherine spoke and a sudden chill went down the king's spine. Just then, before anyone could speak, Cromwell walked into the office with the necessary documents in hand. He made the appropriate gestures to his superiors in the room, bowing to Katherine finally.

He spread out the documents on the table and Katherine took in a deep breath as she looked them over. The king leaned in over her shoulder and studied the parchment laid out before them and gently placed the quill in Katherine's hands.

Katherine sighed deeply knowing she was signing away her daughter's future, the one she had hope for her, one where she held a scepter in her hand and a crown on her head. But her plans were not God's plans and Katherine had to let it all go. She turned her head just enough so that the King alone would hear her speak.

"Take care of our daughter Harry. She is the evidence of the love we once shared, a precious jewel. Do not allow her to be an orphan while you are still around." Henry stared at her, not giving her any assurances that he had heard her words, but Katherine did not need any, she tightened her hold on the quill and began to sign her name and Mary's. She turned to face the men in the room.

"I am sure that my lord Wilshire is quite happy this day" Katherine said acknowledging the man for the first time since she had been in the room. Thomas Boleyn smiled wildly, not sparing a tooth. "Do not gloat for long, my lord for it is the meek who will inherit the earth"

"That is all well and good, your highness, as long as it is my daughter who seats by the king" Boleyn said "A daughter who is in delicate condition and would be most disturbed to hear of your presence at court."

Suddenly, something seemed to go off in Henry's head.

"Now that you have signed Katherine, you must leave court and return to the more as you have chosen to remain there."

"Is your majesty suggesting I leave this very instant?" She frowned at him, though not really shocked that Henry would suggest such a thing. Everyone here knew that she was in no condition to travel, especially after just arriving just a few hours ago.

"It would displease the queen greatly, and frankly I do not want the news to spread that you are at court" Henry said looking her in the eyes and boldly holding his own, despite her terrible glare.

"Then I shall be quiet-"

"No, you will leave…now" He turned to Tom, who stood silently this whole time.

"My lord Shrewsbury would escort you back to the More" Speaking directly to Tom, he said, "Prepare your men and leave as early as you can, make no noise as you go" Tom immediately accepted the task by bowing to the king, but when he looked gazes with the former queen, he wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not too long ago, he had to travel with the daughter and now it was the mother. He would never complain to carry out any of the king's orders, but he thought this was a bit ridiculous. He knew the king asked of this for the protection of his sister and her unborn son, but Tom hardly thought that seeing Katherine would cause Anne to lose her child, especially when he knew that it was Anne who thought of writing to Katherine so that she could do something about Mary.

Katherine seemed to have shrinked since the last time she was at court. As she walked towards the carriage, she took her time as she preferred to admire and commit to memory the building and surrounding that had been her home (one of them) for so many years. She seemed perfectly okay with the fact that the king may have just sent her to her death faster and that puzzled Tom. She smiled as the cold air blew around them and her gaze met Tom's. As if reading his mind, she spoke.

"Nothing he does surprises me anymore. I knew what I was doing when I came" She said. Tom stood by the carriage ready to offer her a hand to enter. Katherine took his hand and with the help of Lady Darrel on her other side, climbed into the carriage. She did not let go of his hand however. She brought her other hand to his cheek and smiled.

"My Mary has married a handsome man" Tom stepped back from her and frowned. Was she not angry that he was married to her daughter?

"That may be true, but trust me your highness it was not of her own will…or mine for that matter" Katherine laughed.

"Of course it wasn't" she said "His ways are not our ways" Whether she was talking about God or the king, he was not sure, but he did wonder what God had to do with his marrying Mary and why Katherine of Aragon of all people, thought it was something to laugh about.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple hours into the journey, it was already becoming evening time, Tom knew he would have to stop for the night despite the king's orders to take Katherine directly back, he did not think the frail woman would make it through the journey in the dark and the terrible cold it brought.

He was already thinking about what time they would stop and where they would board for the night, he knew a few friends along the way to Cambridgeshire that they could stay with for the night in order to rest. Tom was thinking about which one of his esquires he would send ahead, when another member of his household who was charged with staying by the carriage rode up to him at full speed.

"My Lord!" Tom paused and turned his horse around to face him.

"The dowager princess has taken ill, she asks for you" Tom cursed under his breath. He wanted to avoid this.

"Stop the horses" He commanded "Stand by for my orders" He rode quickly towards the carriage that was following at a slower pace. His horse barely stopped before he jumped off it and entered the carriage.

Katherine was lying down, resting on Lady Darrel, who seemed to be unable to stop her tears from falling. She had a cloth in her hand and she used it to wipe the sweat that formed on Katherine's forehead.

"She fell asleep and when she woke, she said she was in pain." Lady Darrel told him and upon hearing her lady speaking to someone, Katherine opened her eyes.

"I believe my time has come" She said. She motioned for him to sit down, which he did, taking the chairs opposite her. Katherine tried to sit up and lady Darrel helped support her.

"You are the…long awaited son I have prayed for" Katherine began, taking a deep breath so she could continue. "Married to my sweet daughter, you are now my son and as a mother on her death bed, I wish to give you my blessings"

Tom immediately felt uncomfortable. Shaking his head he spoke up.

"Woman, do you forget who I am?" His statement seemed cold, but his voice was gentle. "Whose son I am, whose brother? You forget that it was I who ran you out of court"

"I do not forget it" She said. "But it does not change the fact that you are now my son in law, and hopefully father to my grandchildren" He could not help the slight amused smile on his lips. Katherine saw it and smiled too.

"You do not mind having grandchildren that bear the name Boleyn?"

"As long as their father is good to them and their mother." She told him before going into a coughing fit. Lady Darrel sobbed loudly as she tried to calm her down. Tom called for someone to bring him a cup of ale. Once Katherine had drank a little and the coughing had stopped, she composed herself and looked at the young man before her.

"My daughter had been through so much in her short life. Many of it through no fault of her own." She told him. "It is for my sake that she refused to sign the act that the king commanded her to. Mary would not want to betray me or my honor. She is as stubborn as both her parents and if I did not decide to go to London, who knows for how long she would keep herself from signing." Tom had no response to that because he too did not know, sometimes he thought Mary would never break. The cracking of Katherine's voice brought him to look at her again.

"I do not want her to be unhappy" She said and Tom could see the tears falling down her cheeks

"I do not want her to die unable to see her children. To be unloved and alone except for the company of one most faithful friend." Lady Darrell could not control her tears at this point and held onto the dying queen even tighter as if that would keep her from deaths grip. "I want her to love and be loved, I want her to be happy, I want her to trust, I want her to live, to really live…I want….I want you to give my Mary these things"

Tom was shocked and that is an understatement. He did not understand, did not know how he could possibly make that happen, he could not do any of those things, he was supposed to be her enemy, her jailer. Tom wondered if death made people think very stupidly

"Madam, you make no sense-"

"Promise me Tom Boleyn, promise me you will give her all of these things" Tom watched in horror as Katherine's breathing became hard and laboring. Her skin became paler with each second, and her lips began to turn blue.

"I…knew…I…would…die…faster…if…I…made...this…trip" she continued to fight to breath. Lady Darrell was crying even harder, she knew that there was nothing to be done, Katherine was already dead the moment they left the More together for London. "I needed….to make….sure that….Mary...would be okay" Katherine forced herself up and held on to Tom's hands. "Promise me….please…promise me" Another coughing fit followed and Tom held on to her in an attempt to give her some kind of comfort. Lady Darrel cried and Tom held onto Katherine, he watched as the light slowly faded from her eyes and it tugged at his heart to witness this. She kept her gaze fixed on his, still hopeful. Despite how absurd her request was, he could not let the woman die without being at peace. She wanted her daughter to be well cared for and Tom decided he could do that. He decided he could give her children and ensure a comfortable life for her, he wasn't sure he could do anything else, like make her happy or feel loved, but he could give security, and he was sure that would be enough to give her a content life.

"I promise" He spoke clearly and Katherine's labored breathing slowed as she smiled at him. She opened her mouth to speak again, but her words came out as whispers and Tom had to lean close to her mouth to hear her final words.

"God bless you Tom Boleyn" with that, she slipped into an eternal darkness.

Lady Darrel wailed in agony as Tom simply stared at the woman in his arms. It took him a couple seconds to figure out his next move, then he was on his feet again. He lay Katherine down on the floor of the carriage and had her face covered. Lady Darrel was given a horse to ride and Tom quickly got back on his own horse.

"The Dowager Princess of Wales is dead" He announced. His men pulled off their hats in respect. "We are to Tutbury immediately, after that, we return to London." Galloping ahead of them, his household was on the move, behind them in the carriage was the body of the former Queen of England.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know I have not posted in a while but I've been super busy, so sorry about that. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you can leave reviews that would be lovely, just so I know how you guys liked it. Thanks Everyone and a Happy New Year in advance!


	15. Chapter 14

Tutbury Castle

It didn't take long for Mary to get accustomed to her new home, or prison as she preferred to think of it sometimes. Whatever it was supposed to be, With Tom away, it felt more like home. Mary felt comfortable walking around the halls getting to know the workers and members of her household. There were tons of maids and esquires. She met Lancelot, the stable boy. He seemed to know everything there was about horses, and Mary enjoyed his company now and again. Mary was not allowed to leave Tutbury, so when she wanted to ride around the vast lands of the castle, Lancelot would be her companion. Mistress Sawyer was another one that was a friend of hers. The woman was so very motherly and it had been long since Mary had that type of figure around her. It was sometimes hard to forget that she was still only seventeen and still in need of the guidance of a mother.

Speaking of mothers, Mary found herself becoming maternal each day. Matilda was by far her most favorite person at Tutbury. It didn't take long for the two to become close, and soon Mary had a little mini-me that followed her everywhere she went.

It didn't take long for Mary to figure out whose child Matilda was. The little girl looked a lot like her mother, she assumed. The blond hair, her little nose, and perhaps her lively spirit. But Mary could see Tom in her eyes, they had the same deep blue eyes and her smiled mirrored his. Not that Mary saw him smiling much, but she did witness him mocking her once or twice. Matilda seemed to be aware of her parentage, though she always referred to her father as Viscount or Lord. Mary did not think it odd as most illegitimate children referred to their fathers by their titles, what she found different was the way Matilda seemed so familiar with Tom. As if they he was more than her master. It's not like she thought it a bad thing, she just did not expect it seeing as Tom was a Boleyn; she didn't think Boleyn's of all people would care much for their illegitimate children. She assumed this because in the past George had mentioned how their father had given away his own illegitimate kids, taken them from their mothers and sent them abroad where they would not be of any trouble. Matilda seemed to enjoy everything, but the title and recognition that came with being a Viscounts daughter.

As a mother figure to the girl, Mary took an interest in Matilda's education- seeing as she did not have a whole lot to do because Mistress Sawyer refused to let her lift a finger- Mary busied herself teaching Matilda Greek and Latin, subjects her tutors thought too advanced for an illegitimate child. Matilda was currently translating Ovid's _The Heroides_ from Latin to English when the doors to Mary's chambers opened and Tom appeared at the threshold.

Matilda's face lit up and she dropped her quill immediately so that she could go greet him with a hug. As if suddenly remembering something, she froze midway and awkwardly curtsied to him before looking back at Mary, who seemed irritated that he was in her room. Mary's eyes softened when she met Matilda's.

"Malti, why don't you go find Mistress Sawyer or Marge. We shall continue later" Mary told her. The young girl nodded and walked to the entrance where her father stood unusually quiet. He smiled lightly at her as she approached him and she beamed at him in return. Tom ruffled her hair when she reached him, causing her to laugh and then run out of the room to give the adults some privacy.

"Malti?" Tom asked once they were alone, one eyebrow raised and a bemused look on his face.

"It is my pet name for her" Mary said frowning slightly. Tom was glad she was kind to Matilda and that they got along well, but he could not think about that now as there were more pressing matters.

"I have not come with good news" He said

"When do you ever" Mary rolled her eyes and began clearing the pamphlets she and Matilda had been using.

"Mary" She paused and looked at him. He had never said her name like that before, with emotion laced around it, though what emotion she could not tell. His eyes seemed different, in fact his whole demeanor was different. He was not trying to seem overpowering or in control, he looked quite sad and Mary suddenly had the feeling that something was absolutely wrong.

"What is it Boleyn? What has happened?" She asked, all sorts of scenarios running through her mind, the one that stuck out though, was that her mother had died, but it could not be it because Tom actually looked sad. Perhaps it was her father and his brat queen would have to be regent until she gave birth to what they all assumed was a son. But would he be sad about that? It felt like forever before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"The dowager princess of Wales is dead. Your mother is dead, I'm sorry" Mary felt her knees go weak and she stumbled backward to fall into a chair. She stared at him as if she had never seen him before, as is she was in some sort of weird dream and nothing at all made sense. Nothing made sense because he had just said her mother was dead. Her mother.

"You are lying" She said. She was not going to believe him, this was just another cruel joke. That is exactly what it was, a cruel joke.

"Mary, I will not lie about something like this" He did not look like he was telling a lie. He did not seem like he was joking around. He was not smirking at her or making fun of her and that only confused her more, but she believed him, perhaps for the simple fact that she herself had felt it coming for some time now. Her worst nightmare had come true. Her blood ran cold as the realization hit her and her body began to tremble before she screamed. It sounded as if she was dying. It was the most painful and most tragic sound Tom believed he had ever heard, and he had been in the middle of battle fields before, he had heard dying men scream.

Her arms were wrapped around her middle as she cried. Her face was ashen and her lips trembled horribly. Tom had to force his legs to move towards her. He gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders and Mary looked into his face. She really wanted to find a sign that he was lying, that he was doing this just to watch her make a fool of herself, but she had never seen him look more sincere.

"W…when?" She spoke between sobs.

"Last night." He paused "I have brought her to you" Mary stopped crying and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come" She said nothing as Tom led her to the solar. Inside, Catherine's body was laid out on the table. She was still in the clothes she had on when she traveled to London, but her skin looked clean and her face relaxed. Sweet scents had been lit in the room to commemorate the body and as Mary walked in she found Lady Darrel kneeling by the table saying prayers for her dead mistress.

The older woman quickly ended her prayers and hurried to Mary's side to envelop her in a hug.

"Princess Mary, look at you now, you are a woman" Mary hugged the older woman tightly as tears rolled down her eyes. Lady Darrel had always been kind to her, treating her like a daughter and smuggling some letters from her mother to her.

"Tell me everything, Lady Darrell" Mary said releasing the woman from her tight embrace and slowly walking to her mother's body. None of them noticed when Tom stepped out of the room.

Mary took her mother's hands in hers as Elizabeth Darrell told the young woman everything that happened in the days leading to her mother's death. Once she was done, Mary asked to be left alone with her mother and Lady Darrell obliged. It was impossible to tell how long she sat with her mother, tears falling out of her eyes as she tried to process all that she had just heard. Her mother had sacrificed herself for her, she tarnished her own honor so that Mary could live an easier life, and her father, the man who had already done her so much wrong, just hit her with yet another painful blow. Her head hurt, her chest hurt, everything was just so painful right now and all she wanted was for her mother to open her eyes and smile at her and tell her everything would be okay.

She didn't hear the door open up again, or the footsteps that approached her. Tom stood still for a few seconds before he reached out awkwardly for her shoulder, but then he thought better of the intimate act and pulled back his hand. He cleared his throat but still Mary did not move.

"I must take her to London now. I have only just dispatched the messenger to go inform the king. I will send her ahead and wait for you to get ready to ride with me to London" It was silent as Mary did not respond immediately.

"Did she say anything to you? Was she angry at me for our marriage? I doubt she was, for she knows it was not my choice. Was she in pain?" Mary finally turned to him. Her eyes were wide and expecting. She was hoping to get some kind of comfort, reassuring words that her mother passed easy, for it was all she could hope for.

"No pain" Tom said "She was as elegant as a Princess until the end"

"She was a Queen" Mary said correcting him. Tom clenched his jaw to hold is tongue for the fact that she was grieving.

"At some point, yes she was" Mary stared at him audaciously. Her teary blue eyes were the replica of her mother's and for the first time since he had known her, they seemed to have an unpleasing effect on Tom. He broke eye contact with her and stared at the body of the late queen instead.

Mary looked at her mother again. Her eyes filled with fresh tears, she leaned down to kiss her forehead and then moving to her ears she whispered "Voy a recordar todo lo que me enseñaste mamá. Te quiero mucho. Adios" (I will remember everything you taught me mama. I love you so much. Good bye)

Tom watched as Mary began to sob again before fleeing the room. He assumed she would now attempt to get ready for their journey, but he was sure her friend Margaret and Mistress Sawyer would see to everything.

He stood there looking at Catherine for a few seconds ready to call the men to come place her in her coffin, when tiny footsteps entered the room.

"Papa?" He turned and smiled at his daughter, who hurried to his side.

"Is that Lady Mary's Mama?" She asked him as Tom put his arms around her small shoulders.

"Yes, it is"

Matilda turned to look up at her father, "Papa, may I come to London too. Lady Mary is very sad and she would like my company. I want to be able to cheer her up as well. I know how feels, my mama died too remember?"

"I remember, darling. But you know how it has to be at court, you would have to stay with Mistress Sawyer, and you will be in the kitchens and you know I don't want that for you. I would rather you write to Mary" Matilda was not happy to hear his response, though she was not surprised. He never liked her going to court because the Earl disapproved. Thomas Boleyn hated the fact that Matilda was being raised in Tutbury as a "Servant", if he knew the extent of his son and granddaughters relationship, he was sure to ship Matilda off to some relatives somewhere far away.

"I worked in the kitchen before, papa. I know how" Matilda was not giving up this time however. Mary was technically her step mother and she loved her very much, though she never told her this, she wanted to show it by being there when she really needed it.

"Papa?"

"Tilda, I said no!" Tom snapped unexpectedly and the young girl froze "Now, do not ask me about this again. Is that clear?

"Yes, my lord" she bowed her head as tears welled in her eyes "I'm sorry"

Tom immediately felt bad for snapping at her. He bent down till he was at her level and lifter her head up gently with her chin. "Court is not a place I want you in. I know you only mean to help, but trust me my sweet, when I say it is better you stay put. I will personally make sure Mary gets your letters and that she writes back to you. I'm sure she will for it seems as if you two are already great friends" Matilda nodded in response and he smiled "Don't cry, my Tilda. Run along now and help her get packed, I'm sure she would be glad to see you" Matilda nodded and hurried for the doors

"Matilda" She paused and looked at her father

"Remember, when we are alone do not refer to me as my Lord" He begged. She nodded and looked over at the Catherine's body.

"She's beautiful like Lady Mary" Tom shook his head as he followed Matilda out of the room.

"If you say so"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later

The entire country was in mourning of their beloved former queen. Anne, was not as popular as Catherine was, and at this point might never be. Every person in Peterborough Cathedral sat silent during the funeral service of the former queen. Many in attendance were people were nobles who had always supported her, but never spoke up. Among the queens family only George and his wife, Jane Parker were present aside from Tom. The King and Queen could not attend a funeral.

Mary did not make a sound throughout the service. It was disturbingly a protestant one and that really bothered her, but what could she do, her mother signed the documents. Aside from sacrificing her life for her, she was also willing to damn her soul as well. Mary didn't shed a tear during the service and she did not do so when her mother's coffin was carried away and placed in its tomb. Not a word was spoken as people came to her to wish her well, people that could have helped her years before but hid themselves. Now she was alone and in the hands of her enemies. She had no hope, no mother, and no friend. She did not look at their faces and she did not say a word to them.

A banquet was held later on in celebration of the former queen's life. It was held in the Boleyn Manor in Cambridge. The King had given Tom the job of burying his mother in law and taking care of her affairs. The Manor was filled with visitors and people were merry and socializing.

George made his way through the crowed to find his brother speaking with a few of his colleagues.

"There he is" Thomas Wyatt cheered lifting a cup of ale "The French Ambassador. Delayed your trip, then?

"The dowager Princess was very kind to me as a child, I felt I owed it to her to pay my last respects. Do you mind very much if I steal my brother?" Wyatt shook his head and Tom Followed George to the gallery, where there were less people.

"Mary is not here" He said all of a sudden sounding worried. Tom frowned as his eyes did a quick scan of the great hall below them and then the halls of the gallery. He did not see her, but he did not feel the need to panic though.

"Understandable, she has probably retired to her chambers" He said thinking that would be the rational thing anyone in her state would do, but George did not look convinced and Tom began to grow irritated with his brother again.

"Stop worrying about my wife, she's fine" He said clearly peeved, and George noticed this.

"I do not mean to impose, it's just that I know her." He paused "She did not speak all day, she did not even cry-"

"She's already done all her crying" Tom interrupted turning to leave, but George stopped him

"Tom, please. Just trust me on this one. We need to find her" Tom looked at George for a long moment, clearly debating whether he should listen to his foolish brother or return to his friends. He listened to his foolish brother, after all he had a promise to keep.

"We'll check her chambers first" He said leading the way out of the gallery.

From the darkness of the corner where the two had been standing just moments ago, a figure stepped out. Jane Parker has had enough of Mary Tudor. Not only did she steal Tom from her, but she has always seemed to possess her husband, George as well. Jane vowed then that she would not make life easy for the little bastard princess.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After searching the interior of the manor, they went out to search the grounds. It was bitterly cold out, and as usual on days of funerals, it was rainy and murky.

"She couldn't possibly be out here" Tom said exasperated by the weather. George shrugged and led the search with the candle in his hands. After ten minutes they were in the orchard when George hushed Tom and strained his ears to listen to what seemed like the wind.

A few seconds later, there heard sobs. Immediately both of them hurried towards the apple trees. Sitting under the shade at the bottom of the biggest tree, was Mary. She was sobbing and shivering and she was nearly as white as the snow she was sitting on.

Tom stared in disbelief as George ran to Mary's side. He had never seen her look so little, so vulnerable, he thought it impossible.

"Mary, can you hear me?" George said taking her by the shoulder. It took her a few minutes to register his presence.

"What were you thinking Mary? It is freezing" George gently scolded, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her

"G..Gone. S…she's gone" She stammered, her blue lips barely moving.

"I know Mary, and I am sorry but you cannot sit out here like this" George looked at Tom, who stood frozen in place.

"We will take you inside, can you walk?" Mary did not move.

"Tom" Tom did not hear him as he stared at Mary on the ground "Tom!" George snapped

"Come carry her in, she is your wife or shall I carry her"

That seemed to wake him up and he quickly moved towards her, gave her his cloak as well before gently lifting her in his arms. She was so light and she curled into herself for warmth. It moved him to see her this way and immediately, the instinct to act and protect her stepped in place and he quickly got them back into the Manor.

"Find, Margaret" Tom instructed George, "I will take her to her chambers"

George nodded and went in the direction of the backrooms and kitchen, while Tom discreetly got Mary to her chamber without anyone seeing her in her state. Mary shivered in his arms and Tom set her down directly in front of the fire. Just then Margaret rushed in with George following behind her.

"My Lady, what happened to you? Sweet Jesus." She said as she took in Mary's state. Margaret looked up at the two men "I must change her clothes"

"Okay, we will order for a hot bath" George began to walk out, but then stop when he saw Tom was not following.

"I will stay with Mary" Tom said, his eyes still on her small figure sitting by the fire.

Margaret looked at him as though he had two heads and George was speechless.

"She is my wife, I can stay" He defended. George said no more, he glanced over at Mary one more time before leaving the room.

Tom looked at Margaret awkwardly, obviously feeling uncomfortable under her stare, but she seemed to get over it very quickly.

"I will undress her, my lord. You may fetch her dry cloths in the chest on the far left." Margaret instructed. Tom did as he was told. And together, both of them got Mary out of her wet cloths, the bath came in and once she was clean, she was put in dry warm clothes and tucked in bed.

A couple hours went by and Mary was soundly asleep. Tom sat in a chair beside her bed watching her. He felt like today had been a close call. He was supposed to keep an eye on her, but he didn't and Mary had nearly gotten herself killed. He was a man of his word. He would protect Mary. He was not doing it only because he had promised Catherine, but because there was a little girl waiting for Mary to read her letter, the one she wrote to make her feel better. He had also given her his word.

"Would you not sleep tonight, my lord?" Margaret asked coming into Mary's Chamber "I can stay with her"

"No, got to sleep. I will stay right here."

"Yes, my lord" Margaret curtseyed before she left.

Tom leaned forward and brushed some hair away from Mary's face.

"Things are going to be different now, Mary" He spoke softly "I give you my word"

**There you go! The next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I loved especially loved writing this one and I can't wait to hear your feed backs. Thanks you for all your comments on the last chapter, I love you all. Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**The music controlled the movements of their feet as they danced around each other. Their hands barely touched, yet there was undeniably a force that drew them together. The great hall was empty and only the two of them stood in the middle, staring at each other when the music came to a pause. His heart beat rapidly as if the first part of the dance had been a round of jousting. **_

_**The beauty before him hid her face behind an opulent silver mask. Her eyes were ever so blue and could put a summer sky to shame. Her lips were rosy and plump, and oh, so kissable. He took a step towards her, closing the small gap that was between them. She smiled knowingly, took a step away from him and twirled around the room. **_

"_**Why do you torment me?" He asked her, grabbing her by the waist as she twirled right into him. **_

_**She smiled at him again, the tiny gesture tugged at his heart. He had never seen a smile so weakening. **_

"_**It is you who torments me, my lord." She moved away from him. All of a sudden, her mask was off and she held a blade to her neck. His eyes widened when he realized who she was. Stunned, he tried to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. She pressed the blade deeper into her neck, he took a step forward, his left hand outstretched.**_

"_**Don't"**_

"_**Are we are not enemies after all?" She said**_

"_**Mary, no!" But it was too late, she had moved the blade all the way through and he watched her small figure fall to the ground weightless, lifeless. Dead.**_

"Tom" The sound of his name echoed loudly as the room began to spin. A hand shook his shoulder and suddenly, Tom jerked awake. Bewildered and slightly confused he took in his surroundings. He had fallen asleep on the chair. Mary was still asleep, her color had come back and there seemed to be no signs of a fever.

"Tom" His head snapped to his left where he saw his brother standing, a look of concern on his face.

"Troublesome night?" He asked. Tom sighed deeply as the dream his had flashed through his mind. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before stretching and standing from the uncomfortable chair he had spent the night on.

"She was running a fever at some point during the night" Tom answered moving to the table to poor himself a cup of wine. Once he gobbled up the entirety of the cup, he frowned at his brother.

"What brings you in here so early?" Their voices were lowered so as to not wake Mary up.

"Messenger from the king for you. The young man is currently in your office." George said. Tom knew it was probably important. He had not been in court for a while and they were in the middle of passing some very important laws, plus he was sure the king wanted to know how Catherine's funeral went. He walked through the connecting door that lead to his chambers so he could change for the day and meet with the messenger. George remained in Mary's chambers for Margaret to come since Tom had mumbled something about the young lady probably out to bring Mary's breakfast.

He watched Mary as she slept comfortably inside the comfort of the several quilts and sheets stacked on top of her. She looked so tiny in the large bed, and the look of peace on her sleeping face brought a small smile to his face. He knew it would not be there when she awoke, for she would remember what had made her so upset in the first place. Her dark tresses covered her face when she moved and it took everything in him not to stretch forth his hands and move it out of the way. Tom was not in the room, and so George leaned forward and moved the unsuspecting locks, his fingers grazed Mary's cheeks and the sensation of cold fingers on her warm skin caused her to stir. Just as he pulled his hand back, Mary's eyes opened. She stared at him for a couple seconds, her eyes glazed over at first, but eventually she seemed to understand where she was and who was sitting before her.

He smiled sheepishly, knowing he would most likely get a tongue lashing from her. What he was not expecting was the small gentle smile that appeared on her lips.

"You saved me" She said. George was speechless. She remembered the night before. He frowned slightly and Mary could guess what he was thinking immediately.

"I did not mean to put myself in such danger" She said as she tried to sit up in bed, but George placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try to move." He said, moving the quilt to cover her properly. He leaned forward in his chair, so his face was closer to hers, her voice was hoarse and quiet and he did not want her straining herself.

"I was concerned when I didn't see you around. Tom was convinced you needed your space, but when we didn't find you in your chambers, we went looking– Don't ever do that again Mary, you really scared me." His voice was gentle and not at all judgmental or degrading, yet she looked away from him in shame. Ashamed that she had done something so reckless. He placed is hand on her chin so that she would look at him.

"Only because I care. I never stopped despite your urging me to." He told her as tears came into her eyes.

"I am alone now"

"You are never alone, Mary. You have me" He took her and in his and squeezed it gently "you've always had me"

"You are leaving though, going to France" She knew she sounded pathetic and in an act to prove she was strong, wrapped the quilt around her tightly and sat up straighter, refusing his help.

"Not forever" he smiled kindly

The door opened and George immediately moved away from her. They both watched as Margaret walked in with a tray of breakfast in her hand.

"My Lady, you are awake." She said curtseying to both of them. George stood up and moved behind the chair as Margaret came forward and placed the tray in front of Mary.

"I am under strict instructions that you finish every bit of your meal and remain resting for the day" Margaret told Mary good-naturedly, happy to see her up and well.

Mary looked up at George and smiled, assuming the instructions came from him. He smiled back at her not knowing what Mary's thoughts were, but mostly happy because it seemed as if things between them had changed. She was his old Mary again, the one who looked upon him with gentle eyes and sent him sweet smiles. There was no doubt that she had changed in many ways, but she was still his Mary. The thought of Jane and Tom brought a sour taste to his mouth and he remembered that she was not _his_ Mary. She was Tom's, all Tom's.

He didn't allow his smile to falter, but he knew it was time he left her chambers.

"You are in good hands now, sister. I should go. I must complete preparations for my travels" He paused and looked at the ground. "I leave tomorrow, but I promise to keep in touch." Mary having frowned at is use of the title 'sister', quickly changed her expression to one more partible with her current feelings. She felt that she was losing someone else, and the fact that she had been pushing him away for so long made her feel even more guilty and sad.

"And I too. Do be careful over there George, the French are very…interesting people." he smiled at her. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it. His green eyes met her beautiful blue irises. Both of them taken back to that garden in Ludlow many years ago where they almost kissed, and the tower of London just a few months back, when it had almost happened again. The thought that he would never feel the softness of her lips crossed George's mind and he stood up straight-letting go of her hand.

"I will be careful, and be back before you know it" He began to walk away.

"Goodbye George" He turned around and smiled at her. Bowing his head, he said

"Goodbye Mary"

Margaret, who had watched the whole scene, kept silent until George left the room. She then turned to Mary with a raised eyebrow.

"Aside from you, he is all I have now." Mary said. Margaret wanted to tell her, she had her husband as well, and the little girl Matilda and everyone at Tutbury, but she figured Mary still saw her beautiful home as a prison and her husband, her jailer. Margaret herself did not fully understand the Viscount. He had acted as if he cared last night and this morning, giving her instructions to get Mary's breakfast and keep her comfortable, but it could be for a variety of reasons, not because he actually cared. And so Margaret kept silent, and told Mary not to stress herself and just rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom finished writing down a few notes in his bookkeeping journals. The expenses of the funeral and the money given to the extra people that came out to work in the kitchen, stables, and etc. Once he was done, he closed the heavy book and sighed. The King had asked him to return to court with Mary. He wanted her present when Anne had her baby and that meant they would be in court till the end of summer. He didn't really mind so much being in court and being around all the excitement and scheming that came with working for the king, he just worried about Mary. The king was going to recognize her as his daughter as promised. She would be given a brand new retinue of ladies in waiting and her position in court would be high, but he highly doubted Mary cared for any of that right now.

He made his way back to his chambers and picked up the letter that had arrived for her this morning. Tom went to the door that connected the two master chambers, he walked through the dim lighted private hallway, not sure what to say first to Mary. Seeing her the night before, so little and fragile had done something to him, something he was not sure he could quite explain.

He opened the door to Mary's chambers and found her sitting by the fire. He figured he startled her, because her eyes had widened in his direction, before she seemed to relax again. There was a book in her hand, probably a bible and she closed it when he came to face her. She looked well enough. She was not back to her original self, but Tom was sure there was no reason to believe she would get any sicker.

It was silent in the room as the two simply stared at each other. Tom was the first to speak.

"It would serve you well not to go off in such terrible weather" He said, "…were you trying to get yourself killed so, the king would blame me for your death?"

Mary glared at him. "Perhaps, maybe he would have come back to his senses and finally rid of you and your conniving family members"

Tom smiled easily, not really affected by her words. He walked towards her and watched as Mary did not shrink back like she used to. She kept her eyes on him steadily and he did the same. Placing one hand on her forehead, she flinched very slightly because of how cold it was. The rest of the manor was not as warm as her room was.

"Sorry" He muttered "You are still a bit warm. Doctor Downey should arrive sometime this evening to take a look at you" She was not expecting the gentle way in which he spoke to her. She nodded and watched as he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. Mary took it and read where it was addressed from.

"It is from Tilda."

"It is from Malti." They both said at the same time. There was a pause as their eyes met and both chuckled softly.

"She wanted to come" Tom said seriously, "but I did not allow it. I'm glad I didn't. Seeing you yesterday would have upset her"

Mary nodded, "I did not mean to, you know. One minute I was fine and the next…I wasn't"

Tom looked at her as if he understood. Folding his arms inform of him he asked in the same gentle voice, "And now?"

Mary glanced up at him again. Not sure how to take the way he was looking at her like she was some hurt dog. "Shame" She said "I feel shame that I lost control of myself and you saw me at my worst. It must have gladdened you, though" there was a sudden darkness in her eyes, and Tom was taken aback by how much hate she seemed to have for him. He was suddenly reminded of the dream he had that morning and his hands fell to his side without him meaning to.

"I am really on my own now, just like you once mentioned. Now, I am pathetically at your mercy" She pulled out a folded piece of parchment from the Bible in her hands "Your father was very dear to remind me in his condolence letter" She threw the letter at him as tears shone in her eyes. "I'm still going to win" She told him "You wait and see." Tom said nothing. Holding on tightly to the letter she had thrown at him, he walked away. Not particularly sure why in that moment, instead of feeling anger towards her, he felt something else, something completely foreign to him…anger towards his father.

Mary quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked at the letter from Matilda. She opened it quickly knowing that whatever Malti wrote in it would bring a smile to her face.

_**Dear Lady Mary,**_

_**I am so sorry about your mother. I'm writing this letter because Papa said I was not to travel with you, but he promised he would give you all my letters so it would be as if I was right there with you. Lady Mary, I would like to tell you a story. Once upon a time when I was way littler, I had a mama too and we both lived far away in Edinburgh. Papa says she was very beautiful and that I look just like her. When Mama became very ill she sent for Papa to come and take me to England. I had never met Papa until then and I was very scared to leave my Mama. Lady Mary, remember when you told me your mama was your only family and your entire world? My mama was mine too and when she died I lost my whole world. Papa told me that mama was not all gone, he says that a part of mama is still in me and that what I should do is what mama would have wanted me to. He says that I need to be happy and live my life to the fullest, so that the part of mama in me can continue living too. You are not alone Lady Mary, your mama is in you too and in you she can keep living. You also have me. I know you said before that papa was not your favorite person in the world, and I know that it is because my lord Wiltshire made you marry papa. But your marriage to papa means that I am now your step daughter, and you my new mama and I wanted to tell you that I loved you very much and I don't want you to ever be sad.**_

_**I have continued my lessons with Mistress Sawyer and I am excelling in them. I cannot wait to see you again. All my love.**_

_**Your dearest Malti**_

Mary could not control the tears that fell from her eyes. She smiled as she reread the line "… _**that I am now your step daughter, and you my new mama and I wanted to tell you that I loved you very much..." **_ It just hit her that she was a mother now. She had taken up the responsibilities, but she never thought about it. Matilda was her little girl now, and Mary felt a surge of love for the brilliant little creature. She looked up at the door connecting her chambers with Tom's and wondered if she had been unfair towards him. His father's words were not his, and he had actually acted like he cared.

Mary wiped the tears from her eyes as she reread the letter again. Once she was through, she decided that things would be different. For Matilda's sake she would get along with her husband.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Fairly heavy chapter. Don't leave me hanging, let me know what you guys thought. Also, I've decided I wanted to connect more with my readers, and so I created a twitter account specifically for my writing. Feel free to follow me here at /annie_oseni

If you have questions or anything about My Heart's Content or any of my other projects, just send a tweet! Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it guys!


	17. Chapter 16

Jane Parker was getting on Mary's last nerves, or was it Boleyn now, Jane Boleyn, Lady Rochford. The woman that Mary thought so beautiful, also came with a few qualities that really seemed to irk her. It was the next day and they all stood outside of the manor, wrapped in cloaks as they said goodbye to George. Tom had insisted she stay indoors and rest just like the doctor had prescribed, but Mary was not having any of that. She wanted to see George off, he was her person and she had spent so much time pushing him away and now he was actually leaving. Tom had not said more about it, only suspecting that her attitude towards his brother had shifted slightly and he was not sure what to think about it.

Jane sobbed loudly holding on to George's arm, barring him from moving on to say goodbye to his brother and Mary. Tom found the scene amusing while Mary found it quite annoying. In her opinion, it did not become a noble woman to show such passions in public. Plus, it was not like George was going off to war, he was going on a diplomatic trip. She was supposed to reassure him of her getting their household together for when she joined him next year.

George gently released his arm from Jane's grasp chuckling softly as he wrapped his hand around her small waist. Mary felt her stomach tighten when she saw the way in which he handled Jane. She worried that what she was feeling in this moment– irritation at Jane and anxiety at George's leaving – was jealousy and Mary had no right to such emotions. Her feelings for George died many years ago, but ever since that night that he found her in the orchard and when she had woken up in the morning and he was the first person she saw, it seemed everything had come rushing right back. And it sucked, it really did because there was nothing she could do about it. They were both married now, and she to his brother.

"Jane, it's okay. Let me say farewell to my brother, as well hmm" His hazel eyes briefly met Mary's just before she could roll them at Jane. Mary looked at the ground blushing that she had been caught mocking his wife.

"Safe travels, brother" Tom said, taking George's hand in a firm grip.

"Thank you, Tom" he nodded his head towards Jane "you will take care of her for me won't you?"

"No need to worry, Jane would be fine in my care." George nodded in acknowledgement and glanced at Mary, turning to Tom again he pointed at her, saying:

"Do make sure this one doesn't give you a hard time" He teased and Mary laughed. The knots she had been feeling in her stomach exploded and released butterflies. The way he smiled at her was different, she could tell. There was a little extra something there for her, and it was not only Mary that noticed this difference, Jane saw it too. The way his eyes sparkled when he focused on Mary. He had said good bye to everyone else, to her first and saved Mary for last.

Tom on the other hand was not looking at George, his eyes were focused on Mary. She had laughed. A light genuine sound that caught him off guard. He did not think he had heard her laugh before.

George was fully facing Mary now, wanting so badly to take her hands in his, but he refrained himself from such an act. She smiled at him and his heart swelled, he truly could not believe she no longer saw him as her enemy.

"It is all water under the bridge now?" He asked her just to confirm. Tom understood what was happening, while Jane wore a confused expression.

"Yes, far under the bridge" Mary said. Of course she forgave him, for one did not hold a grudge against the person that saved their life. Though Mary would have to argue that she shouldn't have blamed George for all her troubles in the first place.

"Very well then." He beamed at her before leaning forward to plant a kiss on both cheeks. He stepped away from her quickly, knowing he would be in so much trouble if he had taken a second longer to memorize the feel of her cheek against his lips. Mary used everything in her not to flush pink.

He waved at them and quickly turned to make his way to the carriage that would take him to Dover, where he would catch his ship to France.

"George, wait!"

He turned around and saw Jane running forward

"Would you not take a wife's blessing" She reached him and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"God bring you back to me" She said pulling his head down so she could capture his lips in a kiss.

Mary looked away from the scene, knowing full well she should not care about such a display. Jane had every right, she was his wife. She felt eyes on her and instantly looked to her right to catch Tom's gaze. His deep blue eyes studied her. There was an emotion behind them that she could not decipher that managed to make her nervous. She looked away from him and watched George enter the carriage and wave at them. Tom looked away from her in time to see his brother wave and the coachman lead the horses along. Jane walked back to them and sighed heavily.

"It is off to court now, is it not?" She said wiping her eyes, as if it had all been for show.

Mary's stomach twisted again, but for a totally different reason. They were expected at court soon. The king wanted to formally recognize her as his bastard and she was to live in court and act the part of Lady Shrewsbury until Anne had her brat.

"Yes, you will leave in two days, Jane." Tom said "Lady Mary and I will return to Tutbury for a short stay before we head to Hampton court"

Mary looked at him in surprise.

"We are?...my lord?" She had decided she would get along with him and be respectful and so she had tried to stick to her promise all day. Tom was taken aback for the third time that morning, for it was the third time she had called him 'my lord.' He was already so used to Boleyn.

He ushered the women inside and away from the cold. "I asked the king's permission as you are still recovering and all. He has agreed to let us come later" Mary was speechless.

"Than..Thank you" She said not sure what else to say. She had expected Tom wanted to quickly take her to court, so that his father and uncle would finally see her in order to make her life a living hell.

"Why not just stay here in Cambridge?" Jane asked Tom. He looked away from Mary.

"Tutbury has always been known to help uplift one's spirit" He said. Jane said nothing in response. She looked at Mary, who stared back at her blankly. They have never really spoken despite being in the same manor.

"I shall go make sure my things are in order" She said dipping a small curtsey to Tom and walking away, calling for her attendants to follow.

When she was gone from the open hall, Mary turned back to Tom.

"Why are we going to Tutbury?" She asked as if everything he had said earlier couldn't possibly be true. Tom frowned and began walking in the direction of his study. Mary followed.

"I wanted to see Matilda before leaving her for such a long period" He said once Mary had entered the room and he closed the door. Mary was about to speak, but he cut her off "Now that we are to go to court together, you should know something." He walked around the table and motioned for Mary to sit across from him, before taking his own seat.

"Matilda's mother was not of noble blood, she was the daughter of a merchant." Mary's eyes widened at the new information "I didn't know about Tilda for a few years, and when her mother contacted me, it was when she was dying" That part Mary knew as Matilda mentioned it in the letter she had sent her. "I quickly fell in love with her" He looked uncomfortable admitting it and so cleared his throat "I hadn't my title then and so, I had to bring her to Heaver with me. She was a merchant daughter's bastard and so my father would not let me recognize her, or even let her stay with us." There was that same emotion in his eyes that she could not read. He did not seem to be furious at the memory of his father forbidding him to keep Malti, there was no sadness, just nothing.

"Anyway, long story short, he allowed her stay as a help in the kitchen. Once I moved to Tutbury, I made an arrangement with him to have her move with me on the condition she works in the kitchen and is not recognized as my daughter. Now, you know that things are not this way. Nobody but George knows about the breech in me and my father's arrangement, so you must not let it slip that you speak to Tilda, or are teaching her Greek and Latin, she is not even supposed to know how to read English" Mary nodded quickly. She was utterly nonplussed. There was a whole new side to Thomas Boleyn jr. that she did not know of.

"And by God, do not let it slip to Jane, she is the worst gossip there is" Mary completely understood. She looked at the table for a few seconds before meeting Tom's eyes.

"You were engaged to Lady Jane once, were you not?" Tom was not expecting that. Of all things to come out of Mary's mouth.

"Yes, I was" He spoke slowly, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't think she likes me" Mary concluded. Tom was confused.

"Since when do you care about being liked?"  
"I don't." She said softly, a wary smile coming to her lips "I'm not going to be liked by many people at court"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Three days later….**

The days went by and Lady Rochford returned to court, while Tom and Mary headed back to Tutbury. The ride back had been an easy one. It had not rained and so the roads were frozen solid, allowing them to get back in record time.

Mary rode alone in the carriage and she mostly spent the time reading. Upon hearing the noise from the villagers on the road, she put her book away, knowing that they had arrived at Tutbury. Mary moved to the window and drew the curtains so that she could take a look at the people of Tutbury, something she had not really bothered to do before.

There were lots of farmers and their families; the little children ran alongside the carriage as it hurried past. Many called "Long live my lord Shrewsbury." They waved at Tom, removed their caps and cheered. Mary smiled at them. They seemed happy. "Who would have thought, Boleyn is a good lord" She murmured to herself. As they crossed the market place, Mary could see the merchants and traders at work. It was nothing like the market place in London, but it seemed like this was the hub of Tutbury. It was not long before they crossed the mote and entered the gates to the castle.

Once the carriage stopped, Mary waited anxiously for the coachman to open the doors. The letter she had sent in reply to Matilda had been a huge deal for her, Matilda's answer would mean the world to her and it would definitely change her life forever. In asking such question, Mary had to accept that the vision she once had for herself was lost forever and she was indeed accepting her role in the life she was in right now.

The doors opened and a block was placed on the ground for Mary to step on to. She wasted no time. Upon reaching the ground, she saw Matilda running out of the castle. She yelled something at her and it took Mary a second to process it and realize she had gotten her answer.

"Mama" Mary heard it again and she laughed as tears came to her eyes. She bent down and opened her arms just in time for Matilda to run into them. Picking up the little girl, Mary spun her around and kissed her head.

Tom stood shocked. He had clearly not been expecting any of this. He watched Mary and Matilda cling to each other as it their lives depended on it. After a few minutes, Matilda looked at him and opened her arms for a hug without Mary putting her down. Tom walked to meet the two and placed a kiss on her head, hugging her and taking her out of Mary's arms. He looked between the two females curiously and asked:

"When did this happen?" He led the way into the castle and Mary walked beside him all of a sudden blushing because she just realized she had not asked his permission first.

"Her letter to me made me….I wrote back to Malti asking her if she would agree for me to be her mama. Of course not to take the place of her biological mother, but if I may be a true step-mother to her and I just got my answer" Mary smiled at Malti, who beamed back at her. She quickly glanced at Tom who seemed to have a pensive look on his face. "I know I did not ask your permission, seeing as things are a bit complicated with the rest of your family not–"

"Mary" Tom interrupted her. His pensive look gone, his eyes, for the first time held a soft look in them. Mary noticed that it made him look different, he looked more boyish, less menacing. She could finally see a resemblance between him and George, except his blue eyes were a lot more captivating, sometimes intense, and George's Hazel eyes were always warm and friendly, and held that special sparkle just for her. "Thank you" He finally said. "Just thank you" He smiled briefly at her, kissed Matilda on the head before placing her on her feet.

"Now that you've got a new mama, you know what you must do" He said to her. Matilda looked at Mary as if she would tell her the answer, and when Mary only smiled she looked back at her father.

"I should always be good?" She guessed. Tom shook his head.

"Nope. Now, you must return all of your wooden swords, your bow and arrows. There shall be no more sword training and jousting" Matilda's eyes bulged and her lower jaw dropped. She looked at Mary to confirm if it was so, but Mary only had an equally surprised face.

"You teach her sword fighting?" She questioned Tom

"You can't take it all away!" Matilda said at the same time. Tom chuckled and discreetly winked at Mary.

"Oh, but I can. I must buy you new dresses now. New shows, ribbons, pearls…" He continued and Matilda's face only paled the more

"But papa, I don't want new dresses, pleaseeeee. Pleeeese papa"

"Papa is off to his study, he can't hear you" Tom covered his ears and made an obnoxious noise with his mouth as he walked away to his office pretending he could not hear Matilda yelling for him to comeback.

The little Boleyn frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't care, I prefer my mama anyway" She said irritably. She looked like she was going to cry and Mary chuckled and gathered her in her arms.

"He was only teasing you, Malti. Do not take him too seriously" Matilda relaxed into her then.

"I knew that. Papa likes to joke a lot" She said all of a sudden back to her former mood, pretending she had not fallen for the cruel joke. She was now eager to show Mary her progress in her studies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The week seemed to go by quickly, much to Mary's annoyance. The thought of going to court always put a bad taste in her mouth. She wished she could freeze time, so that she could stay here at Tutbury with Matilda. Tom was not so much a problem anymore. He seemed to live a different life at Tutbury and so Mary hardly ever saw him except at dinner time, and the few times she saw him running around the snow covered gardens with Matilda.

Two days before they were to return to court, Matilda sat on Mary's bed and watched Margaret organizing Mary's trunks. Mary did not have a lot of things and so her packing always took very little time. Mary sat at her vanity brushing out her hair, as she was doing this she was telling Matilda a story, a tale about Henry VI, the mad king. Matilda was such a smart little girl and she cared little for fantasy stories or ones about finding true love. She loved history and stories of War, and Mary having been taught all of these things as the former heir to this country was only happy to share her knowledge with her.

There was a knock at the door, and Marge went to open it. It was one of Tom's page boys. The young man stepped aside and two other boys walked in, each carrying a huge trunk. Tom walked in after them and Matilda hurried to greet him. Once the boys left the room, Tom looked at Mary. She was standing now, and she gave him a quick curtsey.

The first thing Tom noticed was how long her hair was. It wasn't as if he had not seen it before, but it was the first time he really noticed it, noticed her. Mary was not at all bad looking. She was beautiful, her dark tresses fell naturally down her back, her skin was bright, and her cheeks flushed from all the laughing she had done with Matilda. It was amazing how he never noticed her until now. Mary looked uncomfortably at the ground and it was then that he realized he had been staring. Tom cleared his throat and spoke.

"There are new dresses and materials in each trunk" He said "I wasn't sure you had updated your wardrobe just yet and since we are going to court, I didn't want you behind on the fashion…." Mary blushed and bit her bottom lip out of habit. It was true and she was embarrassed she had not thought about it.

Tom paused in his speech seeing her do that, Mary who was lost in thought and did not notice. Tom, however got his bearings back really quickly "Anyway, I hope they are to your liking." He bid them all good night and turned to leave.

Mary came out of her daze and quickly spoke to his retreating form

"Thank you, I'm sure they are great" Tom paused and turned to her, he inclined his head and then left her chambers.

Matilda came to Mary's side and hugged her

"I'm going to miss you when you go to court mama" She said

"I know. I shall miss you too so very much"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day had come and it took so much of Mary's strength to say goodbye to Matilda and enter the carriage. Tom was riding the carriage as well this time, and so in silence they sat for their half a day's journey to London. Mary tried to busy herself with reading, though her mind was not always there, and she found herself staring out the window half the time.

Tom sat across from her with a London based newspaper. The parchment was big enough that it covered his entire face, and when he was engrossed in the reading, it sometimes felt like he was alone in the carriage.

When Tom had read through the entire paper and was at the moment re-reading the first article that discussed corrupt churches, his eyes moved above the paper for a short break. He caught Mary staring out the window, her fingers fumbling about themselves. She was wearing one of her new dresses, a simple green one, with long sleeves and a shawl because of the cold. He hair was up and hidden under a French hood and a thought crossed his mind that he liked her hair better lose and free. Shocked by such a thought, Tom shook his head and continued with his reading, but it did not last long. His eyes wondered to Mary again and this time he was taken by how the sun's reflection made her eyes look almost green.

Sensing his gaze on her, Mary looked his way, but he quickly directed his eyes back to the paper in front of him. Tom wanted to kick himself in the gut. He did not know when why this started or why all of a sudden his eyes felt the need to stare at the Lady Mary. She was his sister's enemy for Christ sakes. His job was to protect her like he promised her mother, be cordial to her for the sake of Matilda, and tolerate her stubbornness for George had begged him to. No one had asked him to find her beautiful. He sighed softly, how was he not to, when she had accepted Matilda as her own. Now that he thought about it, she had not been difficult to deal with for the last two weeks and that was probably why he had forgotten who she was, and what his thoughts were supposed to be.

He looked at her again. Her eyes were on her lap, the book put away. She looked like she was in deep thought and when she sensed his eyes on her again, she looked up to meet his gaze, her face masked of any emotion, her hands in fists. She did not want to look scared, but he had seen it already, he could easily see through her act.

"You do not have to be nervous" He told her, knowing full well that there were sharks at court waiting to devour her. But he was going to protect her, he had promised.

"I'm not nervous" She told him, her voice so strong that if he had not seen her twiddling her fingers earlier he might have believed her. Tom said nothing. Only picked up his paper and began to read again.

It was quiet for a few more minutes and Tom stared at one word the whole time because he still felt Mary's eyes on him. He wanted to avoid looking at her again the whole trip, but when he could not take it anymore he put down the paper, and she continued staring.

"What is it?" He asked irritated. Mary was not fazed by his tone.

"What was the last thing my mother said to you before she died?" Tom was not expecting that question. He thought about it and for a second he contemplated telling her the truth about how her mother for some reason thought he was meant to make her happy, and how she had made him promise to do just so and also keep her from all harm.

He decided against it, assuming she would not believe him anyways and instead said:

"That she loved you very much." He watched as her eyes began to water and she turned away from him and continued to stare outside the carriage. Tom sighed and leaned back in his seat. He suddenly didn't want to go back to court.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Is this my longest chapter yet? Thank so much everyone for the reviews for the last chapter. I try to respond to all my reviewers, but some review as guests so I can't personally respond to you. So all the guests that reviewed, Thank you so much! I hope you guys like this chapter as well. I was going to go on and on, but I decided this was enough and the court scenes should have their own chapters.

What did you guys think? Tom's developing a tiny crush, but it seems Mary might have just re-ignited her feeling for George!


	18. Chapter 17

She could feel all their eyes on her, but did nothing to acknowledge them. They both stood in the line stretching out of the King's presence chamber, waiting to be presented to him and to be officially welcomed back to court.

This was an old tradition, one that her father enjoyed very much. Henry Tudor loved the pageantry and glamour of court life and royal customs. His was not a strict court like that of his fathers… (and grandmother's), and so this period was spent to show off new fashions, gossip about arrivals, and the latest scandals at court . These days many people found themselves at court, now that the queen was carrying his heir, Henry was very cheerful and giving, and so were the families of eligible beautiful young women.

Mary bit the inside of her cheek as the line got shorter and shorter. Tom stood by her side, acknowledging those who had already met the King and greeting him on their way out. Mary never noticed them, but occasionally Tom would tug at her arm and she would curtsey and smile at somebody she did not recognize and then get swallowed up in her thoughts yet again. What she noticed first off, were the many new faces at court. Newly made nobility and plenty of Lutheran supporters, ergo Boleyn supporters. She was right, she had no friends here. Nobody she could trust.

They moved one step forward and her stomach flipped for the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes. The last time she had seen her father, he had yelled at her, told her she was to marry Tom Boleyn and expressed how much of a shame she was. All this he did while Thomas Boleyn stood in the room and laughed at her pain. Now, her mother was dead, mainly because of him, and after she had sacrificed herself for her only child's, he decided he would invite her to court and recognize her as his bastard.

They now stood directly in front of the open doors leading to the presence chambers. The king was currently greeting an Earl that had just returned from Ireland. Mary was able to crane her neck to the side and get a good view of her father. Henry was immaculately dressed as usual. Cloths of green, black and gold covered him from head to toe. He was still taller than anyone she ever knew, broad shouldered and muscular, with calves larger than any man in Christendom. Yet, for the first time in her life, she was not in awe of him.

The earl was well received, but was quickly dismissed as Henry too had spotted Mary, and he could not wait to speak with her. Her arrival was the main reason the doors and halls were crowded. His prodigal child had arrived and Henry was going to be merciful onto her.

The Earl moved to mix with the crowds of the court standing on the aisles of the presence chamber. Mary clenched her fist as she took a deep breath. It was her turn.

They moved forward. She tightened her jaw and straightened her spine. She was not going to appear weak or anything less than royal. She was dressed beautifully, changed out of her traveling clothes, to a beautiful black dress in honor of her mother. On her hands, ears and neck, she wore gold jewelry. Beside her Tom wore a dark blue doublet and black breeches. They made an handsome couple. Both with dark hair and bright and dark blue eyes. Tom was tall, not as towering as her father, but slightly taller than the average English man. Mary was of average height meeting him at the shoulders.

Henry was happy with himself for allowing such a match. If his daughter were not so stubborn, she'd realize what a great favor he had done her for pairing her with the queen's brother.

"Presenting Sir Thomas Boleyn the younger, Viscount Shrewsbury and Lady Shrewsbury" The herald announced and Mary went into her deepest curtsey. Head bowed, she kept her eyes trained on the ground and listened as not a soul in the entire room.

Henry stood from his throne and went to stand in front of his daughter. Upon sensing his presence before her, Mary subconsciously held her breath.

Henry placed his hands on her elbows and helped her up to her feet. Mary tried very hard to look up at him and meet his eyes. She knew in her heart that if she looked at him she might become weak and cry, but she could not avoid him, she could not appear like she was incapable of handling herself. She was a princess, despite what everybody said and she was going to act like one. She thought about her mother, and how brave she was coming to court when her health was failing. She tried to imagine how she felt like when she picked up the quill and signed her name on the contract that went against everything that she believed. A new kind of energy filled her veins and Mary was able to gather herself together and meet her father eyes. Taking one deep breathe, she spoke:

"Your Majesty," her voice was strong and showed no trace of her previous nerves.

"Your Majesty, we are both very grateful for the invitation back to court" Tom said and Henry smiled warmly at the two. His eyes shifted to Mary, who kept her mouth shut and stared back at him.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mary" Henry said, his voice taking a grave tone. Mary was taken aback by the comment for a second. The fact that he had paid respect to her mother was not the problem, but the way he had phrased it. Common sense told Mary to say Thank you and be done with it…Actually, it was Tom who wished she would say those simple words. They had talked about her first meeting with the king earlier and they had specifically agreed that Mary would control her tongue. She remembered this agreement, but she could not stop the words that began to come out of her mouth instead.

"I am sorry too for your loss. After all, your majesty, she was your wife way before she was my mother."

Tom clenched his jaw beside her as the rest of the court broke into whispers. No one was sure how the king was going to react to that. They thought he would begin to turn red in the face, yell, or perhaps throw them out of court at once. They definitely did not expect the soft chuckle that came from him. Mary too was shocked to see this reaction

"Yes, at the time I thought she was my wife. Katherine was a great friend and she was mother to my first daughter," Henry smiled gently at her "You are welcome back to court my dear pearl"

Mary felt her stomach clench, and fought against the tears threatening to form in her eyes. He had not called her that in years, not since she was young. All she could think about now was getting out of the presence chambers so she could clear her head and check her emotions before anyone could detect any weakness in her.

"For you, we shall celebrate tomorrow. A banquet in your honor" Mary curtsied

"I thank your Majesty"

Henry took her hand and she could barely meet his eyes.

"Father," he said softly "to you, I am father"

Mary smiled tightly as Henry held her hand and showed her off to the court. She wished she could trust her father, trust that he truly loved her and was prepared to be a father to her. But she could not forget his cruel words so easily. She could not forget him putting her in prison, or forcing her to marry a Boleyn, and worse of all she could forget the fact that he had practically sent her mother to her death.

Mary smiled as the court clapped. She could play the part her father wanted well, but as far as Mary was concerned, she had no father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next stop was the queen's chambers, much to Mary disagreement. This moment right here was exactly what Mary was not looking forward to. The king was one thing, but the queen and her family? An entirely different battle and she had barely enough time to put her emotions in check.

Tom led the way walking one step ahead of her not saying anything. Mary followed, still unsettled from her encounter with the king. Upon reaching the doors that lead to the queen's chamber, Tom held up his hand to the guards standing there to stop them from opening the doors just yet. In that instant he turned and faced Mary.

"You are meeting the rest of my family for the very first time since we wed," He said. His tone a bit sterner than she had heard it in weeks. "You will behave yourself, Mary"

Mary took a step closer to him, her head raised as if she could intimidate him with her size, "I do not take orders from you"

"It was not an order–"

"A threat then."

Tom clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath.

"It is not an order or a threat. You got lucky with the king." He says exasperated "If you do I as I say, then everything would go smoothly" He tried to keep his voice even but failed. In all honesty Tom was not ready to be in the same room with Mary and Anne, his father and uncle. He knew they expected a broken girl to walk through the doors. It was supposed to be his job to tame her, but seeing the way Mary looked and spoke to the king, Tom knew the woman standing next to him was far from tame.

"We are speaking of your family. Nothing would ever go smoothly between us" Mary walked past him and the guards opened the door, Tom followed quickly after her.

The Queen's chambers was as grand as it was the last time Mary was here. She saw many of the queen's ladies in waiting, all young beautiful girls, either dancing, reading, or working on new cloths for the Princess Elizabeth or the child the queen was carrying. Tom took her by the hand and lead her through a door in the corner of the room, inside Mary was met by a large rectangular table, it was the queen's dining room and seated around the table was every Boleyn and Howard minus George.

Anne took the head of the table and on her left and right were Thomas Boleyn sir, and Thomas Howard. Beside her husband was Elizabeth Boleyn, Tom's mother. On the other side of Thomas Howard was Mary Boleyn, and beside Tom's mother was Jane Boleyn, George's wife.

"Your Majesty," Tom bowed and Mary detected a lightness in his voice that she only heard when he spoke to Mathilda. "My dearest brother" Anne smiled and extended her hand. Tom walked forward and kissed the ring on her finger, causing Anne to laugh and the two embraced. Tom then went around the table greeting the rest of his family, finally taking a sit next to his sister Mary and giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Once he was seated and pleasantries were exchanged, as if on cue, the entire table turned to Mary who still stood by the door. The temperature in the room seemed to drop all of a sudden and Mary felt very out of place standing there.

"Your…Majesty," Mary said evenly as she curtsied

"That's… wow," Anne began "I never thought I'd see the day" The sarcasm in her voice was palpable and Mary almost visibly winced "Am I now queen in your eyes, Lady Shrewsbury?"

"Anne…" Tom spoke up, but Anne only responded with a glare

"Because now that you are back at court, I expect nothing but the upmost respect from you, Lady Mary"

Mary stared at her in a way that showed little emotion, despite how much, she wanted to scream and call the woman before her all sorts of names that she shouldn't even know. She decided to take a deep breath and not let the woman before her faze her in anyway.

"Respect is not given, it is earned," Mary said, then adding "Your Majesty" as though as an afterthought. Tom hung his head low_. Here we go_. He thought.

"It seems your spell in the tower taught you nothing" Thomas Boleyn spoke up for the first time. His deep blue eyes boring into hers.

"My lord Wiltshire, is that a threat to send me back?" Mary asked

Boleyn laughed as he studied the young girl before him. He had seen her cry before, she was all talk, nothing else.

"Not a threat, only an observation," he responded "Although, if it were something I wanted to make happen…" He picked up his goblet and drank, letting Mary understand the meaning of his silence. His power at court had tripled. More than anything, it was the Earl of Wilshire that she had to protect herself from. She stared at him lost for words, and honestly quite afraid.

"You are a Boleyn now. You must learn to act and work in our interest. There is no room for your flippant ways. I must suggest you join Jane as one of Anne's ladies in waiting" Thomas Howard spoke this time and Mary narrowed her eyes at him

"I'm sorry but I will not be doing that." Mary said simply casing the two men to gape at her. Mary Boleyn's eyes widened as she witnessed such braveness from such young girl and in that moment decided that she respected her new sister in law.

"You little bastard," Thomas Boleyn spat "How dare you speak to your superior in such a way!" Mary did not flinch at the name calling. She glanced at Tom who sat stunned and kept his mouth shut. She was not sure why she had looked at him, not sure why she expected him to say something in that moment. But the need for help went away as fast as it came and Mary looked back at the man glaring at her with is cold blue eyes.

"I will not serve your daughter. The king did not asked it of me and if the Queen requires my services," She looked at Anne "then I must humbly decline"

"We shall take this matter to his Majesty then" Thomas Boleyn said

"Father, I'm sure that is not necessary" Tom began "Anne, do you really need Mary as part of your retinue?"

"Shrewsbury, I would implore you to hold on to your opinion on this matter." Thomas Boleyn interrupted and Tom did as told. Looking back at Mary, Thomas spoke:

"You do not want to make an enemy of me, Lady Mary"

Elizabeth Boleyn glared at her husband.

"Enough of this" She spoke loudly getting all of their attention. "What are we doing here? We should be welcoming Mary into the family, not…not this! Thomas Edward Boleyn I am highly disappointed in you. Sitting there and letting your wife get treated this way." Tom looked away from his mother and stared at the wooden table. "She is a part of the family now. She's your sister Anne and Mary. Thomas, she is our daughter–" something Mary said cut Elizabeth off.

"Excuse me dear?"

Mary was now struggling to keep her emotions at bay. "I said, I am not your daughter. I am not your sister, I am not your family." She knew she could not hold back her tears anymore, and so she quickly curtsied and practically ran out of the room.

Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard roared with laughter. "That's who you wanted to welcome into the family, Elizabeth" Boleyn chided his wife.

"Whose brilliant idea was it for our son to marry her?" Elizabeth practically yelled, something she never did with her husband. She had long given up trying to advise him or give her opinion, but this situation was different. "What do you plan to do? Intimidate her for the rest of her life, for God's sake Thomas the child has just lost her mother!"

Tom's cheeks reddened and his body language had gone from slouching to rigid. His sister, Mary, watched concerned as he tightened his fists just above his knees. Mary could not tell if he was angry at his wife or angry at their father. She hoped it was the latter, but it was never known for Tom to be angry at their father, never.

"She does not seem to be looking for a new one, Elizabeth, so please, if you can't control your emotions, you are free to leave this meeting" Elizabeth stared at her husband in surprise. Her cheeks were flushed from anger and embarrassment, but she did not sit for a moment longer. She stood and walked out of the room. Much to the surprise of her children.

"You were supposed to tame her" Thomas was now talking to his son. Tom thought about what to tell him.

"She is actually well behaved at Tutbury. I'm sure it is the stress of travel and her mother that has her this way. She's the child of her parents, what can I say…"

"Say, that within two weeks, you would fix this. I want that little bastard to know her place" Thomas Boleyn's voice was firm, his eyes hard and cold.

Tom frowned, but said nothing.

"Shrewsbury, do you hear me?"

"Yes, father"

Thomas Boleyn sat down and downed the rest of his drink. Anne had a troubled look on her face. Not saying a word since everything spiraled out of her control.

"Is she with child yet?" Thomas Howard asked and Tom shook his head

"No"

"Work on that as well. Once Anne provides the king with a son, it would be in our favor if he welcomes a grandson not long after that" Thomas Boleyn said and Tom nodded.

"Yes, father"

"What we do, we do for the advancement of this family. For our future, for one day a boy with Boleyn and Howard blood would sit on the throne of England."

All three Boleyn children said nothing and nodded. It was the dream when they started this insane journey. Anne held onto her stomach and hoped she indeed carried a son. Mary felt for the ring stringed on a chain and hidden inside her dress. And Tom…Tom stared at his hands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Mary made it to the room, her tears were uncontrollable. Margaret looked on in alarm as the young girl barely made it to the bed, grabbed a pillow and cried into it. She knew it was pointless asking what had happened, and so she sat beside Mary just so she knew that she had somebody there for her.

True to her nature, it did not take long for Mary to get herself together. She opened her eyes and saw Margaret looking on in concern.

"I am fine" She said sitting up and wiping away her tears.

"I know you are, my lady" Margaret smiled kindly at her before walking to the table to pour her a drink. Mary appreciated the gesture and took a few sips.

"It was as you imagined?" Margaret asked.

"They are the most horrid people, Margaret. I do not know what to do, all I know is that I do not care what my father asks of me or that my mother signed those dreaded papers, I refuse to submit to them, I refuse to be the….the bastard that they claim me to be." More tears fell down her cheeks, and Margaret felt tears prickling her own eyes as well. Suddenly she stood and moved towards the table and took something from the drawers and brought it to Mary.

"I almost forgot," She handed Mary what looked like a letter "This came in for you today. I thought it might bring a smile to your face"

Mary looked at the piece of parchment in her hands and saw that it was indeed a letter addressed to her.

"It's from George" She said recognizing the hand writing. Mary wiped her tears away and quickly read the letter. Margaret watched for a moment as she hungrily took in the words on the parchment, and then went back to organizing the room. After a while she heard Mary sniffle and she turned to find her mistress trying to wipe away more tears.

"My lady?"

Mary looked up at her and gave her a teary smile and said "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that he is of the same stock"

Margaret wanted to say that her husband too was a good man. She did not know about Mary, but she had noticed a significant change in the way the Viscount looked at Mary. Margaret wondered if Mary knew that Thomas sat up all night with her the time that she was sick. She knew she talked about waking up and seeing George, being grateful that he saved her life, but she never mentioned Tom. She did not feel it was her place and so she kept quiet.

"What happened, my lady?" Mary had a faraway look in her eyes as she shook her head. She stood up and placed the letter under her pillow, but not all the way as the ends were still sticking out.

"Help me undress. They would call me for supper soon, and I do not want to attend. Tell whoever comes that I am ill and have gone to bed"

"Yes, my lady" Margaret did as she was told, not bothered that Mary had avoided her question. She was the only person Mary could talk to and so she knew that when she was ready, she would tell her. Once Mary was undressed and her hair was brushed out, she got into the large bed and prepared to go to sleep. Margaret then left her alone to be with her thoughts and settled for sewing a new nightcap outside of the chamber door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Tom walked into his apartments he found Mary's servant girl sitting in front of their chamber door sewing.

"Is your mistress not coming to supper?" He asked

Margaret stood and curtsied, "My lady is ill and is resting for the night. She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry for any inconveniences."

Tom sighed and walked into their chambers, expecting to find Mary reading or something, but she really was in bed.

_Perfect_. He thought. Now his father would hound him for not forcing her to come to dinner. But in all honesty, he was glad she was asleep. Tom did not want to deal with having to protect her from the vipers at court. _Cause you did such a good job of protecting her earlier_. A voice told him.

He sighed and looked at her closely. There was definitely evidence of crying. Tom knew he messed up today, but he did warn her to behave herself in front of his family, so it really wasn't his fault, was it? He sat down on the edge of the bed. Of course it was his fault. In what world did he think Mary would behave in front of his family? She was just so…. He looked at her pale face as she slept. Not entirely relaxed, a bit of a crease on her brow. She was a tough girl and he didn't know if he could do the things his father wanted. Taming her meant hurting her, and he had promised he wouldn't do that, he gave her dying mother his word. And not only that, she had elected herself to be mother to his daughter, he couldn't possibly hurt her on purpose.

Tom wondered if it was weird that he was sitting here staring at her while she slept. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how ridiculous he had become. His left hand moved instinctively to remove the hair that had fallen to blanket Mary's face. It was then that he saw a piece of parchment sticking out from under her pillow. Gently he took it and upon recognizing is brothers penmanship, opened it to read.

_Dearest Mary,_

_I have just arrived at Dover and am about to climb the vessel that would take me to France. By the time you get this letter, I would be halfway through with my journey and you will be back at court._

_Take heart, dear Mary. Do not be angry at your father, the King. I can imagine how you must feel when you see him. The king loves you and though he may not say it, and even if it may not seem like it, he loves you and despite what has happened in the past, now that you are back in court you can count on him to be on your side no matter what._

_As for my family, I will assume the meeting did not go well. On their behalf I deeply apologize to you, Mary. My father is a man with little feelings for anyone, including his children, believe it or not. My uncle is the same. I know you care little for my sister Anne, but try and be accepting of my sister, Mary and my Mother. These women are truly loving and caring and if you accept whatever offer of friendship they extend, you will find worthy companions, I am sure. _

_I am also hoping, your husband, my brother will defend you when it comes to my father and uncle. If it turns out he doesn't, then I apologize. Tom is in no way a wicked man, this I think you have come to see yourself. But for some reason he strives to seek father's approval always. I will write to him as well and make sure he does not completely get sucked back into being our father's errand boy._

_I must go now Mary, however, I leave you my friendship and love. Stay strong and try not to lose yourself. They will want to break you, but you must not relent. I will write to you again once I arrive. _

_P.S. Remember I told you that you have your father's ear. Use it to your advantage. Now that the king has recognized you, you are the most powerful woman in court after Anne. Do not let anybody antagonize you._

_Your friend and servant,_

_George Boleyn_

Tom folded the parchment and tried to put it back without waking Mary. Leave it to George to figure it all out. He was completely right about Mary having the King's ear. All Tom had to do was get to the king before his father did.

He got off the bed and went into his closet to change his outfit for dinner. He thought about suggesting that Mary be put under her Aunts services knowing the Princess Mary would make life easy for her niece. Then he thought about Margaret and how she was the only person helping Mary. Tom decided he was going to see if he could change that. Mary had served others for too long now, she deserved to be served.

He looked at himself in the small looking glass on his table and smirked. He was going to prove to George that he was not his father's errand boy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hello, I apologize for the delay, I usually try to get a chapter up once a week, but this one gave me some difficulties. I'm trying to figure out Mary's emotions during this period and I know it's a bit all over the place, but I was hoping to show the fact that she is young, and lonely, yet, she has been raised to deal with situations like this, and so she wants to act strong and keep all her feelings locked up, but for someone so young it is difficult. Tom has his own issues as well and by the end we can see he is going to start working on them, so yay for him. I would love to hear your feedback about this chapter as it is quite an important one, I wonder if anyone caught the reference about Mary Boleyn's secret marriage to William Stafford. As for Anne. I wonder how she tolerates her father! **

**Happy reading and please leave a review or two. Love you all, Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 18

16 February 1534

The warmth of the sun on her face caused Mary to stir. It was not until she had gotten into bed that she realized how dreadfully exhausted she was the night before. Mary stretched out her limbs as she sat up. Looking around the room, she saw the other side of the bed had already been slept in and the occupant now nowhere to be seen.

Mary moved across the room to wash her face in the bowl Margaret had set out for her. She then sat by her vanity and began to brush out her hair, noticing how it had not grown much in the past three months. She knew it was because of all of the stress. Mary sighed deeply when she thought about the day before. It nearly brought tears to her eyes when she remembered how Thomas Boleyn had called her a bastard. His cold blue eyes emanating nothing but hate. She remembered feeling cornered and glancing at Tom, who sat silently by his sister.

At first she had not known why she looked at him, but after reading George's letter, she realized she was seeking his help. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. How could she have expected help from him? He agreed completely with what his father had said, he was practically a younger version of the cruel man.

The doors to her bed chamber opened bringing her out of her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Tom walk into the room. It was the first time she had seen him since yesterday and she was quite surprised by how unaffected she was by him. She could not possibly act like a wounded wife and flare up at him as she didn't really consider herself his wife. And she was not going to talk to him about it because, there was simply nothing to say. To her, they had an understanding on where they stood. They will be civil nothing more, nothing less.

"Good Morning," Tom spoke first breaking the silence.

"Good morning." Mary replied shortly without looking at him.

Another few seconds of silence went by before Tom spoke again.

"You missed supper."

"I was ill" She told him, not caring to spare him a glance.

"Yes, Lady Colt told me so. I hope you are better this morning?" Tom said, trying to maintain a straight face when Mary turned to face him.

"Lady who?"

"Colt." He said. He put his hand out insinuating the height of his shoulder "Yay high. Slim, hair like yours, brown eyes…"

"Margaret?"

"Exactly. Lady Margaret Colt" He said, watching as the gears turned in her head.

"My Margaret is a Lady?" Mary asked slowly, not sure she was following

"As of this morning, she is your chief lady in waiting" Tom said finally cracking a smile when Mary's eyes widened.

"My chief…but I don't…I…"

"Would you like to meet your ladies-in-waiting, they are anxious to get to work" He extended his hand for her to take, which she did. He helped her put on her robe and together they went into the outer room. Mary was surprised to see Tom had been telling the truth. Just as he said, there were six young girls standing in line in the sitting room, and Margaret was standing in front of them, a huge smile on her face.

"My Lady," Margaret curtsied, "These here are the new young ladies in your service. This is Emmaline" She pointed to a young blonde, who stepped forward and curtsied. Margaret went down the line and introduced her to the other five girls named: Gwen, Jane, Catherine, Philippa, and Joan. Mary was shocked to say the least, but she did not necessarily let it show.

"I welcome you all," Mary spoke assuming the tone her mother took when addressing her own retinue "I trust you will find me a very easy mistress to please. I am happy to meet all of you and hope we will get along greatly." The girls responded with smiles and curtsies, and Margaret sent them off to get started on their chores.

Mary beamed at her dear friend.

"Lady Colt" She said, extending her arms out and engulfing her friend in a hug,

"Truly, my Lady, it was my Lord Shrewsbury's doing." Margaret looked at Tom "Thank you again, my Lord. I cannot express-"

"That's enough thanking from you Lady Colt" Tom interrupted her with an easy smile. Margaret held her tongue as instructed, but the look in her eyes and the wide smile on her face, continued to show how grateful she was. Sensing that Mary and Tom would want to talk, she excused herself saying she needed to arrange Mary's wardrobe for the day. No one said anything until Margaret had closed the door to the bed chamber behind her.

"You did all this?" Mary asked

Tom shrugged slightly as if it were no big deal, when it fact it was. He had gone behind his father's back and he was yet to face his wrath.

"I owe you an apology, Mary" He said and Mary looked puzzled. "My father should not have said the things he did and I should not have kept silent." He paused and when Mary did not respond he went on. "I knew my father would talk to the king today, as he is so formal. So, I took the liberty of speaking with him during the banquet last night. I expressed how you were in need of service and the king was appalled to find that you had only one person to attend to you, and a servant from the kitchens of Hatfield no less. So, this morning, he rewarded Margaret for her loyalty by giving her the honorary title of Lady, and put her in charge of picking the girls you've just met"

Mary stared at him for a few minutes before she finally let a small smile. "You did this so I won't work for your sister?"

"I knew nothing good would come of it. I first thought of your Aunt, the Princess Mary, but decided it was best you were your own person at court. I mean, it is my wish that one day you and my sister can be friends, but for now…"

"I appreciate all you did for me today, I truly do and I thank you," Mary said "But I can never be friends with your sister. She ruined my life, my mother's life…. You all did." Tom flinched at that.

"And George?" He did not know where that had come from, but he regretted letting it out of his mouth immediately it was spoken. There was just something about her keeping his letter under her pillow that irritated him.

"George has always been my friend. He saved my life, I have forgiven him" Mary told him.

He frowned as he looked at her, "Any you have not forgiven me?"

That caught her off guard and she stared, utterly confused, at the steely blue eyes fighting very hard to maintain her gaze.

"You have not given me reason to." she slowly said "Besides, I did not realize you were seeking my forgiveness…"

He did not realize he was either. Why had he said that? He inwardly groaned and ignored the annoying twinge in his chest and cleared his throat.

"Tonight's banquet is in your honor, you will have to show up. The king was very understanding yesterday, but will be upset if you did not come tonight, especially since he told you about " He was now staring at the pattern on the carpet beside her feet as he spoke. Mary overlooked the sudden change of topic and told him that she had no plans to miss it. With that, Tom bid her a good day and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day had gone by pretty quickly, especially for Mary who had slept in till noon. She spent the day getting to know her ladies in waiting and so far, she was pleased with them. The girls were not daughters of nobility, but daughters of the important gentry now quickly rising in her father's court. Mary did not mind this at all, she was just happy to have new companions. After months of doing most things for herself, Mary felt a little spoilt just sitting there as they all helped her get ready for the banquet. It was a bit ridiculous really, her new found joy, considering she had been born a princess. Born to rule this country one day. Oh, how she had fallen…

"This evening is all about you, my lady," Philippa said as she worked on Mary's hair "I heard the king has arranged for your favorite foods to be served and your favorite music to be played"

A sad smile appeared on Mary's face, "I did not think the king would make such an event over this" She honestly did not believe her father would go through the trouble. She sensed it was probably his way of apologizing to her for the past few months. For isolation in Ludlow, humiliation in Hatfield, and imprisonment in the Tower. His fight was not really with her, it was with her mother and Mary had chosen the wrong side. He was a selfish man, an impulsive king and he was willing to put his daughter through hell to get the result he wanted. She was now effectively blocking out Philippa's talk of the decorations in the great hall.

_What was it with these men?_ She wondered. She remembered her conversation with Tom. She didn't dare think it, but she could almost swear that saying she forgave George and not him, had upset him somehow. Of course she could not know for sure, and honestly she began to feel like she was making much out of it. It could be his sarcasm for all she knew. In all honesty, she did not know Tom, and so she could not accurately explain his behavior.

Her father, however, she knew quite well. And this banquet was to appease whatever guilt he was feeling. She didn't think he'd care if it healed the wounds he had inflicted on his daughter.

"My lady, are you okay?" Philippa had noticed the distant look in Mary's eyes.

Mary shook herself up a bit and smiled at the girl helping her with her hair.

"I'm fine. A bit nervous I guess" Mary said, an admission that was true. Mary had not been to one of these things before. The last banquet she attended, she was uninvited and had come in to sneak a peek at her father. When she was invited to a banquet, she was about twelve or thirteen. Hardly a young woman ripe for the pleasantries of banquets at the king's court.

Philippa smiled once she was finished and handed Mary the looking glass.

Mary gasped when she saw her reflection. Staring back at her was a face she had not seen in a long time. Her hair had been washed with all sorts of oils and perfumes that Mary had not really bothered with in the last few months, and now her dark locks shun in the half up style Philippa had put it in. Using a hot rod, she had curled her hair and added beautiful accessories that would match the dress she planned to wear.

"This is wonderful. Thank you, Philippa"

Jane walked in carrying Mary's dress. A stunning sea green dress that Margaret had chosen and Jane had decided to alter to fit Mary perfectly.

With the help of the two girls, Mary got into her dress without ruining her hair. Now fully dressed with a few things altered, and some light make up applied to her face, Mary was set to go. This was a bit nerve wrecking, her going to a banquet, let alone one in her honor. She had no allies and no friends. No one but her unpredictable father, unreliable husband, evil father-in-law, and a court full of spectators. Mary could not help feeling anxious. _Where was George when you needed him? _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had been on his way back to the rooms when his father had cornered him. Much to his annoyance, Tom had not been able to get Mary out of his head. He kept admonishing himself for speaking about her forgiveness and of George. What did he care? Why had he gotten upset anyways? _Was_ he even upset? He felt a bit dissatisfied that was true, but what did he expect? For her to jump into his arms in thanks? For what! For getting her six ladies in waiting when she grew up with a household of about sixty people.

_What is wrong with me?_

He just wanted for his mind to be silent. He needed this day to be over already, so that he can wake up tomorrow and pretend he had not acted like a weak…lover boy. Lover boy. Was that what he was? He was acting like George!

Tom frowned.

He didn't want to act like George. George was…well, George.

That was it, no more of this nonsense. Back to business.

It was when he was thinking this that his father had stepped in his way, bringing Tom out of his musings.

"You bastard," Boleyn sir whispered harshly "You went to the king."

Tom was frozen in place as his father's red face was mere inches from his. Thomas Boleyn was seething. He could imagine his father felt betrayed.

"Father-"

"You better have a good explanation for this, Shrewsbury, or God help me…"

Tom clenched his jaw and stood upright. He looked around them at the passersby and dragged his father to an isolated corner, where they could speak discreetly in hushed voices.

"Father, she is the king's daughter. A daughter his Majesty is currently trying to please. Asking him to place her in Anne's service is only going to cause him to be angry."

Thomas Boleyn was silent as he thought about it.

"You think she is in his favor?"

Tom visibly relaxed seeing his father's temper had subsided a bit.

"George pointed it out. She is now the most powerful woman in court after Anne." His father tensed at that and Tom chuckled softly. "You forget that she is his first surviving child. He has a soft spot for Mary and now that everything is signed, he is willing to turn the other cheek at her blatant refusal to convert."

"Well, we can't have that." Boleyn said already trying to come up with ways to solve this issue.

"Father, what should be done? Why can't we leave things as they are? What more do you want?" He said with frustration. Thomas Boleyn looked sharply at his son.

"Do not tell me you are that stupid. That girl does not respect your sister. If she truly has the king's ear then she would put poisonous thoughts about Anne into it. We _can't _have that." He poked his finger hard into Tom's chest "You must subdue her." Poke "bring her to her knees before Anne" poke "and for God's sake plant a child in her so that she has no escape from this marriage"

Tom's mouth ran dry has he rubbed the spot on his chest, that he was sure would bruise. Two months ago this task did not seem so complicated.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Tom blinked looking at his father.

"Ye…yes, fath…my lord"

Boleyn walked away without another word and Tom made it back to his chambers. He really wanted this day to be over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mary knew something was wrong when he walked in and saw her waiting for him. He stared at her for a few seconds, to the point where she felt self-conscious, and then walked into their dressing chambers. Her mind could not help but go back to that morning. Was he really upset?

It didn't take long for Tom to get ready and he hardly needed any assistance, as it was just a matter of changing his doublet and hose. When he was dressed, He escorted her to the great hall as custom. She placed her hand above his as they walked. It was steady, but cold. Mary looked up to try and catch a glimpse of his expression, but it was blank. Nothing she could decipher.

"Are you well, husband?" He snorted quietly.

"You've never called me that before" Mary realized it was true, but then again, this was the first time they were out in public as a married couple.

"It is the formality" She pointed out, as she nodded and waved at strangers that had done the same.

"I know that," Tom said tightly, looking and smiling at some friends ahead of him "and I'm fine"

"If you say so" She murmured, but it was loud enough for him to hear, and he glanced down at her, stopping in his tracks.

"Why would you think I'm not?"

Mary looked up at him, not sure what to say. She didn't want to bring up their conversation from this morning, so she needed to think of something else. He looked pale. Could she say he was pale?

"Lord and Lady Shrewsbury" The joyful sound of Thomas Wyatt's voice was a major relief. Mary smiled more than she wanted to, went the young poet stood in front of them.

"Sir Thomas" Tom greeted with an easy smile

"My dear Shrewsbury," Wyatt shook Tom's hands and then turned to Mary "and the beautiful Lady Mary. You look stunning tonight" He bowed and Mary curtsied in return hiding her blush.

"I welcome you both back to court"

"Thank you sir Thomas." Mary spoke "I also want to say thank you for the book of poems you sent to me for Christmas." They both knew where she had spent Christmas, but no one had to mention it.

"It was my pleasure. I trust you will enjoy tonight. If I may request a dance?" He looked from Mary to Tom, but Tom shrugged like he didn't care and Mary politely accepted.

Soon they all made their way into the great hall. Mary was to sit at the high table with the king and so took her sit there with Tom on her left. When the king and queen arrived, they all stood and bowed and curtsied.

Henry brought Mary back to her feet with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"You are welcome back my dear Mary" He said.

"Thank you, your majesty"

"Father, Mary. I told you to call me father" Behind the king, Anne scowled. Her eyes moved past Henry and Mary and found Tom's who glanced back at her. He smiled briefly and then sat when the king had announced the start of the feast.

"Does your step-mother not glow, Mary" Henry said about fifteen minutes into dinner "The beautiful radiance of carrying the king's son" Henry said taking Anne's hand.

Mary wanted to chock on her lamb, but she managed a smile, "Her majesty is looking well, Thanks to God"

"Indeed!"

Henry lifted his wine chalice, "To her Majesty, the queen and the future Prince of Wales" He announced.

Everyone in the room lifted their cups and said the same. Anne blushed and from his place beside the queen, Thomas Boleyn grinned.

The King continued, "And to my daughter Mary, the new Countess of Winchester and her Husband, Earl of Winchester"

The court cheered, but Tom didn't seem to hear them. What did the king just say?

"Your Majesty…"

"Hush Boleyn, you have married the king's daughter" Henry said merrily.

"Your majesty is too kind" Tom thanked. He and Mary looked at each other. An understanding passed between them. She was favored by the king. She was now convinced of George's letter. Tom felt justified when he glanced and saw his father's surprised expression. Hopefully he would see sense and let things be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The king and queen opened up the dance floor, but Anne could not dance for long and soon she returned to the dais. Mary, has promised danced with Thomas Wyatt and he actually turned out to be very fun company, but his companionship did not last long as apparently, he was on many women's dance list. Mary slowly made her way to the refreshment table and took her time to survey the hall.

People's attitude towards her had changed, she noticed. They didn't just stare anymore, they smiled, and curtsied. She was a countess now, the king had publically shown her his favor. She took a deep breath as she sipped from her cup. She spotted Thomas Boleyn at the corner of the gallery above them, his cold eyes trained on her.

For her life, Mary did not know what she ever did to this man to cause him to hate her so, but she knew what he had done to her, and the feeling was mutual. She should not hate, but Mary hated. She HATED Thomas Boleyn with a passion. Not just for the things he had done to her mother, or the horrid words he said to her, but for what he had done to Malti, for keeping her in the kitchens and denying her the attention of her father. He was a horrid cruel man and Mary wondered how George was born of him. And to think Tom wanted to emulate him. She cringed knowing her so called husband even had the same name as him.

Boleyn sent her a smile that sent a chill down her smile. It was almost as if he was telling her, he wasn't done. Like he was looking for more ways to destroy her. Nodding his head just an inch, he walked away, but Mary could not look away from his retreating form.

"I wish I could say he is all bark and no bite, but I will be an awful liar." A voice said and Mary was startled to find Mary Boleyn standing behind her.

"I am Mary Boleyn. I realized we have not officially met," She paused "Well, not in the best of terms anyway"

"I know who you are. What do you want?" Mary inwardly flinched for sounding too harsh, she remembered George's words about his sister, Mary being a possible friend, but Mary wanted no friends. Especially not form the very first Boleyn whore.

"To greet my new sister," Mary Tudor frowned "And tell her how deeply sorry I am for…my past. I hope she will understand that not all women are strong like her, and some of us must do what we are told and act like we like it"

Mary looked at her with one raised eyebrow, trying to figure out who George had on several occasions declared his favorite sibling. She looked nothing like Tom and Anne. Her hair was a softer brown, like George's. Her eyes a light hazel color. She was shorter than Anne, slim and petite. Her beauty was obvious, nothing as striking or exotic like Anne and her black hair and alluring blue eyes. Mary was soft around the edges, the girl next door; Mary could easily see why she was the first pawn her father played.

"I fear that a sharp tongue would only bring you enemies" Mary told her, now looking around the hall at the people dancing and truly enjoying themselves.

"It also lightens your burdens. At least people know where you stand" Mary Boleyn told her.

"I must congratulate you for your new investment" She added and Mary Tudor looked at her.

"It is not the same" She said. She needn't say more, Mary understood. It was no different than being a vicountess, and it will make no difference if she had been made a duchess. She had been born a princess, a legitimate heir and now she wasn't.

A young handsome man came to meet the women and bowed deeply to them both.

"I am William Stafford, your grace" He introduced himself to Mary

"Very nice to meet you Master Stafford"

"Would your grace mind very much if I ask the Lady Mary Boleyn to dance with me" Mary noticed the gentle smile he sent to the now blushing new sister of hers. The gentle affection between them was obvious.

"Of course not" Mary said.

"Are you sure, sister?" Mary inwardly cringed at the word, but smiled none the less "Yes, go both of you" Mary Boleyn smiled gratefully and went off with the young man. Mary watched as they laughed and danced. On the surface it seemed very casual, but Mary noticed the secret glances, the longing to be closer to one another. She truly felt bad for Lady Mary Boleyn. After being used by her father, uncle and the king, she had been tossed aside when Anne had come into the picture and given them larger prospects. Now Anne was the center of the family's attention and poor Mary was forgotten. No one even cared to find her a decent husband after her first one died. Now it seemed she had found comfort in the gaze of a titleless man, knowing full well that their relationship can go no further than what it is now.

Mary took her eyes off the poor tragic couple and searched the crowd again. She unexpectedly spotted Tom standing in a circle of loud obnoxious people. She recognized Thomas Wyatt amongst them. There were a few other men and a few women too. She noticed Jane Parker in the group, laughing unnecessarily louder than everyone else at some joke one of the men shared. Rolling her eyes she looked back at Tom and saw that he looked better than he did before.

_That's what a couple of drinks and an investment as Earl will do to you_. A voice in her head said. At least someone was enjoying it. She thought.

Tom laughed again and Mary moved her eyes from him to the source of his laughter. It was a beautiful young woman, who seemed to be talking animatedly. She had long curly blonde hair. A slim figure that was well accentuated in her cream and gold dress. The neck line was quite low, giving everyone a good glimpse of cleavage, and dear lord was she endowed with a full chest. Mary could catch a word or two and the woman's voice triggered her memory. She looked closely at the woman again as she wrapped her slender arms around Tom's shoulder.

It couldn't be?

The woman looked up and met Mary's gaze. She held them steadily and cracked a half smile before kissing Tom on the cheek.

Mary could not believe it. Not because another woman was all over Tom. She didn't care. All she cared about was that that woman was none other than Lady Hatton.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who remembers Lady Hatton? The lady Mary slapped in the first chapter. The adventures at court have just begun. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Yay or nay to Mary/ Mary sister friendship. And what do you think Lady Hatton would be up to in coming chapters! Thanks for reading beautiful people. Until next time. ValleyDew


	20. Chapter 19

**February 18, 1530**

_Mary sobbed like a baby. It was hard to tell if she was crying so hard because her closest friend in the world was leaving, or if it was because she was embarrassed that she was outwardly crying in the first place. For a princess, it was most unbecoming showing all this emotion, and Mary was so glad it was only George and two of her ladies present at the moment. _

_A hand lifted her chin and Mary opened her tear filled eyes to see the most beautiful and trusting pair of warm hazel orbs._

"_It is your birthday my dearest princess, you shouldn't cry," George said softly "Not for someone as inconspicuous as me"_

_Mary firmly shook her head._

"_You are not inconspicuous. You are my friend, you belong in Ludlow, not at court. If you go, I shall never see you again" George pulled her into a hug, looking at the two women behind her, they turned their heads to act like they did not see. _

"_Hush now, everything would be okay" he whispered gently into her ear. He was not happy about what was happening either. His siblings had recently come back from France, and they had quickly made a name for themselves at court. George, now twenty years old, was now a man and his father believed he should return to London and be more useful to the family cause, whatever that meant. _

_He knew it was childish being here with Mary, very unreasonable hugging the princess of England and acting as though they were lovers parting, but in a way it felt like so. Mary always called him her best friend. George always felt more, but God forbid he said that out loud. Sometimes when they laughed and shared their secrets. Whey they held hands and danced and read, sang, prayed, and argued, he always wondered if she remembered what she had said to him all those years ago, when they were younger. He wondered if she really had a choice, if she'll still pick him to marry her. At twenty, he knew he ought not to think such thoughts, but it was hard. So, so hard._

"_Mary, I must go now" George said stepping back. Mary nodded wiping her tears away. Her red brimmed eyes slowly breaking his heart. "It would not be much longer till we see again, I promise" Mary nodded "Until then…" He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small figure. Placing it into her hands, he said "If I got you cloth or jewelry for your birthday, you'd only give it away. I have learned this after so many years" He laughed and Mary chuckled too. She admired the small wooden figure in her hands, a beautiful angel with wings. _

"_You carved this" She said, knowing his side hobby. Knowing his usual saying, that if he were not a noble's child he would have been a carpenter's boy._

"_For you in mind." He said "May it keep you safe while I'm not physically here to do so" Mary felt tears stinging her eyes again. "And when you go away to marry whatever lucky prince, I hope you look upon it and remember me. I hope you keep me safe in your thoughts, for I promise you, you will never leave mine."_

_A tear fell down Mary cheek and he stepped closer and used his thumb to wipe it away. Holding her head in his hand, he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Without another word, he turned around and left, not trusting himself to look back at her. It was on her fourteenth birthday he went to court for the first time. In the next three years he did not see her again, not as friends anyway. The next time he and Mary saw face to face, she was no princess and he, no friend of hers. She hated him, but he hated himself more_.

**February 18, 1533**

_It was her birthday and no one cared. She was a princess and no one cared. She sat on the cold floors of her chambers in her chemise, praying that God would hear her. She did not care that she was cold, she did not care that she was trying to make deals with God. All she wanted was for her father to return to his right mind. That the rumors were not true and her mother had not been sent packing from court. _

_Mary's heart clenched at the thought._

_A worthy queen like her mother, stripped of her title? It made no sense. For her father to put away the woman who had loved him and served him well for twenty odd years for a common whore like Anne Boleyn!_

_Mary was furious. She asked God why he was not listening to her prayers. Why he had allowed this to happen to his most loyal servant. Why she had been born a girl and not a boy. She fell face down to the ground and wept when she realized she was the cause of all this. If she were a boy, her mother would not suffer this way. If she had done something, anything to prove she was smarter, faster, stronger, maybe her father would have overlooked her sex and trusted in her. _

_Scrambling for her rosary, she began to pray to the saint she was named after, asking her to intercede on her behalf. She prayed and prayed and prayed till her toes turned numb and her lips were blue. She prayed when her ladies came in and dressed her up for she had visitors from court. Her lips trembled silently with memorized verses as the men from court entered the solar with long scrolls in their arms. _

_Her throat ran dry and her stomach dropped when on this day, her birthday, the men announced that her father and mother's marriage had been annulled and due to the fact that their marriage was not valid, she was a bastard. _

_She nearly chocked when the men bid her Farwell with the title 'Lady Mary'_

_After they left, the last thing she remembered was the room spinning and on her birthday, the lady Mary collapsed._

**February 18****th**** 1534**

**Present day**

Mary shot up from bed after yet another nightmare. It seemed these days her past memories refused to let go of her and instead chose to hunt her tenfold. Looking around her she saw that it was still very dark and silent and she estimated the time to be just past midnight.

Looking to her left, she saw that Tom never came to bed. She had stayed up late waiting for him to return so she could speak with him, but he never came. Not long after, she gave up and went to bed, and it looked like he still had not returned. She left him at the banquet hall a few minutes after seeing Lady Hatton. He seemed to be having a jolly time with his friends. A thought crossed her mind that he was most likely with the Lady Hatton right now. She remembered how comfortable they seemed with each other, and that kiss Lady Hatton had placed on his cheek…Mary stuck out her tongue in repulsion.

Not able to fall asleep again, Mary got out of bed and decided she was going to read. It was when she got to her table and saw a peach with a nice red bow on it that she remembered what today was.

She smiled at Margaret's present to her– her favorite fruit– and picked it up deciding to eat it as she read. Not seeing her book in the room, she ventured out into the outer chamber with a candle in hand to search for it. She picked up her book from the dining table when she heard shuffling by the window seat. Quickly turning around and lifting the candle higher so that she may see clearly, she found her husband sitting up from the window seat and staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"I always knew you were a strange woman," He said quietly, his voice husky from sleep "Who reads in the dark?"

He was not being serious as there was a lightness to his voice and Mary let her guard down and rolled her eyes as she walked closer to him. She studied the area around him, seeing his nice clothes from the banquet splayed out on the floor, his shoes in different corners of the room. He was still in his white linen shirt and pants, and his naturally messy hair was looking even more atrocious, that Mary had the sudden urge to find a pair of scissors and clip it all off.

"Did you sleep here?" She asked him. Tom rubbed his eyes.

"Aye, my lady" He yawned and then stood up to stretch. He towered over her now, and she had to lift up the candle in her hands to see his face

"Why?" She asked him, and he just shrugged, taking the candle from her to light another one by the window. He placed the candle down and began looking around the floors for something.

"I'm going on a trip" He said walking back to her with his shoes in hand. He sat back at the window seat and began to pull them on. "I'm leaving soon, actually and I didn't want to wake you"

_How nice, he was leaving on her birthday_. Did he even know what today was? She did not think so and she'd rather not say anything.

"So you slept in this very small space? I would not have minded really" Mary said, but Tom did not answer as he laced up his shirt and picked up his doublet. Once he put it on he sat still and looked at her, as if studying her.

"Why _are_ you awake at this time? Are you alright?" He wondered. Mary nearly flushed. She did not want to tell him she had been having nightmares, it was none of his business. So she chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes like it was no big deal.

"Oh, look who cares about my sleep habits" she joked and Tom scowled. Feeling relieved, she could not stop her mouth from continuing. "I actually thought you were elsewhere?" Mary bite her lip and cursed herself for opening her big mouth.

Tom's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Where else would I be?"

Mary shrugged, now a bit panicked.

"Perhaps, George's old rooms, or the rooms for the Earl of Winchester?"

Tom shook up his hair to make it look semi presentable, Mary cringed looking at him. She really wanted to do more to it. Where the heck was he going at this time anyway that he did not even care if he was wearing last night's clothes?

"Jane's in her apartments, it would be a bit odd if I slept there, don't you think?"

Mary felt dumb for that, but it was better than telling him what she had really been thinking. That would only sound like she was a jealous wife, and she wasn't. She just did not like the Lady Hatton. If Tom was going to have a mistress, she'd rather it be anyone else than her past tormentor.

"And despite what you are thinking, I had nothing to do with the king honoring us with those titles today. I believe it was more for you than me. I just happen to be married to you" He said. "And no, we will not leave Tutbury for Winchester Castle, not unless we have to. Tutbury is home"

Mary smiled despite herself. "Thank you." She said sincerely relieved "I was thinking being an earl would go to your head." Tom chuckled and Mary smiled again "The king is kind, but I was not born to be a countess. He has made me a simple lady and that is where I would stay. I will accept no other title whole heartedly, unless that of which I was born with" The light air around them suddenly turned cold. Despite how civil they wanted to act around each other, this would be the one thing they would always disagree on.

"I do hope you are not planning anything stupid" His voice was suddenly edged with warning.

"Only that my father would return to his senses" Mary replied.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before a knock at the door interrupted them.

Tom walked to answer it, and Mary saw Thomas Wyatt walk in.

"My lady, you are awake?" He was surprised. He looked at Tom "Why is she awake?"

"We are leaving now" Tom said to Mary. His voice sounding neutral and not as warm as it was earlier.

Mary nodded in understanding. She stepped close to him, Tom held in his breath as she gazed up at him. There was something about the way her blue eyes looked so curious, so deep and beautiful. He was not sure what she was doing and did not realize that he had become frozen in place, until she lifted her hand and pulled down an unruly curl before stepping back again.

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

"Thank you" He said shortly, his voice huskier than he'd like. Mary didn't seem to notice. She smiled very thinly and wished them a safe journey before returning to their chambers.

"I was right, you do love her" Tom snapped is head to look at Wyatt. His eyes blazing and his jaw clenched.

"Ever repeat that again, and I will kill you" he warned before storming out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By noon time, the day was proving to be one of the best in the year so far. It looked like spring had come early, or perhaps just especially for her birthday. The king was eager to celebrate as he just met with Europe's finest fortune teller and she had confirmed his next child would be a son. The king had ordered the court have an outdoors picnic for the Lady Mary and everyone was only too happy to go out into the sun to celebrate.

"Your majesty is too kind for doing this for me" Mary thanked her father as they watched a hawking Between Charles Brandon and Sir Francis Bryan.

Henry clapped enthusiastically as Brandon's Hawk returned to him faster.

"Dear Mary, you are very welcome. You deserve all this, all the happiness in the world" She smiled a bit and looked back at the competition.

"I do wonder where that husband of yours as gone off to. He didn't say?" Henry asked and Mary shook her head.

"I thought _you_ had sent him out on an errand" Henry shook his head.

"He will be back soon. I'm sure, he wouldn't want to miss tonight" Mary was confused at that

"Pardon me, my lord, but what is happening tonight" The king guffawed.

"Tis your birthday and we have made you very happy, tis the perfect time for a man to bed his wife if he wants to see result. By next year, I shall have a granddaughter close in age with her uncle the prince of Wales." Mary was shocked at hearing this. She and Tom had never discussed having children. They haven't even consummated their marriage and so bearing grandchildren for her father was far from her mind, however the fact that her father seemed to believe she was only capable of bearing a girl moved her to say something.

"Not a grandson, my lord?" She added a sickly sweet smile so not to sound rude "An heir for the Earl"

Henry drank from his goblet and nodded. "Sons would come, but only after my heir and spear are born. Oh, but I'm sure the future Earl of Winchester would be a great companion for his uncles"

Mary smiled widely. A smile so fake it hurt her face to keep it on. It didn't take long for her to excuse herself to take a walk around the gardens to clear her thoughts. She looked around and saw the few children at court running around and playing with their wooden swords or ribbons. Life was almost perfect when she was a child. Mary never thought about having children recently. She knew she always wanted them, but in her current situation, having a child with the name Boleyn was not really sitting well with her. _Unless it was George_. A tiny voice said to her and Mary quickly crossed herself and asked God for forgiveness for such an immoral thought. George was married! _She_ was married!

But, what if nothing changes and Anne did have that son, and he became king and she was stuck with Tom, would she really decide to not have kids. Mary thought she could. After all, they had Matilda. As far as Mary was concerned that was daughter, and like her mother she was content with having just one beautiful daughter to love.

"Lady Winchester" A voice called distracting Mary from her thoughts and she turned around to see a group of young ladies sitting on a blanket. Looking for the one who called her name, she saw a blond woman waving her over and she realized it was Jane Parker. Mary cringed, but a smile remained on her face as she walked towards the women. When she got there, she saw that of the women sitting around, Lady Hatton and Mary Boleyn were among them.

"Lady Rochford, Lady Mary" Mary greeted.

"What are you doing walking around by yourself, sister? Please sit, join us" Jane's voice was so sweet, much to the annoyance of Mary. All the women around them smiled and nodded and Mary sat despite herself.

"You know the Lady Hatton, of course" Jane introduced, and Mary smiled at the blond tightly

"How could I forget?" Mary said "Lady Hatton"

"Lady Winchester. You sure have come into some favor since the last time we met" Lady Hatton said giving Mary a knowing look.

" I guess. And what are you doing at court if I might ask?" Mary asked as though she really cared.

Elizabeth Hatton smiled and flipped her gorgeous curls over her shoulder.

"My dear father has called me back to court as he believes I should find a husband soon and settle down. So far I like what I'm seeing here. Am I right ladies?" The other women responded with eager nods and giggles. Lady Hatton was the Earl of surrey's daughter. Surrey was a good friend of the king, always in his favor as the man could turn coat just as quickly as King Henry changed his mind.

"Dear sister, I hope you are enjoying your birthday?" Mary Boleyn asked cutting off whatever it was Lady Hatton was going to say next.

"Yes, thank you, Lady Mary" Mary said and the older lady shook her head and smiled

"Please, we are sisters. Call me Maryanne. Two Mary Boleyn's can get confusing" Instead of cringing, Mary smiled pleasantly. Maryanne was trying to be nice, she was not going to be the one to ruin a perfectly nice picnic. She deserved a good birthday for once.

"I'm sure I can do that" Mary said "How did you get the nickname?" She asked, mostly to keep Lady Hatton out of the conversation, but she was also willing to know more about George's sister.

"George" She smiled fondly and Mary could not help but do the same.

"When he was young, he always called Anne and I in pairs. You see Anne and I were so close, joint at the hip as some say, despite our age difference." She chuckled as she thought about the old days, when things were simpler. "Anyway, George never felt the need to say Mary and Anne, he just always said Maryanne." Everyone giggled. Some of the girls seemed dreamy eyed as they thought about the younger Boleyn son. "Soon it just stuck and everyone began to say it, but Anne hated it" Mary laughed.

"She didn't want to come second to you?" Mary asked and Lady Boleyn shook her head.

"No, she was independent. She said Maryanne was my name and I should keep it. Tom saw she was upset she didn't have a nickname and so he gave her Annemarie" She smiled "I prefer it that way too. We are sisters, and we have similar names, yet so different as it shows our personalities"

"I understand" Jane Parker said "The Queen has always loved the French, and you have always been a country girl at heart" They all laughed and Maryanne turned to Mary

"And you, Lady Mary. Any nicknames?" Mary shook her head.

"No, my mother, rest her soul, would sometimes say my name in Spanish, Maria" She smiled awkwardly "And my father, he would call me his pearl" Maryanne smiled kindly and placed her hand on hers.

"Maria, is a beautiful name. I have always admired the Spanish names" She said. As Maryanne said this, Mary could see Lady Hatton lean into Jane's ears and whisper something. She doubted she was not supposed to hear it because Mary heard it loud and clear.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked sharply

Lady Hatton leaned back on her palms and smiled.

"I said 'That must not have been true, considering' about being the kings pearl and all" She coked her head to the side watching Mary's rage filled face "I'm sorry, would you slap me across the face again?" Most of the women gasped at hearing that. Mary wanted to sink into the floor. Just as she was about to get up, Maryanne held her in place.

"You will apologize to my sister, this instant Lady Hatton" She spat

"I do not recall saying something wrong, Lady Boleyn"

Mary yanked her arm away from Maryanne's and briskly walked away from the women. She heard Maryanne calling her name, but she did not answer, only continued walking until a shadow blocked her path. She looked up impatiently to see the Queen dressed elegantly and protected from the sun by her umbrella.

"Leaving your picnic already, would that not be seen as ungrateful?"

"Your highness, I only wish to return to my rooms for I do not feel well" Mary really did not have it in her to deal with Anne now. She looked her in the face with all seriousness and Anne was taken aback by it.

"Anne please" Mary looked behind her to see Maryanne plead with her older sister.

"Very well"

Without wasting another second, Mary went around Anne and headed straight for her chambers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mary screamed with frustration once she entered the room. Lady Colt watched her as she paced the length of the outer chambers.

"Who does she think she is!" Mary yelled

"The Queen, my lady? Who are we talking about?" Lady Colt asked

"The harlot Hatton!" Mary fell into the nearest chair "I should have the power to send her away, but I don't. We are just a couple of ladies with our quarrels" Margaret though about it for a second

"If we spoke to his lordship?"

"No, I am not asking Tom to rid of a woman for me. Beside, from the looks of it they are friends…perhaps more" Margaret didn't know what to say. She let Mary vent all of her frustrations with more complaining as she went about her days work. Soon after there was a knock on the door and the messenger boy came in with a package.

"It looks like our Lord Rochford always has good timing" Margaret said handing Mary the small parcel and letter. Quickly forgetting Lady Hatton, Mary ripped open the seal on the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Mary,_

_Happy birthday. I pray this day finds you well and is as special for you as it is for me, for this is the day that you my dear Mary entered the world. In the parcel is a gift I think you will recognize. The day you threw it back at me, is one that still hunts me till this day for it always kills me to think I have hurt you. Oh Mary, you have no idea how glad I am to be able to communicate with you again. _

_All my love with you on this day,_

_Your loving servant,_

_George Boleyn_

Mary quickly opened the parcel and out of it fell the wooden angel from all those years ago. It seemed like another lifetime when she was fourteen. The wood on the angel was worn on some parts, and it had accumulated dirt over the years. She couldn't believe he had kept it, even after she had said the most horrible things to him. She remembered the first day he gave it to her. Oh, how she had cried that night.

She loved George Boleyn then, she could admit it. But now, she could not afford those feelings anymore.

Mary wrapped the wooden angel tightly in her fist and held it close to her heart.

"He does have good timing" She told Lady Colt. Right now, Mary had forgotten all about Lady Hatton and anything else that bothered her. Right now, for the first time, she was truly happy on her birthday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Mary went back to the picnic and had dinner with the court at the great hall, it was already getting dark outside. When she returned to her rooms with her ladies, she was quite tired and ready to call it a night.

Entering into her chambers she found Tom leaning on the table, looking rather tired, but clean. Mary was sure he had taken a bath in the time she was away, so he must have returned within the hour.

"You," He said "didn't tell me what today was, but no matter, for I knew anyway" He walked towards her and Mary thought he was either drunk or in a really good mood.

"I did not think you would care" She said as she watched him pour wine in two cups, picking them up he handed her one and raised the one in his hand.

"To many more years" He said and Mary scoffed. Tom's eyebrows crinkled.

"Like you mean it" She shook her head disapprovingly, convinced he was jesting, but Tom only laughed at her mockingly

"Very funny Mary. You must think me the devil's kin" Mary was about to say something, but Tom held out his hand to stop her "Don't answer that" Mary could not help but laugh then. It was probably the first time he seen her really laugh, and Tom nearly forgot himself just watching her. With a smile on her face, she became a completely different person. She actually looked her age as her face lite up. For a split second she looked lighter, freer. It was a shame it was not seen often.

"Who told you about my birthday?" Mary asked finally drinking from her cup

"A little birdy" Tom said, taking the cup from her and putting it down. He called for the nearest girl, Gwen to bring Mary's cloak and he began to lead her towards the door.

"I have to show you something" He took her hand in his and led her though the halls of the castle. Mary followed curiously, not that she had much of a choice, but she was sure if she had wanted to put up a fight she could have. She wondered why Tom was so cheerful, why he was being nice to her. She hoped to God she was not walking into a trap because that would be her fault for being reckless and stupid. She thought about what her father had said and she wondered if that was why Tom was doing this, being nice so she would not resist his advances. Mary silently snorted a laugh. _As if she were that easy._ She could not think of anything that would make her consummate her marriage with Thomas Boleyn JR. She didn't care how handsome he was or how nice he was being. Nothing would make her.

They soon reached the courtyard and Mary was glad for the cloak, for the temperature had dropped again. It was not freezing, but a bit chilly. They reached the stable and Tom led her into a stall where she came face to face with a beautiful grey mare. One she recognized instantly.

"Grey?" she whispered as she moved closer to the horse to inspect it. The horse seemed to recognize her as its ears peaked and lowered his muzzle for her to pet.

Mary turned to Tom still shocked. "Did you take him from the farmers?" She was glad to have the horse back, but to have it taken away from the poor farmer when it had been their payment was simply cruel.

"Actually he sold it. Thomas Wyatt and I traveled up there earlier this morning to buy back the horse for more than it was worth, but the old man told us he had sold it to someone in Cheshire. And so we went to Cheshire to track down Grey and buy it from the new owner, who luckily enough had some time to tame her" Tom smiled and Mary grinned looking back at her horse.

"Tilda told me how about how you bonded with the horse and how you missed it." He chuckled "She scolded me for taking it away from you and for that, I am sorry" Mary smiled at him

"Thank you" She said truly meaning it.

"No need to thank me. Grey here, is a present from your dear daughter" He said petting the horse's side "Without her, I wouldn't have thought twice about this horse" He was honest and Mary could not help but chuckle at that.

"Well, thank you for traveling far to get her for me" Tom nodded his head. He looked around them, taking in the cool breeze and the light of the moon around them.

"Would you want to take her for a ride?" He asked

"It's late" Mary stated the obvious and Tom only grinned as he went into to the next stall to lead his own black stallion out.

"Come on, we won't go far" He said smiling brightly, teasing her to cave in. Mary agreed and Tom saddled both horses. He helped Mary get on Grey before he climbed onto his own horse.

They led their horses out on a slow trot and for the first few minutes there was not a sound between them except for the noise of the horseshoe hitting the cobbled stone. After a while it was Mary that spoke first.

"What is your stallion called?" She asked.

Tom looked at her and grinned, "Merlin"

Mary laughed. "After the sorcerer?"

"Not just any sorcerer, the great sorcerer" Mary chuckled and he grinned "You can't say anything, you named your grey mare 'Grey'"

"It suits her" Mary defended sticking her tongue out at him, a very childish thing, but Tom smiled and conceded saying: "it's true, it does"

They were silent once more riding through the city, making sure not to go to the sketchy areas.

"London is beautiful, but nothing beats some of the views in the country. When we return to Tutbury, I will show you some of the best sites." Mary smiled but soon enough it faltered.

"Tom, what are we doing?" He did not seem to understand, but the question had been bugging her since they arrived at court. Since he began to look at her funny, since he was upset she said she had forgiven George, but not him "I mean we are husband and wife, but only in name. Sometimes I think you are my worst enemy and you infuriate me. We do not agree on nearly everything, but we both care for Matilda and we act civil towards each other for her sake, but what are we doing going out for a ride at this time of night. Why are we ….why are you kind to me?"

Tom led Merlin to turn around to head back to court, and Mary did the same with Grey.

"Would you rather I be unkind to you?" Tom asked

"Would it not be easier? So we do not forget our place?" Mary said

Tom seemed to be in thought for a few minutes.

"For Tilda's sake, I told myself to try and be civil towards you. I could not possibly be an enemy to the woman who willing loves my child without me asking anything of her" Not to also mention the promise he made to her mother, but he said nothing about that. "I know about our differences. I know the obstacles, but at least, when it's just us, I'd rather we try to be friends. It does not do to live with your enemy, much less be married to her" He paused " Nothing I do or say would make you forgive me for the past, but at the same time, I cannot say I regret my sister becoming Queen. I do however, regret not respecting your mother, Mary, for that I am so sorry. I regret that you went through hard times because of some of the things I did, I am sorry for that too." He stopped his horse from going any further and he looked at Mary, who was also at a stands till "I am not sorry for my sister, though. I am proud of her and I do not doubt that she loves your father, the king. I cannot stand to hear you talk about being reinstated because that would mean my sister has failed" He could see the tears in Mary's eyes and they were not because she was hurt, but because of anger. He didn't stop though, he needed to lay it all on the table.

"Mary, I care very deeply about my family. I know about the letters you receive from George, I know how you feel or felt about him. Like it or not, you are my wife and while we do not share what you and George share, you are my family now too. I do not intent to annul the marriage, and for the life of me I cannot live the rest of my life in a miserable marriage. Plus, I do not want that for you either, especially you who did not get a choice. And so I hope that one day we may be friends, to me, what we are doing now is learning to be friends"

"You do not require any other children?" Mary asked, her father's words coming to mind. The thought that this was forever finally dawning on her.

Tom hesitated at that question. "I would like a legitimate heir someday, yes, but Mary tis not the time to talk about that. When the time comes, we shall cross that bridge"

Mary said nothing and nudged Grey to move forward, except instead of a gentle trot, she went into a full gallop and sped ahead of Tom.

Tom allowed Mary her space and moved on after her. He arrived at the stables just as Mary was climbing off Grey.

"Thank you" She said simply, not meeting his eyes and walking back inside the castle. Tom wondered if he had said too much. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. _What now?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That was a lot for one chapter, Mary has so much on her mind!**

**Thank you all for all the reviews on the last chapter, and to all those who added My Heart's Content to their favs list, thank you. I hope you liked this chapter and have a bunch of things to say, leave a review and I'll get back to you. Thanks everyone**

**VallleyDew**


	21. Chapter 20

_Mary found herself alone in a church. It took her a few minutes to realize she was in St Paul's Cathedral, and then another to figure out that she had finally fallen asleep after a lot of crying. Mary went on her knees and stared up at the stain glass depicting Jesus on the cross on the far window. She needed guidance, and she believed this was why her subconscious had brought her here. Mary was so tired of being angry, so tired of being so cautious, of being frightened. It was all just too much._

"_Dear Lord, what do I do now?" Mary spoke to the stain glass as if expecting it to answer. "Is there really nothing for me in this earth? Am I not to be queen? There has to be a reason I was the only child of my parents to survive, you must have some great purpose for me" She bowed her head and began to sob. It was too much work to be so angry, she felt it eating at her every day, and she hated the thoughts that crossed through her mind daily. The most vivid one, the one that made her secretly smile sometimes, where she was queen and she would burn all heretics in the name of restoring the church. Mary knew she should not think such evil things, she should hope to convert the people without the shedding of blood, but this was what her anger was doing to her and it was slowly destroying her._

_Mary sobbed harder this time, and buried her face in her hands._

"_My sweet Mary, do not weep" Mary's head snapped up and her eyes widened when she saw her mother standing before her, alive, healthier and much younger than she looked in death._

"_Mama" The words were barely a whisper, but Catherine smiled at her daughter, who was still frozen in place. _

"_You look troubled, my Mary" Catherine said extending her hands, It took less than a second for Mary to get up and run into her mother's awaiting arms. She knew it was a dream, but her mother felt as real as ever. Mary held on so tightly, her arms were tingling but she didn't care. She cried even harder, her tears falling unto Catherine's dress._

"_Mama, I have missed you so much" She sobbed "I've been all alone. All those years, I tried, I tried so hard to come and see you, but he would not let me, nobody would let me" Catherine rubbed soothing circles on Mary's back until she calmed down. She led Mary to one of the benches and they both sat. Smiling sadly, she took Mary's chin in her hands._

"_You need not explain anything, my love." She said gently "look at you." Catherine paused as she took in her daughter's appearance. The last time she had seen her Mary, she was still a child, only thirteen. "You've grown to be a beautiful young woman, and you are married now"_

"_I did not have a choice…"_

"_God has a reason for all things, don't fight it" Catherine said wiping away the fresh tears on Mary's cheek "You have such a bright future ahead of you Mary, but you need to let go of all that burdens you. You need to leave it all in God's hands and let his will be done."_

"_Accept my marriage to Tom Boleyn? Accept Anne as my step mother? Accept bastardry?"_

"_Do the right thing for yourself. Let yourself be happy. Be a good wife, if you must, be a good mother, and daughter. Do not let hate guide you my dearest Mary, the Lord himself says, to love your enemies"_

_Mary did not like the sound of succumbing to her enemies. Her eyebrows creased as she looked upon her mother._

"_Mama, you want me to love the people that destroyed us?"_

"_No. never let them walk all over you, always stand up for yourself, but never be wicked or hateful" Catherine held Mary's hands "I have forgiven them all, not because I wanted to, but because it is the right thing to do. What goes around, surely comes around, Mary. Those who have harmed you would get their judgment, but it is up to God to avenge on your behalf. It is pointless to become just like your enemies."_

"_When will their time come? When will it all end?" _

_Catherine shook her head. "Do not let that become your concern, Mary. For I fear if you continue in that mentality, even if you become Queen like you wish, you might continue on a dark path." Catherine smiled gently and moved the hair away from her daughter's face. "What part of scripture did I write in the last letter you received from me?" _

_Mary thought about this. She remembered the letter well. It was a few months after her mother had been sent out of court, just before she was sent to Hatfield. Ambassador Chapuys had been able to smuggle that one letter from her mother._

""_For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future."" Mary said and Catherine nodded her approval._

"_Hold on to that. Be happy, patient and pure of heart, and everything would be alright, my darling" Catherine placed a kiss on Mary's forehead and just like that everything turned dark._

Mary opened her eyes to find herself back in her chambers. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Mary could still hear her mother's voice ringing in her hears, she could still feel the spot on her forehead where she had kissed her goodbye. It felt so real, though it was only a dream… or was it?

Feeling the goosebumps on her arms, Mary pulled the covers up to her chin and turned over. It was then that she saw Tom was missing…again. Curious, she slowly got out of bed and put on her robe. She wondered if he had slept again on the window seat. She hoped he hadn't, that was hardly comfortable, and for two nights in a row!

She remembered she had been crying the night before, and her face flushed when she realized he might have heard her. UGH! Mary felt shame warm her skin.

She got to the window seat and Tom wasn't there. He wasn't in their rooms at all. Mary wasn't sure where else he'd be, but she was sure there was nothing to worry about. Mary returned to bed planning to talk to Tom when she saw him in the morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came and with the help of her ladies, Mary got ready for the day. The day was bright and beautiful. She could see the River Thames just below her window, flowing gently; the people going about their day. She could hear children's laughter and the merchant's wives calling in customers. Today was the first day of the rest of her life. She had decided after tossing and turning all night that she would heed her mother's advice. She woke up this morning and took off the burden. She decided she would live her life and be happy. She would laugh because she wanted to, she would be silly for silly's sake and she would wait and see where life would take her.

Mary smiled into the mirror once Margaret was done fixing her hair.

"You look lovely today, my lady." Margaret said and Mary took her hands in hers in thanks.

"You say that to me every time, Madge, when you and I both know that you are only admiring your handwork" They both laughed

"That may be so," Margaret said sobering up "but today, there's a glow on your face. I'm happy for you"

Mary looked back into the mirror and she realized it was true. Her eyes were not sad anymore and that made all the difference to her appearance. Today was going to be a good day, she was sure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She walked into the outer chamber to join Tom on the dining table. He greeted her softly, but kept his eyes on his plate. Mary knew it was because of how she had went about things last night, how she had run away.

"I would like to try and be friends" Mary said, looking at him intently.

Tom stopped moving his knife and looked up at her, a bewildered look on his face.

"I thought about it, and you were right" Mary shifted in her sit. That would be the last time she would ever say that. "If I am to live the rest of my life in close proximity to you, we might as well be friendly"

Tom smirked at the way she put it. He dropped his knife and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright then. Friends it is, and as for my family–"

"As much as I'm trying here, I am not ready, nor will I ever be ready, to refer to Thomas Boleyn as a friend. It is impossible. I may speak cordially with Wilshire, though I doubt it. I am already getting to know Marianne-"

"Maryanne?" Tom cut in "Well, there you go, you are already friends" He was smiling and Mary shook her head furiously.

"No. I am getting to know her. She told me to call her Maryanne because it gets confusing having two Marys' " Tom nodded his in understanding.

"I reckon, that is as far as you would go"

Mary nodded.

"Anne and I will never be friends. I will try not to call her names though…not in front of you anyway"

His left eyebrow rose and Mary rolled her eyes a bit too much. "I meant all the time" Tom laughed out loud now and Mary smirked at that. She began eating her own breakfast as well, when she remembered Tom had not slept in their rooms the night before.

"You did not return last night. Where were you?" The question seemed to catch him off guard and it took him a second to reply.

"I was…around"

"Throughout the night?" She laughed. And then a thought of where he might have been occurred to her and she grinned wickedly. It was odd that she was grinning at this thought, but not a bone in Mary's body cared, she would rather it this way "If you have a mistress that is perfectly okay. Just don't tell me who it is. I do not want to know why one of those blonde women are mocking me. She is blonde isn't she? That's your type? "

Tom was utterly nonplussed.

"I knew it!" Mary said as though proud of herself "I just assumed with Malti's mother and all" Tom opened and closed his mouth, not exactly sure what to say until he eventually decided to let everything just go.

"Eat your breakfast, please Mary, and lets not ever have this conversation again" He is smiling and clearly embarrassed. Mary laughs

"It wasn't a conversation, I easily figured you out"

"Breakfast" He said tossing a grape at her causing her to laugh again. Tom looked at her amazed. She was like a completely different person. It was hard to imagine this was the same girl he had married at the tower only two months ago. Shaking his head, he went back to cutting up his cheese when Mary spoke again.

"Just one more thing. Just as long as it is not the Lady H–"

It was then that the doors opened, cutting Mary off. One of the queen's page boys– a distant cousin of his– ran into the room, almost out of breath.

"My lord Winchester, the Queen, she's losing the babe sire"

The color drained completely from Tom's face and before Mary could process his words, Tom was already running out of the room, the boy following. Mary sat in shock. Margaret walked into the room, their eyes met, both not sure what to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom nearly ran into his father as he skidded into a halt in front of the queen's chambers. His heart racing and still trying to catch his breath, he asked his father to recount what had happened.

"Mary said she had a sleepless night and she awoke with pains. I was just about to go into a meeting with Master Cromwell when she comes running into my office." Thomas Boleyn is clearly annoyed as he pulled at his greying hair and returns to his pacing. Tom flinches when he hears Anne's agonizing screams. It seemed more a howl of pain, something very animalistic and Tom was sure it was not because of the pain her body was feeling, but the thought of what was happening. His stomach clenched and he balled his fist, a reflex of his when he was nervous.

"Who's in there with her? Is the doctor helping her?" Tom asked, but Thomas Boleyn dismissed his question with a wave of his hand.

"We need to find ways to solve this if she does lose the child. I will perhaps send for Elizabeth, to surprise the King and remind him that Anne is capable of having children. For some women, it is the first pregnancy they lose, for Anne it is the second, the king will forgive her, after all he gave the Spanish witch nineteen years' worth of chances" Boleyn was mostly talking to himself, and Tom could only stare with wide eyes. There was nothing in his speech that mentioned Anne's wellbeing. Was It just him or has his father always operated this way?

Tom didn't get the chance to figure out the answer just yet, as the doors opened and Elizabeth Boleyn walked out, tears in her eyes and her dress slightly stained with blood.

"We could not save it." She said quietly. Her eyes were downcast as her husband yelled obscenities and punch the nearest wall. Tom ignored him as he could hear his sister's cries from outside the door.

"Mother, will Anne be alright?" Elizabeth wipes her tears and nodded her head. She was unable to speak at the moment. Yes, it was true that women lost pregnancies and babies died, but they all had hope for this one. They all wanted to see a Boleyn son be born, just so that Anne would be safe, so that they would all be safe.

"We'll discuss her later" Thomas Boleyn interrupted "Tom you must got to the king immediately. Cromwell's boy is already heading there. He must hear the news from your mouth"

Tom looked at his mother once more, hoping whatever emotions he was showing would comfort her for now. He turned the corner and hurried to the King's presence chamber. He thought about what he would say, and he tried to imagine what would be said to him, no, it would probably be yelled at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So far it seemed as if the king was taking the news quite well. Tom dared assume it was because he was used to hearing news like this. His mind took him back to the day the king announced to the court Anne was expecting. One would think that a man that has been in this situation too many times would not care to be excited for the child until it quickened, but not the king. Tom realized that while he was a hard man, stubborn and indulgent, King Henry also fell in love so quickly. Now, how deeply he loved could be debated but the prospect of a child, of a new lover, of a new game, always put the biggest smile and loudest laugh on his mouth.

"I will not be made a fool of" Henry said darkly. It was the first thing he had said since Tom broke the news. "Your sister promised me a son, and she WILL hold on to that promise!" The sound of the king's chalice colliding against the desk caused Tom to clench his jaw and sit up straighter. He thought about his words carefully before he spoke.

"Your merciful Highness, as you and I know, these things unfortunately happen to our women." He began "My mother had two between Anne and I and then a couple before she had Mary and then George. My sister has proved that she can have a healthy babe in the Princess Elizabeth. I assure you the next time, it would be a prince for sure. A healthy prince."

Henry stared at the man sitting across from him. It was only for a few seconds, but it seemed to Tom like hours that he was under the scrutiny of the king. After though, Henry nodded his head in understanding and then with a flick of his fingers dismissed Tom from the room.

When Tom reached the doors to leave, Henry stopped him.

"Your wife was also evidence that her mother could bear healthy children." Tom met his hard gaze and once the king looked away from him, he had to force his now heavy legs to walk out of the room. There was no doubt about it. The King had just threated them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It was that witch of a girl, no doubt about it" Thomas Boleyn said "If we can prove to the king that her presence and attention in court is causing you a lot of stress, then he would have no choice but to send her away."

Elizabeth Boleyn said nothing as she watched her father pacing the room and trying to come up with a plan with her Brother, the Duke.

She was sitting by her daughter's large bed, holding her hand in hers, while Maryanne placed a cool cloth on Anne's forehead.

The men were talking to Anne, but Anne was not listening. Anne was in tears. Anne was heartbroken. Anne did not want to talk strategy or come up with plots, she wanted to cry for her dead baby, her baby that did not even get to grow. They could not even tell if it was a girl or a boy, it had lived for such a short time, however formless it was, it was still her child.

"The doctor said the king can bed you again by St. David's day, a day to honor a saint, that can only mean well" Her father continued, but Anne only stared at the window behind her mother, as silent tears fell from her eyes.

The chamber doors opened, and Anne tried to sit up as fast as she could, but her efforts had been in vain. It was only her brother, not her husband, the person she had been hoping to see all day.

"How did the king take it?" Boleyn and Norfolk pounced on him the moment he stepped into the room. Tom looked at his mother and sisters and shrugged slightly.

"As well as possible." He said "He is assured that more will follow, and is presently focused on completing a deal with Scotland" He would not mention the threat. Not now, especially when Anne was still hurting. There would be time to plan, but right now was not it. "Father let it rest for tonight. Let Anne recover and then together we will figure something out" Surprisingly enough Boleyn agreed. He mumbled a goodnight to Elizabeth and his children and he and the Duke were off to God knows where.

Tom walked closer to the bed, his mother getting up so he could take the sit closest to Anne.

"Hey Annemarie" Anne teared up some more when she met his sad gaze.

"Truly, tell me Tom, how did he take it, and do not try to spare my feelings" Tom sighed and moved some loose strands away from her face.

"As I said." Tom replied, tough he highly doubted he'd believe him "Okay. He mentioned the promise, but that was it. He understands that this happens Anne. This is a small hiccup. Next time, everything will go well"

"I cannot fail, Tom" Anne said "I cannot, I just can't"

Tom gathered her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "You won't"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time he returned to his chambers, he was drained and utterly exhausted. The entire day had basically passed. Anne was now asleep, thanks to some tonic from the doctor, Mary would stay with her through the night. It was after Anne had fallen asleep that Tom decided to return to his own chambers.

Mary was in the same spot he left her on the dining table. She had obviously moved from there because now she was in her night clothes and her hair was let down.

"Is she well?" Mary asked. Her voice was flat and devoid of any emotion. Tom looked at her for half a second, not decided what her reaction would be.

"She lost the babe." He said. Mary's face did not change, but as she was about to open her mouth he stopped her "Don't say anything, Mary. I'm not sure I want to know how you feel about this" He walked past her and toward the chair directly in front of the fire place. He relaxed into it, avoiding facing Mary and focusing on the dancing flames before him.

"If you think I feel joy, you are wrong. I would never wish ill for an innocent soul. Believe it or not, I actually love my sister, Elizabeth." Mary told him as she came around and stood behind him. She gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder, her weak attempt to comfort him.

"I am sorry for your loss" Her voice was gentle. Tom reached for her hand and took it in his. Her palm was soft, her fingers small. They were not like every noble woman's hands, Mary's had begun to toughen up just the slightest from her years of hard work. He gave it a little squeeze in thanks and did not let go.

"I'm sorry too" Tom said. It was silent then. Tom lost in his thoughts about how his family would solve this and regain some favor from the king before Anne gets pregnant again.

Mary on the other hand was thinking about her dream she had of her mother. She thought about all the times her mother was mocked for being 'childless'. Nothing about this situation pleased her, but Mary could not help the tiny spec of joy that came with hearing her mother's adversary had suffered a fate similar to her mother's. With her other hand Mary crossed herself. Then, looking down at the man sitting before her, she placed her free hand above his.

It was true indeed. What goes around, comes around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks so much for reading guys, I really appreciate it. As you can see things would be picking up a bit from here, can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this chapter. Have a lovely week. ValleyDew


	22. Chapter 21

May 18th 1534

_Dear George,_

_Thank you for your last letter as it came to me at a most opportune time. I always tell Marge that you seem to know when I need to hear your words of courage and comfort. As you know, the queen came with child again and everyone at court was relieved and glad for it, I never shared my feelings of gladness or misfortune for I felt neither. I told you last time that I have been trying to live my life freely and I wish to find a few things that bring me joy. I guess for my lack of enthusiasm your father saw fit to ridicule me during one of your many family plotting meetings. I'm glad that Tom stood up for me, however, I didn't need him to, for I could take care of your dear old papa on my own. That being said though, I fear now that the queen lost the child, I might find trouble with your father, for I see the way he glares at me and I promise George, for the first time ever it does scare me._

_Your niece, Elizabeth is at court. Her presence has brought joy to the hearts of your brother and sisters. I must admit that the queen's current miscarriage has put pressure on them all, your brother most especially, who is being pulled left and right by your father. I try to talk to him sometimes, to get him to understand that he must not be his father's minion, but he only snaps at me and stays away for long periods of time before I see him again. He has been good to me though, he has given me all control of Shrewsbury, allowing me to handle the accounts and all that concerns it. It keeps me busy and I am glad he does not think me incapable of the work because of my sex._

_How about you George? How is France at this time of year? I hear you met one of my mother's sisters. How wonderful. I hope the ambassador is not giving you too much trouble still. I look forward to hearing from you again, you are dearly missed._

_Yours truly,_

_Mary Tudor_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The members of the king' privy council sat quietly as they took in the foreboding news of the rebellion brewing in the north. The unwelcomed news came in early in the morning from one of the Earl of Northumberland's messengers and the king had rallied them all in his privy chambers by first light.

Tom sat opposite his newest nemeses, one Edward Seymour, the idiot who dangled his doe-eyed, idiot sister in front of the king's nose like she was fresh meat. What was worse was that the king was eating it up. He had hoped cant-care-to-remember-his-sister's-name was a one week thing, but she wasn't! It had been nearly a month now since she became the king's exclusive mistress and now Edward Seymour was sitting across from him in a Privy Council meeting!

When he had first shared his concerns about the Seymour girl to Mary, she had laughed so hard it angered him, and then he realized who he was complaining to, and he had the decency to look ashamed and keep his mouth shut and just enjoy the view of her brushing out her thick dark locks as she laughed at his expense. There was no lying to himself anymore, he had fallen for her. He should have known when he was told to marry her that he was going to be in trouble. He loved beautiful women, adored strong, stubborn women, and his insides melted when such a vixen glared at him, and Christ abide could Mary procure such an icy glare.

A loud bang startled him out of his musings and Tom came rushing back to the reality that there was a strong rebellion in the north and the people were demanding for the King's secretary's head. The said man sat still with a grim expression, and the king– who had hit the table with his fist– stood towering over all of them, his face as red as an apple.

"How dare they challenge me!" He growled "Their king!"

"My Lord–"

"No. Master Cromwell you should have known something like this was happening before it spread so fast" The king yelled. "I should give them what they want and send you their head on a platter!"

Cromwell physically paled and Tom actually felt compassion for the man.

"I want them all killed. Every last one of them, if they think they can dishonor their prince in such a way–"

"That solves nothing, My Lord" Tom spoke up. The king settled his hard gaze at him and Tom literally felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was a good thing he was semi accustomed to the king's current look, thanks to his daughter, and so he continued when others would have kept silent.

"We are forcing a huge change on them, your majesty. They are scared and confused and only want their voices to be heard." Tom's eyes met his father's, whose stare told him to 'thread carefully'

"My suggestion is that, you send some delegates up there, to negotiate with the men, have them write their concerns, perhaps even invite the leader to court to meet with you himself. You want to show them that you are their most gracious and forgiving sovereign. That you will hear even the poorest of farmers. Once they see that we are doing all this in their best interest, they would back off, and there would be no blood shed."

"My lord Winchester is right, your majesty" Suffolk said "I'm willing to go north and listen to the people's complaint on your behalf, my lord"

"That is all well and good Charles, but I cannot have my people rebel against me whenever they please, just so I may invite them to court to hear them out!" Henry was still upset, but it seemed he had calmed down immensely.

"Then we make a few examples on our way to meet the leaders" Edward Seymour said, much to the kings agreement.

Tom looked horrified and could not rid of the irritation that this nobody was in their midst.

"It is settled them. Charles, you and Winchester ride north to deal with these idiots. Henry Percy will meet you there. Keep me updated and we shall figure out a solution for these troublemakers, but" He lifted up a finger "If they raise their banners against their king again, I will put them all to their deaths."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth was a bonny baby. Plump with rosy cheeks and a healthy smile. She was the reason he was willing to put on his armor and go settle a rebellion where he knew he was not wanted. The people had not hidden their feelings about Anne, she was not popular in the north at all and Tom, knew if it were not treason, they would be asking for her head too. He didn't know why he opened his mouth to say anything, but he had felt very passionately about the king hearing his people out. If not because it was the right thing to do, it also took some blame away from his sister, because Anne was easily blamed for things the king did. It was so because no one could lay blame directly on their king. He was God's representative on earth right? Head of the Church of England?

Tom wanted a better England for Elizabeth, for her brother yet to come, who he prayed would one day be king of England. He wanted an England that was not at the mercy of corrupt hands in Italy, one where the king was merciful and fair in judgment. Where the churches were not run by crooks. Where people were educated and understood what was being said in sermon.

"It must be so nice being you right now" Tom cooed tapping her lightly on the cheek "Everyone loves you so much. The King, your mama, your uncle, even nasty old master Cromwell smiles at you"

"To an extent her sister loves her," Tom turned around to find Mary at the entrance of the nursery. She walked in to stand next to him and then placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheeks, pinching her tiny nose just the slightest "When she's not crying up a storm."

Mary faced him as he stood straight from leaning over Elizabeth's crib. She sent him a brief smile before speaking," I thought you might be here"

"Yes, we just left the king. There is–"

"Rebellion in the north. I heard" Mary paused "You are to go dismiss it?"

Tom let out a breath. He understood her interest. They were fighting her cause. They want the old religion back just as much as she does. It didn't matter what he felt, he and Mary would always have their differences in that aspect and he had come to just let go when their arguments got a bit too heated. When her mother had signed the acts, she had given Mary freedom of her conscience. She did not feel obligated to change her way of worship, and the king did not see the need to call her out on it, just as long as she was not disturbing the peace.

"We are to go negotiate with them, yes. I leave at first light tomorrow" He told her.

"That is all I hope. No violence right?"

"Your father wants to make an example of some, but…"He shrugged. Telling her all that she needed to know about his feelings on the issue. That he did not intend to kill, or hurt anyone. That he was willing to go and listen to their complaints, and if possible try and convert them there and there, so that they see the error in their thinking.

Mary nodded her head in understanding. Her fingers playing with each other. The rebellion had given her hope, he could see it. They were not on the same side, they never are, but she still looked beautiful to him in that moment and he still loved her.

"You will be safe?" She asked. A twinge of nervousness in her voice, though not because of him, but to be sure that the side she committed to would not be responsible for the death of her husband. She did not need such a thought on her conscience.

"God willing. I do not expect a brawl. I should be fine" He said, then a grin spread on his lips "What? Are you here to give me a wife's blessing?"

She looked up at him, no smile on her lips. Instead, he could see the storm in her eyes, the conflict that plagued her. She looked away and made to leave the room, but he caught her wrist gently.

"Hey." He paused and Mary lifted an eyebrow "If this all goes to shit–"Her eyes were wide as saucers now. _Such language_. "I wanted to tell you…" She never heard what he wanted to tell her because he was now kissing her. Her eyes nearly bulged out in surprised, but at the soft, warm sensation of his lips against hers, they rolled shut and for an instant she was frozen in the moment of her first real kiss.

Tom held his hand securely around her waist and the other was lightly on her neck, while its thumb softly caressed her cheek. She felt his tongue beg her for entrance and solely out of curiosity, she allowed it. Following his lead as she felt unusual sensations at the pit of her stomach. Her heart raced to the beat of a crazed drummer boy, and her brain was all but mush, it was not until a few more seconds had gone by that she realized what she was doing and who it, and just like that she stopped the kiss and stepped away from him. Her eyes wide, a pain in her chest that she could not explain.

_What had she done? He was a Boleyn for crying out loud?_ A series of thoughts crossed her mind and the one that stood out was the idea that he was doing this to trap her at the very last second, just when there was hope for her, hope to get her out of this marriage and put back in the line of succession where she was meant to be.

Tom smiled at her, not expecting her to have even allow the kiss, he never dared hope. But instead of a smile from her, something dark shone in her eyes and her lips began to tremble and before he could say anything, she turned and ran.

She refused to let him into their chambers that night, and she had not seen him off the next morning when He and Charles Brandon started their journey north. Whatever he was thinking he was not sure, but he was angry at himself for crossing the line and upsetting her. He was in a foul mood when he left for the North and he hoped to God, things really did not get out of hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A shorter chapter than usual, but I felt it should end here. Things are really picking up. Don't be shy, let me know what you think of this chapter. Next one should be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 22

June 1st 1534

After the Sunday service ended, the court proceeded to the great hall for the grand luncheon. Mary walked with her ladies following, smiling and waving at whoever greeted her and asked for word from her husband. There was none yet, but she was praying for him. She soon settled at her spot on the lower table closest to the king's. Mary ate a small lunch, while Marge talked about the list of things that needed to be bought and sent to Tutbury Manor. Mary responded appropriately, but her heart was not in it. Soon enough Marge had to excuse herself and returned to Mary's chambers to continue planning Mary's outfit for the procession the king planned on making in the next month.

It seemed to her that nobody here was worried about the rebellion up north. All everyone was focused on was the latest gossip at court and the speculation on what the Princess Elizabeth's first words had been. Perhaps it was foolish that she put so much hope in this rebellion, but she could not help it. Here was one tiny bit of a chance that things might just go back to normal. Plus, if not for her personal reasons, there was cause to support the people in their rebellion. They had not rebelled when her father had broken ties with Rome last year, the rebellion started when Cromwell began his corrupt schemes. Closing the monasteries, taking the wealth and putting it into the pockets of courtiers was dreadful. Even if he claimed that the priest horded more money than necessary, the monasteries with the nuns and monks that lived there were essential to the English people. They were the ones who sheltered, fed, and cured the homeless and the sick. Where would the people go now?

Tom had mentioned to her once about starting an institution that solely cared for the sick, when she had asked him about the future of the nuns. He had initially scowled at her and said 'they should go find husbands,' but after Mary had explained (yelled!) that he was being utterly disrespectful, he then said they could work at these institutions and focus on healing people, like assistants to doctors. Tom was a different kind of man. His thoughts and ideas were what one would call progressive, or radical. Sometimes she did not understand him and other times, his visions and hopes for England amazed her.

His kiss amazed her.

She could still feel the tingling on her lips and she could not help it but bring her hand to touch them as if that would stop the sensation. She was irritated with herself that she could not just forget about it, forget about him and hope he would meet his end up north. Five months ago, she would have prayed for just that, but not now. She could not even think such a thing.

Mary took a long drink of her wine and tried to busy herself so she would not think about Tom anymore. She looked around the people on her table and hoped to find Maryanne, but she was not near, instead there were a few of Tom's cousins and his mother who sat at the end of the table speaking to another Countess. Their eyes met briefly and Elizabeth gave her a nod in greeting. Mary returned it and quickly looked away. She hadn't said much to the woman after snapping at her her first day back at court.

The King was seated on his table on the raised Platform, Anne was by his side as always, but instead of the usual laughter between them that she had grown accustomed to in the past, Mary saw that they were stiff and not really speaking. The king seemed to keep busy, using his eyes to follow Lady Jane Seymour's every move, and the queen tried to keep his attention several times but to no avail.

Pity.

Perhaps she would not stay here long. The other girls in her service, were having a good time catching up with their friends and Mary did not want to disturb that. She would retire without them, give them the rest of the day off. She decided to do just that when she saw Lady Hatton walking towards her. Whether to gloat on her success or not, Mary did not want to know.

Yes, she found out last month that Lady Hatton had indeed been Tom's mistress. He never spoke about it to her, and she was glad as she did not care to hear. She would not admit that it hurt, but not in the sense he would think. He did not know about her past at Hatfield about the things Lady Hatton had said to her. The day Mary had slapped her had been the last straw, she had had it with the dreadful woman and so she lashed out.

Mary stood and began heading towards the doors, but Lady Hatton caught up.

"My Lady"

"Lady Hatton, how may I help you?" No matter what her feelings, Mary held her composure, looking every inch as regal and royal as her blood dictated.

"Any word from my Lord Winchester?" Mary nearly scowled at her, but instead smiled sweetly and corked her head to the side, as if talking to a small child.

"No, not yet. Not that it concerns you, Lady Hatton" Lady Hatton smirked and looked around her to make sure nobody was paying them attention, it helped that Mary was half way out the door and the large oak concealed Lady Hatton as she stood in the corner. She placed both hands on her flat stomach and lowered her voice as she spoke.

"The child I carry for his grace would beg to differ." She stepped away from a shocked Mary and curtsied, "Do send our regards when you write him."

Mary's skin burned red and she turned swiftly and headed out to the garden telling herself five hundred times that she did not care about Lady Hatton or her baby. It was just perfect, for now people would surely start whispering and gossiping about her when they found out.

_Married six months now and no sign of pregnancy._

_The mistress as come with child before her._

_I had prayed she was not like her mother. _

_Oh poor him. I do feel sorry for our Lord Winchester._

She reached the fountain by the time she felt she would break into tears, but with one deep breath and a splash of the cool water on her face, she was able to remain calm. _A momentary weakness_. She thought to herself. Lady Hatton was most likely trying to spite her. Mary had to be careful, especially now that Tom was away.

It was odd thinking that because Mary had always felt like she was on her own, needing to fend for herself and all, which was mostly true, but then George had saved her that day and just for that short moment that he was still in England, she felt safe, like she did not have to rely on only herself. Recently, she felt something similar with Tom around, and now that he was gone too, she felt so exposed. Her stomach twisted in knots, the feeling of dread tickled the back of her neck and she wrapped her arms around herself. Mary had to be careful, she just had to.

She turned a corner into the maze. One of the famous Tudor mazes that graced the gardens of every palace of the king's residence. She has always loved them. They were good for hiding, a perfect place to get lost in her thoughts. One of her favorite memories of her parents, was running through the maze as her father followed her, threatening to catch her and tickle the lights out of her. Her mother would yell after them to be careful and when her father caught her he would lift her up and tickle her sides, then he would give her to Catherine, who would then smother her with kisses; Mary laughing hysterically the whole time. She smiled at the memory that seemed like it belonged to someone else. Her mother was dead now and her father acknowledged her on the days he felt like it. This week had been a bad week for them for the rebellion was slightly connected to her in a way and he refused to look at her.

The sound of giggles brought her out of her thoughts and Mary looked to her left and followed the sound. In a small hidden pocket in the maze she saw Mary Boleyn in the arms of William Stafford, kissing. A soft gasp escaped her lips, but it was enough to cause the couple to disentangle themselves from each other.

Mary stepped away, but Maryanne called out to her and grabbed her wrist gently pleading with her to wait. Mary did. Not quite sure why, perhaps because Maryanne was somewhat of a friend and Mary needed friends, especially now.

Maryanne, tied her hair back up in a bun and straightened out her dress before sitting beside Mary on the bench.

"It is not what you think," She said. Then smiling nervously, she pulled out a ring that hung around a thin leather string. "We are married"

Mary did not know if she could take anymore surprises today. She looked from Mary, to a red faced William, who nodded in agreement.

"Married?" Mary asked, not sure what to say. Maryanne beamed at her and nodded again.

Mary took in the both of them carefully. They seemed nervous, yet happy. Or perhaps the look in their eyes was relief. Relief that they had finally shared their secret with someone. The nerves were probably based on the fact that they did not know if Mary could keep such a secret. But how could she? Maryanne had married far beneath her station. She was sister to an earl, viscount, and queen and she married a– but did it really matter though? Maryanne had been the neglected sister this entire time. After being mistress to the king, she was basically ignored and put aside. There to only serve her sister. Maryanne was craving love and attention and she grabbed it from whomever offered it. Mary felt bad for her and so bit the inside of her cheek. She took a calming breath and watched as William put a hand on his wife's shoulders, an attempt to help calm her nerves.

"My Lady, please I beg you to understand and not tell a soul about us. I will tell my family, but not now for the time is not right." Maryanne continued hoping Mary would say something.

"You realize they would be mighty cross, beyond angry even" Mary finally said

Maryanne lowered her head. She knew these things, she also knew that she could be disowned. She felt Mary take her hands and Maryanne looked up to see a smile on Mary's face

"But who cares how angry they are" She said. Seeing Thomas Boleyn pull out his hairs only brought her joy. "I will keep your secret Maryanne and if it so happens that when you do tell them and things do not go as we hope, know that I will always support you."

Maryanne visible relaxed and without much thinking, she threw her arms around Mary, thanking her profusely. Mary relaxed and allowed the hug, even putting her own arms around her sister-in-law.

William smiled and thanked her as well, but Mary dismissed it. When Maryanne finally released her, she was in tears.

"You do not know what this means to me, sister. I am in your debt" Mary waved her declaration away while smiling kindly.

"The only debt I am collecting is the story of how you two ended up married."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**North of England**

Tom's back ached thanks to weeks and weeks of vigorous riding and the rickety chair he sat on in the tent close to the fields the rebels were set up, was not helping much at all. Though he did not look it, he sometimes felt the slight aches and pains that came with being almost thirty. He scowled as he thought about it. _Christ, was he getting old_. It was funny because up until last year he had not even thought about getting married. He enjoyed his bachelor life thoroughly and had no complaints, neither did their father as long as Tom stayed healthy and lived to be lord protector over Anne's son if need be. He never really thought about heirs and figured it would eventually happen, he had Matilda, so the ache of being a father was quenched, however being married to Mary changed everything.

He loved that his little girl had a mother, he loved that he had a partner, someone who challenged him, who could give him reasonable ideas, someone who slept so close to him and he could put his arms around her and feel her warmth, even though he only did it when she was deep in sleep and would not notice. She would never know it, but she would snuggled into his chest when he did that and he would sleep with a small smile on his face.

Tom sighed deeply as he remembered the look in Mary's eyes after he kissed her. He had shattered what little trust she had in him and he felt stupid. There was nothing about that moment that said it was right to kiss her. Nothing. Elizabeth was there for Christ's sake! He should probably write to her and apologize. Tom inwardly groaned at the idea of writing one's wife to apologize for kissing her. How ridiculous this all was.

Just as he was about to move his achy back of his chair, the tent opening moved and the Dukes of Suffolk and Northumberland entered. Tom sat back in his chair for this was important. Charles and Henry had gone to collect the peoples request to their king, now they were to evaluate it and send messengers to the king.

"Were we successful?" Tom asked as the other two men fell into their chairs and downed cups of wine.

"A long list. They seemed all too eager once we told them they had been pardoned." Henry said rolling his eyes. He was not exactly a fan of when the slightest trouble came in the north for it uneased him to no end.

"I don't completely disagree with them," Charles began spreading out the parchment and putting a weight on it so Tom could come over and look though it as well. "Especially for number 8. Dismiss Cromwell" He chuckled.

Tom looked at the list from the beginning.

_"The first touching our faith":—To have the heresies of "Luther, Wyclif, Husse, Malangton, Elicampadus (sic), Bucerus, Confessa Germanie, Apolugia Malanctons, the works of Tyndall, of Barnys, of Marshall, Raskell, Seynt Germayne, and such other heresies of Anibaptist," destroyed. _

_The supremacy of the Church touching "cura animarum" to be reserved to the See of Rome as before. The consecrations of the bishops to be from him, without any first fruits or pension to be paid to him, or else a reasonable pension for the outward defence of the Faith. _

_That lady Mary may be made legitimate, and the former statute therein annulled for the danger of the title that might incur to the crown of Scotland: that to be by parliament._

Tom paused. "They want Mary made legitimate?"

Henry Percy, who had his eyes closed by now and his feet up on the wooden table, snorted and then coughed as if clearing his throat. Tom glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Henry did not move a muscle and so he turned to Charles, his thumb pointing at Henry. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I believe what Northumberland is trying to say is that, God forbid that the queen never bears a son, The Lady Mary might be reinstated and– "

"You Boleyn snakes end up on the throne one way or another" Henry finished, standing to see a red faced Tom.

"We weren't so much snakes when you went on your hands and knees and begged to be wed to my sister were we?" Percy ground his jaw and made to move towards Tom, but Charles cut in before things could get out of hand.

"How about we do what we came here for!" He yelled "Winchester, write a report to the king. Percy, take a walk!" Henry glared at him for talking to him as if he were a child, but Charles was indeed much older than he, and he was closest to the king than anyone of them in room. In fact, if he was smart he'd walk away before he got himself in more trouble seeing as one man was the king's brother- in- law and the other his son-in-law.

"I admit I might have had a bit too much to drink today" He said slowly

"Yes," Charles replied "You should go rest for the day, your grace" Ever the cool head, Charles relaxed his face to show Henry he was not fighting with him. Though the boy was immature and still very salty, he was a Percy and the Percy's protected the north. You always wanted to be friendly with that family.

Once Henry walked away. Tom looked up from the parchment and met Charles' gaze.

"As much as I want this for her, for I know it will make her happy, I dread it with my heart and soul" Tom said. Charles studied him for a few more minute before speaking.

"You have come to care for her."

"Not very much it seems as I still want my sister to be queen"

Charles shook his head as he sat back in his chair. "Let's forget titles for a minute. What do you feel?"

"As just man and woman? I think she is beautiful, strong, caring, and loving, despite being so sad" He played with the weight on the parchment as his voice turned bitter "And I know I am to blame for her sadness" He looked up at Charles "It matters not what I feel. She would never feel the same. Our marriage is not the traditional kind. She is the prisoner and I am her warden" _George is her Knight in shining armor. _He finished up in his head.

"Just be good to her." Charles said "When Princess Mary and I fell in love on that journey to France, it was quite an adventure. We bickered and bickered till no end and then one morning, she got sick on deck, retching into the sea. When she was done, she turned and found me just standing there– now, don't ask me why for I don't remember–. Red hot faced and embarrassed she was." Charles smiled at the memory "Oh, was I in for another tongue lashing, but everything she said went in one ear and out the other. I could only focus on her pouty lips and big blue eyes. All of a sudden she was not the little rat that made my life miserable when we were younger, she was a stunning angel and in that moment my heart broke when I knew she would never be mine. I was escorting her to marry another man…" Charles brought himself out of his daze and focused on Tom again. "My point is that you never know. One day, she will wake up and everything would change. You just have to be good to her. Don't be her warden, no matter how much your father wants you to. Be her husband."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Back in the great hall, Elizabeth Hatton and Jane Seymour giggled and chatted with one another as they stood separated from a larger group of ladies.

"You should have seen her face" Lady Hatton said "She is so gullible!" they both laughed.

"Perhaps you should really come with the Earl's child" Jane suggested, but Lady Hatton shook her head.

"No, Any children me and the earl have would be legitimate." She said confidently. Just then Thomas Boleyn Sr. walked towards them, causing both ladies to curtsy.

"Ladies, I trust everything is in order"

They glanced at one another and smirked. Yes, everything was in order and that meant they would have to get the ball rolling.

"In that case I bid you both good day"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A bit later than I expected, but I've come to realize that it's best I don't rush it. Just know I'm still writing and I don't plan on giving up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please write back and tell me what you think. I enjoy reading all your feedback, so thank you all. **

**Hmm, I wonder what the horrible trio are up to :o **

**p.s. I don't own the list. It is a real excerpt of the 24 articles, I just copied part of it for this chapter, you can take a look at the full list here on this website. . **


	24. Chapter 23

10TH June, 1534

"The king has promised to consider the articles." Lady Colt said "and I hear the Duke of Northumberland rides back tonight" She and Mary sat in the outer chamber late in the evening working on different sewing projects. Lady Colt worked on embroidery, while Mary was fixing one of her old cloaks to give to Mathilda in the winter time.

"Is it true that his grace wanted to wed the queen? I have heard rumors around court. Seems a bit scandalous, especially since some say they already wed in secret. Perhaps I should not say this out loud. Tis Kitchen gossip." Lady Colt paused and look up at Mary. She hadn't said a word in a while and her eyes were so focused on the workings of the thread and needle in her hands, Lady Colt was sure Mary's thoughts were far away.

"My Lady?"

Mary looked up at her and smiled. "I'm sorry Marge, what did you say about the queen?"

Lady Colt placed her embroidery on her lap and leaned back to study her friend.

"You have not been yourself these past few days" She pointed out. Mary shrugged lightly and continued her work.

"My Lady, is anything the matter?"

Mary sighed. If she did not tell Marge, who could she tell?

"Lady Hatton told me she carries Tom's child. I do not know whether to believe her or not, but that is not the issue," Mary paused "I find that I actually care. I am not exactly sure what my feelings are, but it bothers me that she carries his child, when it shouldn't for I do not want to give him any heirs, especially if I might just get my annulment soon and take back my place as princess and heir."

Lady Colt was quiet as she took in Mary's words.

"If given the chance, you will take the annulment?" she asked and Mary nodded.

"I would."

Lady Colt sighed.

"but we are trying to be friends and before he left he…he kissed me and for a second I believed it was genuine and then I remembered who he was and I couldn't help but think that he was trying to weaken my resolve and keep me trapped in this marriage so that I can never claim my place in the line of succession. Every time I want to trust him, something happens and I can never….yet, he is kind to me and I do not know why I cannot accept it as true. I do not know what to hope for, what to think about this campaign. I do not know how to pray, who to pray for…"

It was quiet as Margaret Colt ruminated the words.

"My papa always said to me that when my head was all muddled up and I cannot find my way, I should pray for God's will to be done." Mary smiled sadly.

"My mother used to say that too"

Lady Colt reached forward to place her hand on Mary's and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whatever happens my Lady, I will be by your side to support you. However," She continued "I cannot in good conscience not vouch for the Earl, your husband. I have seen how he is even when you are not aware of it. It was he who sat by your bedside the night you had taken ill after your lady mothers funeral. It was not until Viscount Rochford came in the morning with news of a messenger from the king that he left your side, even then he made sure to instruct me to feed you and keep an eye on you, though he did not have to tell me this" She chuckled lightly, While Mary looked at her with wide eyes. She had always thought it was George that had stayed next to her. "I pride myself for being very perceptive and I have seen how he looks at you, I see the pain his eyes when he sees letters from Lord Rochford on your dressing table, and I know the conflict he feels is genuine. I believe he does care for you my lady, and I believe he can be trusted."

Mary sat speechless. Dumbed by this new piece of information, she could only stare into space. She had easily forgiven George because she thought he had saved her that night and sat with her though out just to make sure she was okay, but now that she realizes that it was Tom that had sat with her…. It was weird. George would have done so too, she was sure, but Tom most likely sent him away to take the burden upon himself. It was hard to believe that he had not been lying when he had told her that he was very protective of family and he considered her family too. Mary's heart swelled with guilt when she remembered how she had pushed him away the last time they were together. It dawned on her now that he had never lied to her, even when they were enemies he always was straight with her.

This made things even more complicated. Mary absolutely did not know what she wanted fromt eis rebellion anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"George is doing well in France. He will soon begin preparations to return in November in time for Christmastide" Thomas Boleyn, the Earl of Wiltshire said to his oldest daughter as she played peek-a-boo with her daughter.

"Anne?"

"I heard you, father" Anne said gathering Elizabeth in her arms and placing a kiss to her chubby rosy cheeks "Is she not beautiful, father?" Thomas merely glanced at the small child before giving an off-handed sound of agreement.

"What is this that I hear about the doctor telling you to rest?" He asked. A slight bite of annoyance in his voice. Anne focused on the child in her lap as she spoke to her father.

"He believes I am losing the pregnancies because my womb is not ready yet. Elizabeth is only nine months old and I and the king have been impatient. He suggest we wait until Bess is at least one." Anne spoke calmly, but she was expecting the storm that would come right after.

"Such rubbish! So you are to sit here and do nothing when the king would get a son from another nameless hussy out there! Do you want to be dismissed like the wench before you!?"

"Father, you are upsetting Elizabeth" and he was. Thomas had raised his voice so much that the child began to cry. Anne got up from her chair to hand Elizabeth over to her governess, sad that her short time with her had to be cut short by her father. Once the child was gone, Anne turned around to face her father, her patience short.

"The king is in agreement with it and so am I." Thomas Boleyn scowled at her.

"You can honestly tell me that Jane Seymour does not bother you? That you do not worry that she will take your place? Give the king a son?" Anne did not answer. Of course it bothered her, but despite her fears, she still liked to think that Henry genuinely loved her unlike Catherine of Aragon.

"I didn't think so" He was disappointed in her, no matter what she had done to raise her family, it seemed it was not enough. If she did not have a son, Anne did not see what was wrong with Elizabeth. How ironic it was that the queen before her had said the exact same thing about her own daughter.

"Have you at least discussed the Lady Mary with the King?" Thomas asked her and Anne had to shake the thoughts of Catherine from her head before she could answer.

"He is pleased with her, does not see why she should be sent away. Honestly father, the little brat is really not a concern for me right now. Tom seems to have her under control"

The old man scoffed. "Your idiot brother is developing_ feelings_ for her" shaking his head. He could not understand what his sons saw in the bastard. For Anne this was news, she looked at her father with renewed interest as she tried to think of what she had missed in the last few months.

"Tom? Does she share the same feelings?" Boleyn huffed as he fell into a plush couch and poured himself some well-deserved wine. "I cannot read her. She seems the same. Indifferent"

Anne thought about it for a second and wondered if she should renew communications with her estranged step-daughter/sister-in-law.  
"She must have a witch-like charm if she was able to tame Tom" Her comment was innocent, but to her father, an idea was already forming in his head.

"Yes…" he drawled "Witch-like…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was good to laugh and Mary thanked her sister-in-law for being the cause of it. It had been three days since she shared her concerns with Margaret and Mary now felt the need to spend more time with members of her husband's family, mostly Maryanne Stafford. After an evening full of fun in Maryanne's Apartments Mary was on her way back to her chambers with a few of her ladies at her side. She was still in a good mood and when she turned the corner and saw Lady Hatton and a companion of hers walking towards her, she refused to let her mood fall.

"My Lady" Lady Hatton curtsied, but the bite in her tone told Mary she hated doing so.

"Lady Hatton. I trust you are well?" Mary asked for the sake of false pleasantries and the possibility that this woman was now forever in their lives.

"I am indeed. I must introduce you to my brother, Sir Gregory Hatton"

Mary glanced at the tall man beside her. He was a fairly good looking man, with fair hair like his sister and crystal blue eyes. He bowed his head to Mary and she acknowledged his greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Winchester. I have heard a lot about you" He said. Mary was sure whatever he heard from his sister was far from good…or true, but she had the decency to smile albeit it all and turn to Lady Hatton.

"I trust your child is well too?" Sir Gregory was shocked to hear this and Mary was afraid for a second that she had divulged a secret, but from the way Lady Hatton had spoken to her she had thought…

"A harmless jest, Lady Winchester. I was being quite playful that morning. How foolish of me" She laughed awkwardly and Mary nearly drew blood from her tongue from trying so hard to keep her cool. She tuned from Lady Hatton and quickly noticed that her brother had occupied himself with staring at one of her ladies, when he took note of her gaze, he looked away.

"How foolish indeed." Mary eventually said. "I will be on my way now. Ladies" She walked away from the Hattons' finding that she was not in the least affected by them, in fact she felt herself smile at the admission that there was no child. She wondered briefly if she should be concerned that she did care at the end of the day.

Once they reached her chambers, Mary had her ladies help her get ready for bed, she was almost done when she sent everyone but Gwen away so she could help brush out her hair.

"How hold are you again, Guinevere?" Mary asked once she was done with her hair.

"Seventeen, my lady"

Mary smiled.

"You must have lots of suitors, you are a pretty girl"

Gwen blushed. "I have tried to keep my eyes open for an appropriate suitor"

"You do just that, just remember that Gregory Hatton is not appropriate. Granted, I do not know the man, but I already have a low opinion of him because of his sister, furthermore the fact that he was looking at you in such way tonight, shows that he is no true gentleman."

Gwen looked away from Mary and nodded her head.

"I only want to look out for you"

"Thank you my Lady" Gwen curtsied and walked away. Mary sighed. She was only a year older than Gwen and she was sure she knew the kind of pressure the young girl was under at home to find a suitable match at court. She was a merchants daughter and so very lucky to have a position in Mary's household. It would be the icing on the cake to have a match with a favored gentleman at court.

Mary picked up her rosary and hope that would be the end of that. She knelt for prayer and just like the past few nights, she prayed that Gods' will be done concerning the rebellion. She just had one small request and it was that Tom came back in one piece.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the first time in the month that he had been here, he picked up a quill in order to pen a letter to Mary. He was going to apologize for kissing her. Not that he was necessarily sorry for that, but he was sorry he had broken what little trust she might have developed for him.

As he pondered about how he was going to start the letter, a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

_Had George ever kissed her?_

That sent a hot wave of jealousy through his veins. It was possible. They had practically grown up together. George could come off as innocent, but Tom knew he could be as charming as a cunning puppy when he wanted to be.

_The bloody bastard_. He thought.

Tom dropped his quill and thought about what he was going to do about the situation he found himself. He had been told to marry the king's bastard daughter, keep her in her place and trap her by reproducing Boleyn heir's. Then she had met his daughter, the love of his life, and she was kind to her. So, he felt the need to be kind too. And then, her mother had made him promise to take care of her and make her happy. And he intended to do so without losing sight of his initial assignment, but it was all a lost cause. With her fiery eyes and beautiful smile, he could not afford to be the reason why she cried and even though she was unhappy with him, he was too selfish to think of letting her go. He wanted Mary for himself and himself alone, his father and George be damned.

But you could not force someone to love you back. Not someone you have hurt so much already. He was responsible for ruining her reputation, he was the one who drove her mother away from court, was the chief supporter of Anne when the king was parading her around court in front of her mother. He never supported her, never thought of her, but George did. Every time George spoke up, George argued on her behalf, George went to apologize, George cared and so it made sense that she loved George.

Tom was still deep in thought when one of his men came into the tent as if the devil were chasing him

"What is it?"

"My lord," The young man paused to take a breath "Fighting as erupted on the rebel's camp. One of Northumberland's men started a fight and now it has escalated into a full brawl."

Tom cursed, immediately forgetting the letter. He picked up his sword, disregarding to put on any form of body armor, believing he would settle this in no hurry.

They rode on their individual horses, Merlin slightly ahead of the other man's horse. Upon getting to the scene, Tom cursed again, loudly this time when he saw that a small battle had commenced. Burning lamps lay on the floor, tables and bins had been turned over and what little food they had now inedible. He saw injured men laying here and there, women and children crying and screaming, while the young men threw stones and sticks at the soldiers.

He tried to yell to get their attention, but it was useless, he dismounted his horse and went into the heart of the fighting. The reinforcement he brought with him arrived in time and they too began to help settle the quarrel. Tom was struggling with a rebel, without any of his armor on, he looked like just another solider, and so when another rebel can from behind and struck him with his sword, the poor man had no inkling he had just committed a grave mistake.

"That is the Queen's brother!" Someone yelled and suddenly it was quiet.

Tom stood in a daze and watched as the young man fell on the floor in surrender. The other soldiers coming in to take him away. He felt suddenly light headed, but he was well enough to move. Perhaps it was the shock.

"What should we do to him sir" Someone had asked bringing him back to the present.

"Just tie him up for the night" Tom said. He looked at the crowd with a furious glare "The king would hear of your behavior tonight." He told them only to hear groans in return. He ignored them and walked away knowing he will have a word with Robert Aske in the morning. Upon getting to Merlin, he felt a sharp pain on his side as he tried to climb up on his horse. Pulling up the layer of clothing and the thin chainmail on him he saw a long gash on the lower right side of his abdomen.

"My Lord you are hurt." One of his men pointed out the injury, but Tom waved his concern aside.

It was dark and they could not really see the full extent of the damage, but he doubted it was of any concern.

"It's only a scratch"

He finally got on Merlin and without any hesitation, he was riding back and away from the field. Four days later, when he awoke with a stiff abdomen and a green and yellow looking gash, he knew he should have gotten it looked at sooner, now the bloody thing was infected and he was in such great pain.

That idiot was lucky he didn't cut off his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A long vacation. I do hope some of you missed this story. I'm really sorry for neglecting it, but I'm back now and ready to get the ball rolling again. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and leave comments and questions, I'll be so happy to get back to you. Also, please forgive any misspelled words or grammatical error. My laptop is old and some of the keys just don't respond at first touch. I try to read it through and fix it, but just in case I omitted one or two.

Enjoy!

ValleyDew


	25. Chapter 24

June 20th 1534

It had been a while, but Mary was glad to have an audience with her father. The king was always so busy performing courtly duties and it came as quite a shock when he asked for Mary to join him for breakfast.

He did most of the talking and Mary was happy to listen. She could not say she had forgiven him quite yet, but she put all her mind and soul into acting like she had. After all, they were made to believe the king was directly chosen by God and the closest thing to him on their poor earth. Apart from that, he was the only living parent Mary had, and he had indeed been good to her lately, so she decided she would enjoy his company.

Mary nibbled on a piece of cheese as the king spoke about the jewel encrusted dagger he had commissioned for Henry Fitzroy, his bastard son and Mary's half-brother. She had not even realized it was the boy's birthday this week, it was odd because Mary had only met him once in her entire life and he was her brother. She thought how strange it was, the accident of birth. If only Henry had been born of her mother, her mother would still be queen, perhaps even alive to enjoy both her children having breakfast with their father. An image of a happy family of four doing just so flashed in her mind and Mary felt her heart clench.

"You have not come with child yet?" Henry asked breaking the silence that followed while he drank from his golden goblet. "No grandchild for your old papa" Mary watched in unease while he spoke, but then relaxed when she saw a very brief smirk grace his lips.

"I am an old man now," Henry said in a more somber tone "In eight days' time I shall be three and forty and still no son awaits my throne"

Mary was not sure what to say to that. He had never spoken to her on this topic. It had been echoed, yes. Implied in many of their brief conversations, but never in such an intimate setting, in such a calm tone.

"Your Majesty, you are not old. You are still fit and strong. The bonniest prince in the whole of Europe" She smiled lightly "I'm sure…boys will come"

Henry studied his daughter for a brief second. He watched as she held her head up while her eyes stayed trained on him. He knew she spoke to be sincere, but no matter how sincere her words, he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. The tiny twitch of her upper lips and the effort she made not to cry. If only she knew why he needed a son to succeed him. If only she had been a boy.

"Mary…I have told you to call me father when we are in private" He finally said after a few minutes

"Forgive me…father" An awkward silence followed.

"About the order of succession–" Henry began but was cut off when a messenger entered. Mary felt unreasonable angry at the poor man for she wanted to know what it was the king wanted to say about the succession. Was he going to reinstate her? Before or after Elizabeth?

"A messenger from the north, your majesty" The man announced and all thoughts were silenced in Mary's head. The north meant the rebellion, the rebellion meant Tom. The king motioned for the man to come in and Mary watched as a young boy of about sixteen came wearing livery that she recognized to be the Earl of Northumberland's. She leaned back in her chair and watched as the man bowed to father and daughter before handing the king a letter.

Mary believed that there was nothing to worry about. Surely, if Tom was hurt then Reynolds would have come not one of Henry Percy's men.

The king sighed deeply as he finished reading the letter. A small shadow crossing his face. Mary leaned forward in anticipation to hear what was happening. The king glanced at her and then motioned for his message boy

"Go and bring the Queen and the Earl of Wiltshire immediately" Once the boy and the Percy Messenger had gone, Henry turned to face Mary. She sat still without giving any indication of her nerves. In that brief moment, with the stoic expression on her face, she resembled her mother and Henry braced himself for whatever reaction Mary would have to this particular news. If she had come to care for Winchester or not, he did not know.

"Your husband was wounded a few days ago. Apparently it was nothing too serious, but I am afraid the wound is festering and the doctors are concerned he has few weeks left to live"

Mary remained still. She processed everything her father had said. Tom was wounded. Tom was sick. Tom was dying. A thought said _'Mary rejoice'_ but, how could she when she felt every fiber of her body still? What about little Malti. It would break her heart to lose her father. What about Maryanne? She loved her brother so, even the queen. What about Master Reynolds, Mistress Sawyer and Margaret? They all respected him. What about her? Her heart clenched. _Had she done this? Had she prayed for this?_

"I shall order for prayers to be done on his behalf" Henry said. He sighed again and shook his head "I wish not to lose a good friend"

Mary remained silent as her thoughts could not seem to pull itself together.

It was then that the queen rushed in followed by her father. Anne was already in tears as she went to hang on to Henry, Thomas Boleyn stood waiting by the doorway.

"A messenger came to my father…oh Henry, my big brother. My sweet sweet brother" Henry held on to his wife in such a way that he had not in a while. Anne subbed into his chest and he continued to sooth her. Thomas Boleyn sr. walked in to greet the king.

"I wish to send one of my doctors, your majesty. Dr. Lewis has treated Tom since childhood, perhaps he can find a remedy"

They continued to speak. The king offered to send his own doctor as well and Anne cried and begged him to do just so. Mary barely heard anything they were saying. To her, they could all be far away as they talked for they were only echoes in her hearing. It was not until she finally spoke up that they kept quiet.

"What did you say Mary?" Henry asked.

She looked up at her father this time, her resolve strong and nothing clouding her judgment.

"I wish to go be with him."

"Absolutely not!" Henry glared at Thomas Boleyn for speaking before him and the older man looked away but remained red in the face.

"Henry?" Anne looked up at her husband

"There is a rebellion there, Mary. I cannot allow it" her father said

"But if he is dying-" Mary began but was interrupted by the Queen

"Why do you care?" He dark eyes bore into Mary. She had let go of the king and was now only a few steps away from her step daughter. Mary could see the tears in her eyes, the setting of her jaw, and the hardness of her glare. Anne was coming for her and Mary stood her ground. "Or, perhaps you wish to complete the job"

"Anne!" The king moved her shoulders so she was facing him "How dare you speak that way to my daughter"

"Bastard daughter, Henry" The queen was mad with anger no doubt. She was not expecting to see Mary with the king, she absolutely had been dreading the younger woman's return to favor and now was a good time as any to remind her of her place. "Because you have not made that clear, there is a rebellion. One that might just cost me my brother's life!" The king had no immediate response to that, but he needn't bother for Mary was capable of defending herself.

"You might call me bastard, but you forget I have the blood of many kings and queens running though my veins. Just because you whored your way to become queen does not give you the right–"

"ENOUGH!" The king was seething. Both women glared at one another hoping just this once looks could kill.

"Perhaps you should both go to Alnwick Castle. I will send reinforcements with you to keep you safe. Hopefully during the long journey you will both learn to get along"

Anne looked at Henry immediately, her eyes wide and screaming the question she could not ask_: Are you insane?_

"Henry, you cannot do this to me"

"I can, sweetheart. I am the king" He walked towards the door before turning once more to face them "I need you two to sort out your problems far away from my court" He gave them all a knowing look before walking out of his office.

If did not take up to two second before Mary followed in her father's footsteps, leaving Anne and her father reeling in fear and anger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took days to complete their journey and the entire time Anne prayed that her brother still lived. She knew that infections were what killed people, not battle wounds. She would spend time discussing remedies and possible scenarios with Dr. Lewis praying that the man's ideas would prove well for her brother. The fact that she was returning to Alnwick did not cross her mind until she saw the castle ahead and her stomach twisted in knots. She was going to see him again, the man she had wanted to marry. The man who took her first kiss. She had no feelings for him now, but she had jilted him and now all she felt was shame when he was around.

The carriage stopped and with the help of some of her ladies, Anne reshuffled her dress so it was presentable. She was glad that Mary had wanted to ride her unruly grey mare the entire way.

Anne stepped out of the carriage and saw Mary coming off her horse with the help of one of Northumberland's men.

"Your Majesty" Anne turned and saw him. Still handsome after all these years. His voice was toneless and he showed no indication that they once had a close relationship as he greeted her.

"Lord Northumberland"

"My Lady Winchester," He bowed lightly when Mary approached and the younger woman curtsied.

"My lord"

"If you will follow me, I will lead you to your husband's chambers" He turned to lead them and both women followed without glancing at one another.

"How is he, my lord?" Mary asked walking up so she was beside him.

"He still lives." He announced glancing back at Anne before looking at Mary again "He is fine some days, and others we think he has reached his end. My doctors have been working very hard"

"We have brought doctors as well." Anne said "Doctor Lewis is very good and the king's own doctor should arrive in a day or two" Henry Percy only nodded his head.

He looked at Mary. "He will be glad to see you" They had stopped in front of beautiful large oak doors. Percy knocked and it was immediately opened on the inside.

"Master Reynolds" The old man bowed to his mistress and the queen.

"My lady, I am so happy you have come. Lord Winchester has asked of you"

"He has?" The old man nodded.

"He is not always fully there. Sometimes he has conversations with Lord Rochford or Lord Wiltshire" Reynolds looked at the queen then, noticing her irritated scowl "He has asked of you as well your majesty"

He and Henry led them inside the immaculately decorated room, bursting with silks and gold colored drapes, but none of that seemed to catch Mary's attention. He looked only upon the pale thin person lying in a bed of his own sweat. His shirt was removed and Mary could see the long dash that ran from the right side of his abdomen all the way around to his side. It was deep, and she could still see the yellow of the pus and blood that refused to stop leaking.

"Doctor Andrews airs it out at mid-day" Reynolds said. His voice suddenly thick with emotion.

Mary realized then that she had been biting the inside of her cheeks. She did not know when tears sprang in her eyes and she had to clench her fit to keep them from shaking.

He looked nearly dead. His cheeks were hollow from lack of eating, his eyes gaunt and his chest barely moving. His lips had no color and Mary surprised herself by remembering how on a regular day he will use them to smirk or grin at her just to annoy her. Or the day he had kissed her. She never expected how…scared she would feel seeing him so helpless.

"Leave us" Anne said "I wish to be alone with my brother"

Henry Percy was the first to turn to leave. Reynolds looked at Mary who glared at the Queen. He took a step back and made to lead Mary out of the room, when Tom shifted in the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately Anne sat beside him and took his hands.

Tom focused on her and Mary watched a small smile graced his pale lips. She felt her stomach drop when she realized that it was not her he would want to see, but the people that actually loved him. She was not sure what Henry Percy meant by him being happy to see her, it made no sense. His sister was here, perhaps she should indeed leave and come back later. She wanted to do just so, but Master Reynolds held her still.

"Annemarie." Tom's voice was a ghost of his usual boisterous tone. "So they sent for you then" Despite the pain he was feeling, Anne could tell he was joking with her, mostly trying to make her believe everything was not as bad as it seemed.

"I came as soon as I could" Tom closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Is…did Mary come?"

Mary stopped breathing and her heart swelled Mater Reynolds had not been lying. She took a step forward and nearly faltered when she heard what came out of Anne's mouth next.

"Our sister could not make the journey, but–"

"No," Tom forced out struggling to breath "My-"

"I'm here" She finally poke up. Loud and clear. She watched as Tom froze before slowly turning to look at the foot of the bed where she stood.

"I'm here. I came," She paused not sure what to say with all eyes on her. What should she tell him when the last time they were together she had shoved him and ran away. Locked him out of their room and refused to give him a wife's blessing.

Tom did not seem to mind about all that though. The smile on his face had widened, immediately putting Mary at ease. She relaxed within herself and moved closer to his other side.

"I was worried" Mary spoke honestly.

"It's just a scratch" He said. Mary let out a laugh at his response. Tom beamed even more, her presence seeming to give him more energy.

"I can see that" Mary said taking the hand he had extended to her. His skin was warm and clammy and Mary felt her throat tighten and tears pinch the back of her eyes.

"I'm…not going to...die" She tried to blink back tears and look strong for him. Looking down at him, she kept her voice as calm as possible.

"Do you give me your word?"

"Yes"

"Good." Mary looked up at the others in the room "If you will excuse me, I wish to be alone with my husband"

Master Reynolds bowed and left without question. Henry Percy who stood by the doors smirked at the irate look on Anne's face.

"Come along, your majesty. I shall show you where you will be staying. It is the best room Alnwick has to offer"

Anne touched Tom's cheek to get his attention again, promising that she would come back. She kissed his cheek and followed Henry Percy out of the room.

When they were alone, Mary had the decency to look ashamed. She took her hand from his and clenched it with her other. "Forgive me for how I acted the last time we were together" Tom chuckled, tough with difficulty and a few curses. Mary was flushing pink when he set his eyes on her again.

"I...was going to apologize for my behavior, but after this…" He weakly motioned at his injury "I realized…I want to kiss you every day, with your permission of course" Mary didn't think she could blush even more, but she did not let that deter her, no matter how fuzzy his words made her feel on the inside. She came here to help him get better and that's what she will do. They would go about this one step at a time. She placed a small finger upon his lips to keep him from talking anymore.

"Shhh. Rest. I will be here when you wake"

Tom smiled as he took her in. her dark locks, pale blue eyes that nearly resembled ice. She was going to be here and that sent comfort to his very core, so much so that he closed his eyes and slipped to a very comfortable sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks so much for the feedback. I like this chapter a lot, hope you all feel the same. Ask me any questions and feel free to leave reviews. Have a wonderful Tuesday!


	26. Chapter 25

Four days went by without much change. The king's doctor had arrived and Mary noticed that he and Anne spent a lot of time together going to the edges of the forest looking for different plants. Mary assumed she was very invested because it was her brother lying close to death, Margaret believed it was because she could not stand being in the same room as the Earl of Northumberland. According to her, the temperature in the room usually dropped and dinner was usually an awkward affair.

Mary wouldn't know for she spent most of her time by Tom's side. She helped with the cleaning of the wound in the morning, changing his shirt, coercing him into sipping some broth. She would then monitor the cold compress on his forehead and when he was up to it, they would talk and often laugh. Sometimes Anne joined them and after a few minutes Mary would leave the siblings alone, giving Anne her chance to be sole nurse.

On this day, Mary sat quietly working on her knitting job. It was going to be a warm wool scarf for Mathilda for when the winter comes. A hollow feeling crept into her heart and she looked up at Tom. He was still pale, still sleeping for most of the day, his fever would come and go, but Mary was hopeful he would live. He had to. He just had to. If anything for their little girl. If Tom died, God only knows what Thomas Boleyn would do to their estate, servants and Mathilda, the grandchild he refused to acknowledge.

"You should break fast," came a familiar voice. Mary turned around to see Anne standing in the door way. "Come and join me. I'm sure Master Reynolds can watch over him for a few minutes."

Master Reynolds stepped forward and Mary sent him a thankful smile. She put her knitting on the chair she just vacated, looked down on Tom once more before following the Queen.

Once they were walking in the halls, Mary kept silent waiting for Anne to say something. It was after all the point of her dragging her away from Tom's side.

"What are you doing?" Anne asked. It annoyed Mary because she seemed very curious "I know you hate him. I know you hate all of us so, why do you sit by his sick bed all day and night?"

Mary tried hard not to roll her eyes and she kept her gaze ahead as they purposely took a longer route to get to the breakfast room.

"Regardless of my feelings for anyone, I am bound by duty to perform the task necessary. As Tom's wife, it is my duty to care for him. It is how my mother taught me"

"Is that so?" Anne nearly sneered "Your main duty was to provide my brother an heir. If he is to die today, everything he has would be lost, no one to give it to."

Mary paused and turned to face the Queen.

"You sound very high and mighty judging me and questioning my motives." She spoke in an even tone. "Tom is not going to die, but if it pleases God to take him, his titles remain in your family so I'm sure your dear old papa would be fine. I am doing what I think is right. I have grown to respect the man that I married for I do not think he is the same man that you know. There is so much about your siblings that eludes you. All that they have had to sacrifice for you! To make you queen and remain queen. Yet, you too have failed. You do not give my father a son. I've heard you claim Elizabeth can be queen in her own right, but is that not what my mother said of me?" Anne was speechless and could not utter a retort.

"My father does not love you. He does not love me, he loves no one but his invisible son and any woman can give him that son." Mary was not sure where all this courage was coming from, but it was fueling her with so much fire and she could not stop. "Do you think the king cares if we get along or not? He sent you here so he could have the entire court to himself and Jane. Your days are numbered my queen, just like my mothers were. You let out the beast in my father and now he is taking no prisoners, he would get rid of you until he gets what he wants." Mary paused, not sure if it was anger or pure sadness at the truth that brought tears to her eye

"Me, despite how badly he treats me, I will always be his daughter. He cannot really get rid of me, but you…" Mary quickly wiped the tears from her eyes "You need to focus all of your energy on something else and leave me and my business alone. I am done with these petty insults" Mary curtsied and walked ahead, leaving Anne utterly nonplussed. There was no doubt in her mind that everything Mary said was true. She held on to her stomach as it twisted in knots. Anne had to return to court, she had to return and change the way things were before it was too late.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom woke from another fitful sleep. The first thing he noticed was that the wound did not sting anymore and that caused him to relax significantly. He drew a deep breath and immediately heard movement by his side.

"Mary?"

"No, it is Anne"

He opened his eyes and saw his sister sitting beside him. She was dressed simply with no hood. Her eyes were puffy and tears stained her cheek.

"What's wrong Annemarie?"

His little sister shook her head and smiled when she held his cheek.

"I'm just glad to see you. Look, there is color in your face again." She said "Doctor Lewis and I prepared a salve from some of the herbs we picked. It seems to be working"

"Back to your herbalist ways, I see" Anne smiled at that, getting up to change the cloth on his forehead. It had been a hobby of hers when she was younger. She loved to pick plants and study all of their uses. Following the family doctor around was a trait that her father had hated and when she went to France, she was happy for the freedom and that the queen allowed her do a bit of studying of her own. If only her life were that simple again. It seemed she had lost sight of the person she used to be.

"Really, what's wrong Anne?"

"It is nothing, I just sit here and worry is all"

"Not about me, _that_, I'm sure of." Tom smiled gently and Anne frowned at him.

"Are you implying I am a cold-hearted fish that only cares for herself?"

"Nooo… just that you would not cry when you can see I am in no danger"

Anne sighed and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulders. Tom waited for her to speak.

"Your wife said some things to me…" She began. Tom gave her an apologetic look. There was nothing he could do about Anne and Mary's relationship. "They were…insightful. And I have been doing a lot of thinking."

"Where is Mary now?"

"I'm not sure, but she would come soon, she usually spends her nights here" She saw him grin and a small smile crept upon her lips as well.

"You like her."

"I…" He cleared his throat and tried to sit up, but Anne stopped him. Sighing softly he met his sisters gaze

"We are friends" He paused "She's not what I expected. That day father suggested we marry, I thought 'hell, I'm truly done for now' but it wasn't the case. She is so smart, passionate….she's beautiful. The late queen…" He paused" or dowager princess, she asked me to...to protect her. In fact she made me promise to protect, love and make her happy"

Anne was surprised to hear this bit of information, she would never have thought.

"When was this?"

"Right before she died." He paused "I am a man of my word and so I strived to do as she asked, but I never expected it to be so…easy"

Anne smiled through the tears that danced in her eyes.

"She's not barren is she? You never consummated the marriage"

"I will never force a woman"

"If father hears this–"

"You won't tell him" Tom's tone was serious

"I won't" Anne said "But is it fair for the entire court to think her barren?"

They heard the door close and Anne looked to see Mary enter. Tom smiled at her and Mary returned the gesture before focusing on Anne.

"They said the same of my mother, but she was not barren, she came with child eight times, seven just happened to die. I do not care what they say, your majesty."

Anne studied her carefully. Without the cloud of disdain or hate, she could see the strong and determined young woman before her "So you can still get your freedom then." Anne said "a simple annulment and a marriage to a prince"

Mary saw the blank look on Tom's face.

"If it comes to it, yes, I could do that. But that all depends on you, doesn't it?"

Anne said nothing. She looked at Tom with seriousness.

"I must return to court, my dear brother. The king….I received a letter from father this night. The King and that Seymour whore are together all the time. He had placed more of her family in my household and her brother Edward has all but taken your place." She sighed in frustration and looked upon a silent Mary.

"You were right" She said in a softer voice. Mary said nothing.

"Brother, I hope you understand why I must leave. I have to save what we have all worked so hard for. It is up to me now"

Tom took his sister's hand in his.

"You don't need to worry Annemarie, we will protect you. Always, I promise. Everything will be alright"

Anne had to force her tears to stay put. She leaned in to give Tom a kiss on the cheek and wish him good night. Before she stood to leave the room. Stopping in front of Mary she hesitated for a second before clearing her voice.

"Take care of him." She said before leaving the room. They was nothing laced to her voice, she sounded like she meant it and that stunned Mary.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Mary turned to face Tom, who had a curious and worried look on his face.

"What in God's name did you say to my sister?"

Mary burst out laughing which confused him even more, however seeing that smile on her face made him instantly relax. She sat by his side and told him everything that had happened.

"I do not know what came over me, but I just said it" Mary finished telling the tale and watched the lines that formed on his forehead.

"I need to get better soon and return to court" He wanted to sit up again, but Mary forced him to lay back down.

"You need to heal from this infection and go home to Tutbury and relax and get all of your strength back. We cannot got to court now, you will exert yourself and you cannot afford to do that"

"My family needs me, Mary. The Seymours are taking over and we Boleyns and Howards need to maintain the power we have. I need to go back before father loses it and forces Anne to do anything she doesn't.

"I highly doubt she can be forced to do what she does not what to"

"You'd be surprise to find out the power our father has over all of us."

Mary frowned deeply. She didn't think she would be surprised, she knew the amount of things he hid from his father, his daughter for instance "I hear Jane is papist"

Tom rolled his eyes. She finally admitted whose side she was on.

"And here I was stupidly thinking we were making progress"

Mary was thrown by that. Was he referring to her religion or their friendship?

"I was never going to convert. I thought we had an agreement. You do not disturb me and I do not disturb you about how you choose to worship God. Is that not how you saw your ideal England?" She said referring one of their past conversations.

"Yes, but I meant between us." He groaned at the pain in his side and shifted to get more comfortable "There will be a war between us Boleyns and the Seymours and I can already see whose side you're on"

Mary glared at him like he was mad.

"You people destroyed my LIFE and you expect me to side with you! Because we are trying to be friends and we both care for Matilda does not mean that I wish your sister to be queen and my step mother nor do I want the future king to be a Boleyn!"

Tom pushed past the pain and ignored her small hands on his chest as he tried to sit up. Once he was up and could rest his back on the headboard he looked at her through tired eyes.

"So you will never forgive me for that? We will never move past it" He asked. Completely ignoring the fact that she just admitted she did not want his sister to have a son. Mary felt tears well up in her eyes and she knew it was from the anger she had towards him and his family for all that they did and the anger she felt towards herself for thinking she could live the rest of her life with him as his wife.

"I don't see how. How can I listen to you say you want to kiss me when with the same mouth you insulted me and my mother."

"I have apologized!"

"I know, but…"

"You love George" He said taking her utterly by surprise.

"What? no! I do not love George. He is only a friend, just as you are a friend" Tom looked at her like he did not believe her. Mary on the other hand was not sure what was happening. Her mind will think one thing, her heart another and her mouth would say the completely wrong thing.

"I hoped we could be more than that in the future. I was going to be patient, but now that you tell me that there is no hope for it, I will stop. I will not do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Mary had tears in her eyes now.

"I...I do not know how to trust a man how to trust anybody. This is hard for me as well" Hearing her say those words caused his heart to soften and all of his anger melt away. His gazed on her relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. He had to try very hard not to kiss her head, instead he held her a bit tighter just so she knew he was there for her. It was very annoying, this very complicated situation they were in.

"Mary," He whispered "You can trust me"

Hearing his voice made her aware of how close they were. Her cheeks suddenly flushed at the fact that she had he face on his bare chest, her tears running down his skin. She slowly looked up to meet his gaze. There was something in his eyes that she could not quite understand. It was deep and dark and it drew her in for a few moments.

Tom cleared his throat and Mary's gaze fell to his adam's apple. She watched it bub up and down and then she moved her eyes back to his face. Her body was driving her nuts. It was warm and tingly all over and she so badly wanted to kiss him again, but her head would not give her the time of day.

'Could she really trust him?'

"Everything that has happened in the past, I am not proud of and I can understand how it might have hardened your resolve towards me and my family, your father even. But the truth is I have grown to care for you and I wish only to protect you and make you happy. At the end of the day, if we lose and my head is on a spike at the gates leading to town, I want you to move on without any guilt or anything to tie you to me and be the happiest you can be. I only ask you one favor and that is you take Tilda with you"

Mary stared at him long and hard. She was still pressed close to his chest. His body was warm and she knew he would be feverish again soon. She made a mental note to change the cloth of his wound when he went to sleep.

"You will not die" Mary said.

"I've been thinking about it, Mary and there is a possibility. The king has changed. If he really wants Jane– and it is only a matter of time before we know- he will do anything to get her. I would know, he did the same for Anne."

"You will not die" Mary repeated. Whether or not they won their ridiculous war, Matilda was not losing her father. She would see to it.

"You sound very convinced" he said.

"I am."

"You know, if I die you will be free of me"

"Who says I want to be free of you?"

"You told Anne you will get an annulment"

"_Could_ get an annulment. Does not mean I want it" She paused getting up to move to the table in the room that had fresh cloth and the salve in a container. She came back holding the mixture and a strip of cloth and looked him in the eye. "I don't know what I want"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lots of important dialogue in this chapter. Hope you liked it. I really like reading comments so please leave yours! Have a great and safe Monday!


	27. Chapter 26

Three weeks later

Mary watched with silent interest as Tom wade through the river Aln that flowed right behind Alnwick castle. Thanks to God that the fever had left him two weeks ago and the wound had begun to heal and now he was exercising to get his strength back. Mary didn't try hard to hide the irritated scowl that formed on her face as she saw her husband move across the water doing a backstroke. He was in no way allowed to exert himself is such ways, but leave it to Thomas Boleyn jr, to jump back into the river and risk infecting his barely healed wound again.

A few minutes went by along with other stupid tricks he wanted to show off, and then he began to cramp up. she immediately moved forward and ran towards the edge of the water, Master Reynolds, who had faithfully been keeping a close eye on Tom as per her request, was already in the water bringing Tom back to solid ground. The young duke held on to this side coughing up some of the water he had swallowed and glanced up to meet a very unhappy Mary.

"Yesterday, you were sword fighting; the day before that, you were attempting to joust. Do you not understand the meaning of BED REST!"

A soft grin graced his handsome face as he stood to tower over her.

"I've had enough bed-rest. I can't stand staying in that room for more than a few seconds"

"Is that so?" Mary placed both hands on her hips to keep her leverage. "At this rate you're going, you'll find yourself six feet under at St. Peter's church!"

Tom chuckled causing her to become even more irritated.

"THOMAS!"

"MARY!" He said mimicking her tone, then slightly raising her chin with his fingers, he smiled "I hear you. I only want to get back to my old self." He let go of her chin and turned to sit on the grass. Mary watched as Mater Reynolds placed a dry blanket over his wet shirt and breeches and then she tentatively sat beside him.

"After seeing the way the king decided to end the rebellion, I realized I need to get back to London. Nothing makes sense anymore. Everything is just out of hand and I fear that half of it is my fault and I need to get back to fix it before it is too late. Do you understand Mary? Why I need to push myself?"

Mary laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to meet his eyes.

"I do understand, but I also understand that you need to fully recover before you leave this place. You can't fix anything if you contact another infection and die"

"I'm not going to die, you said so yourself" This time, his smirk caused her to forget her retort and she smiled.

"I know I said that, but we got lucky this time Tom"

"We?"

Mary looked away from him and stared at the sun setting in the sky.

"Don't do that." Her tone had changed to one befitting a shy person.

"Don't do what?"

"You do things…say things….I did not mean it in an intimate way, you… promised you would stop"

Tom tore his gaze away from her and looked out at the river.

"You're right, I promised I would. I just can't help it sometimes."

It was silent between them for a few minutes before Tom spoke again.

"I sent for our daughter yesterday." Mary looked at him again, her discomfort totally forgotten.

"I miss her to bits" Tom said, pleased to see this reaction from Mary.

"I do too, but Tom…is it not risky. What would Lord Percy think about you bringing your kitchen girl to Alnwick. He would surly say something to your father"

"Percy hates my father." Tom shrugged after a thought "and even if he didn't…I don't care. That's why I'm doing it, Mary. After staring death in the face these last few weeks…I truly don't care anymore what my father thinks. I care about what I and I want my daughter in my life. I want to bring her to court if I miss her, I want to brag about her genius little brain. I'm not afraid of the Earl of Wiltshire anymore"

Mary stared at him in awe. The words that left his mouth were truly unexpected, yet inspiring. She wondered when she too would stop being afraid. When she would learn to trust, when she could clear the fog in her mind and figure out what she really wanted in her life.

"I am happy for you, Tom" Mary told him. Tom turned so he was fully facing her. He carelessly moved some strands of hair away from Mary's face and left is hand on her cheek to caress her soft skin.

"I want the same for you, Mary." Letting his hand drop he took her hands in his.

"I've been thinking about what you said that day a few weeks ago, about not knowing what you wanted." Mary shifted, slightly uncomfortable with how his eyes bore into hers. She felt like an onion and he was peeling her back layer by layer until he saw the innermost secrets she held in her heart.

"I think you know what you want. You are just afraid to admit it." Mary frowned. Irritated with his know-it-all attitude

"What do you think I want?"

"I won't say it for you. I know I promised I wouldn't push you, but Mary, the truth is that I love you." He watched her suck in a breath and it was possible she did not breathe after that. She watched him with wide eyes and Tom knew he could not stop here, he had to keep talking.

"I'm not sure when it happened because I can assure I did not feel this way when we got married. But how could I not fall for you. You have such a good heart Mary, despite what people like me have done to you. You are so strong and sure of yourself–"

"I'm not strong-"Mary interrupted

"Yes, my darling, you are." Tom wiped away more tears from her cheeks "You have me Mary. All of me, and whenever you are ready…. I'll be right here…and in the end if you want to leave. Well, that's fine too.

Mary took her hands out of his and stood. Dusting off the grass and dirt on her dress, she stepped away from as he stood with her. She didn't know why she was crying so much, all she knew was that, she had to be alone.

"I'm going to go…pray" And just like that she walked away. Sometimes breaking into a run, but she did not stop until she was safe in the privacy of her rooms and had locked the doors.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**London**

Anne put the letter in her hands away and continue to ignore the piercing stare of her father. Returning to London was a smart decision. Apparently, while his brother-in-law/son-in-law was fighting for his life, the king and his blond broad had taking a trip to Wolf Hall to visit the rest of her family. According to her spies in Jane's household, the king wanted to know more about her childhood. Such horse dung.

They had returned to find Anne back at court and knowing Anne, the king had expected the tongue lashing of his life. He was ready for his retort as well, but none came. She had simply greeted him, told him of her brother's recovery and walked away. That did not sit well with Henry. Since her return he always kept an eye on her, much to Anne pleasure, but she remained as aloof and as respectful as possible. Anne Boleyn had invented this game and she would make sure that nobody would take her place on the throne. Not while she was still living.

The only issue was that, the king still did not visit her, she needed another leverage. All she had were lingering stares and curious frowns. She needed to find a way to ignite his passion again.

"Soooo" Her father's voice cut into her thoughts again and Anne frowned. She had almost forgotten his presence.

"George writes that he is to leave France within the month" Sending him a strained smile "He shall be home by the holidays"

"Good. And Tom?"

"He will stay in Alnwick until he is fully recovered then go to Tutbury before coming back to court for Christmastide"

"He ought to come straight to court" Anne frowned at her father.

"Father, it seems like you forget your oldest son nearly died. He needs a break"

Thomas Boleyn ignored the jab at him.

'And she is staying with him?"

"She is his wife"

"You too? You like your brother refuse to see the trouble that she is"

"I refuse to see why I am still here as the king expects us for a special jousting tournament he is hosting in honor of my brothers recovery" Anne stood and smoothed out her skirts. Calling out to her ladies in waiting, she walked out of her chambers, leaving her father seething in anger.

"Well if you won't do anything, I would" Thomas Boleyn whispered

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anne watched with anger and irritation as her husband asked for the favors of Jane Seymour. She had been in Seymour's place before and she remembered the amount of pride and self-assurance she felt. She felt like she owned the world then and she was not afraid to turn to the old Queen and gloat. Much like how Jane was looking at her now. How she wanted to gouge out her pretty eyes. _Innocent Jane my foot_. She murmured.

She now realized how Catherine had felt. How hard it must have been to just sit there and let your husband embarrass you in front of the entire city. Lately, she found herself comparing herself to the old queen and Anne had to admit feeling ashamed one to many times. The things she had said and done.

She did not necessarily regret marrying Henry. No, she loved him, she loved what she had accomplished and she would not trade Elizabeth for the world. She did however regret how she had insulted Catherine and even Mary. How she had allowed and encouraged Henry to ostracize his daughter. These days she could easily put Elizabeth in Mary's place and it pained her hear to think of the possibility. She had to fix it all and it all depended on her giving the king a son.

"Oh, won't you oh Lord" She prayed very silently. Anne's heart and mind were not paying any attention the games before her and it was not until she heard the loud gasp of the crowed, did she open her eyes to find her husband laying on the floor unmoving. Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second and before she could process what was happening, she was moving to get off the dais. She saw Jane stand up as well and in that moment, her anxiety, anger, fear and frustration burst out of her in two simple words.

"SIT DOWN!" She commanded. Jane was shocked.

Everyone around them froze. Jane slowly sat back down, her cheeks burning red. Ignoring the crowd, Anne was on her way to look after her husband.

She accompanied the men that carried him back into the castle, called for the doctors and healers and immediately went into action mode.

A couple hours later. It was decided that the king had been hit on the head, but it was not a fatal wound and he needed to sleep it off. Anne satin a chair by his bedside the entire night and had just dozed off herself when she felt a hand on hers.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us" Henry smiled slightly and Anne sighed in relief that his mind was still intact.

"Praise God you are okay, Henry. I was so worried" Anne gently kissed his head and was surprised when he held her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"Forgive me Anne. I have angered God by wasting time with Mistress Seymour, he used this accident to warn me."

"Henry, what are you talking about?" The king groaned as he tried to sit up, but Anne pushed him back. She could not help the swell of happiness that bubbled in her chest. Who knew Henry asking for Jane's favors had been a good thing. She pretended to act dumb, but her husband could see right through her.

"Oh stop that, you little minx. You know what I am talking about. I am finished with Mistress Seymour and her bad luck" Anne smirked and Henry rolled his eyes, but all in good humor. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke again.

"I dreamt that you gave me a son"

Anne took his hands in hers and leaned close to his face. She kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I will give you a son Henry. I promise I will. I just need you to give me a chance" Henry studied her face for a few seconds, wondering if he could place his trust in her again. After deciding that he could, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"As you wish."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yes, I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I actually had half this chapter written a while ago, but never found time to finish. I got a review today begging me to post and so I worked till the wee hours of the morning to get this out to you guys. Hope you like. Obviously, the story is taking a huge turn away from canon. I'm not going through all the wives. I'll say that now. This is really going to focus on the struggles of the Boleyn's and Princess Mary (who is technically a Boleyn in this). Hope you guys like it and I can't wait to show you what else is in store.**


	28. Chapter 27

Two Days later

Alnwick Castle

When Mary woke up from her unusually peaceful sleep, she found herself face to face with her sleeping husband. It was definitely odd that she did not feel uncomfortable being this close to him, though she realized that if not for their special circumstances, she should have been feeling this way months ago.

She had always wanted a husband. Lots and lots of children to make up for her lack of siblings, that is before Elizabeth. Even with Elizabeth it was complicated. She was much younger and they would probably not have the kind of special sisterly bond that she saw the other girls in court have. Mary always wanted a family. A husband that would love, respect and never ever hurt her like her father had done to her mother. She was raised to understand that the king would always do as he pleased, but she secretly prayed that her husband would be like her paternal grandfather and not seek any other woman but her. Mary had always imagined she would marry a prince, and that she would be queen, but that was not to be her life– that she was sure of now. Her father the king, had executed the men that wished to see her in the line of succession again. She had hopped and she had prayed and she had failed.

But was she really a failure? Without asking for it, the man that she swore to hate was in love in her, he said so himself, and Mary believed him. This time she did. She no longer saw the need to question his every move. Thomas Boleyn jr. was many things that she disapproved of, but he was no liar.

He was loyal to his family, hardworking, a bit cunning, elusive, loving, caring and handsome. He really was handsome, she had to admit. Mary smiled and had to physically restrain her hands from touching his face. If Tom was to wake up and catch her staring at him, Mary would be humiliated beyond belief.

She really was not sure what to do with herself. Tom was right, she knew what she wanted but she was scared. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but she could imagine her mother turning in her grave, despite the dream she had, she was able to convince herself it was just a dream and her mother had not really come to her.

How could she possibly love the same person that had caused her so much pain? Mary sighed and closed her eyes only to open them again to see Tom awake and looking at her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but he held on to her and smiled gently.

"I don't remember ever waking up with you beside me?" He said very softly "Amazing how we were able to do that after being married for almost a year"

Mary looked away from his face, only to catch herself staring at his broad chest. She looked up at him again, her face flushing pink.

"Sorry" She mumbled and tried to get out of bed, but Tom stopped her.

"Mary," He paused when she looked at him. Her eyes telling him that she was struggling with her emotions. "I…didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Trying for honesty, Mary shook her head.

"I was not uncomfortable, I was…embarrassed" She confessed, earning her face an extra shade of pink.

"I see" Tom smiled gently "You don't have to be embarrassed around me, Mary. I'm your husband. We haven't done anything wrong"

"I know. I know. I just…" Mary paused and looked up at him. Tom waited for her to finish her thoughts, but she never did. Instead, he saw her lean in towards him. She took in a deep breath and kissed him.

He was shocked at first, but when he felt her losing her courage and wanting to pull away, he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

Mary' heart raced a thousand miles per minute, yet she could only smile. She was not sure what had come over her, but she refused to turn her mind on again. She loved this feeling of letting go and putting her trust in somebody else. Knowing by his touch on her lower back that somebody cared for her and knowing by his heart beating so fiercely in his chest that he loved her truly and she did not need to be scared anymore.

They separated and could only stare at each other. Both trying to catching their breath, not sure how to articulate what was running through their minds.

There was knocking on the door, but their eyes remained glued on each other.

"Another time Reynolds" Tom called

The soft knocking persisted.

"Papa, it's me. Tilda!"

Mary and Tom looked at the door.

"Is mama in there? You have to open the door, it's too heavy for me. I wanted to surprise you because Mistress Sawyer said I must go change first, but I wanted to see–"

The door opened to reveal her smiling father.

"You talk too much little bird." Matilda grinned

"Come here and give your papa a hug" She did not have to be told twice. Matilda jumped into his arms and Tom held her close and spun her around.

"I have missed you like crazy"

"I have missed you too" Matilda said kissing his cheek.

"And what of me?" The little girl turned to see Mary in one of her robes standing by the bed grinning at her. She wriggled out of her father's arms and ran to meet Mary.

"I missed you so so much mama" Mary pick her up and sat on the bed placing Matilda on her lap.

"And I missed you too sweet Malti" She kissed both her cheeks and her forehead and then smiled.

"Mistress Sawyer is going to have a conniption when she finds you in here" Matilda laughed and hugged Mary again.

"She always does. She'll be fine" Tom barked with laughter and came to sit next to his wife and child.

"Alright little bird, tell us everything you have done, since the day we left Tutbury" He said as the tree of them relaxed in their bed with Matilda between her father and adopted mother. She immediately went into detail about her school work and all the trouble she had caused. The new friends she made and the litter of puppies on the stay dogs had.

Tom looked over her head at Mary and smiled. Mary blushed and looked away. They couldn't talk about what had happened now, but they would later, or they wouldn't. Mary did not know if she wanted to talk about it, for that would only scare her, she very much just preferred to take things as they were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

London

Hampton Court

Thomas Boleyn waited impatiently in a dark alcove. A merry banquet was happening in the great hall and currently there was a fool performing tricks and this was the best time to slip out unnoticed.

Anne seemed to be in good graces with the King again and that was good. The two were locked up in her chambers as the king was still recovering, but the people were celebrating his good health. Things looked on the right track, but there was only one damper on his mood and that was the king's bastard daughter. The Duke of Norfolk had told him to relax, claiming that if Tom loved the girl it was no big deal, any child of theirs might end up king or queen. Thomas had refused to accept that. Anne was his prized possession. She was the one he had worked so hard to place on top. Any child of Tom and Mary on the throne would mean his hard work was for naught. It would mean that Anne's marriage to the king was not real and it would make Elizabeth and their future son illegitimate.

He had been convinced Queen Catherine had been a witch and the same goes for Mary. He did not understand why his own son would defy him and protect the girl, even Anne was starting to be lenient with her. His son George, though married still sent her love letters. The fact that he did not know she was now in the north allowed Thomas access to her letters before they were forwarded to Alnwick.

"My lord" Jane Boleyn curtsied and Thomas dragged her into the shadows so nobody would detect them.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yes, my lord. Lady Hatton has told me of the perfect woman to go see. She does not charge much, but her poisons are effective."

"Very Well. I will supply you with however much you need. Remember Jane, this stays between us"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alnwick Castle**

The weeks that followed were some of the best Mary had ever experienced. Tom was healing perfectly, Mary was gaining more confidence in their small family and Matilda was simply a blessing to the both of them. Even Lord Percy was fond of his little visitor despite not being Tom's biggest supporter. He soon left Alnwick for London, leaving the Winchester family to themselves.

Mary continued to wake in Tom's arms. They would kiss in the morning, kiss in the evenings, and every little stolen moment in-between. They never discussed it, neither did they discuss what would come next for them. Tom stuck to his promise of never forcing her to do anything she did not want to and Mary was grateful to him for it. She knew what was expected of her. She saw the look in his eyes sometimes during their stolen moments of passion. She wanted children, even more so now that she had Mathilda constantly around, but she also knew that having children with Tom meant there was no going back. It was up to her now to accept if she was ready for that.

Mary thought about this exact thing as she watched Mathilda and Tom run around the beautiful gardens of Alnwick. She had joined them in play earlier, but then decided to rest a little. Marge sat beside her working on her embroidery and sharing small talk, but Mary's mind only focused on her small dilemma.

A messenger arrived bringing letters to both Tom and Mary. She saw the one addressed to Tom was from the queen and the one for her from George.

Marge went to go give Tom his letter, while Mary hastily opened the letter from George.

_Dearest Mary,_

_I hope you are faring well. I heard rather late that my brother had taken ill, but I was pleased to hear again that he recovered perfectly. That must have been a hard time for you for I know of your complex feelings towards Tom. Not knowing whether you cared or not must have put you in a complicated position, especially if things had gone the other way, it would have meant your "freedom." I hope you know I am praying for you and think of you all the time._

_I am writing to inform you that I am slowly making my way to the coast and in a few weeks' time I shall board a ship sailing for England. I hope to be with you and the others by Christmastide. I am well here in France. My job is not easy, but I have found my way through it. I hate to admit that I do have a bit of my father in me when it comes to sweet talking and manipulation, but it is all for the good of our country._

_I wait eagerly for your letters as they are a sweet reminder of home and our friendship. I do hope to see you again soon and in good spirits._

_Always yours,_

_George Boleyn_

Mary sighed. She couldn't quite place what she was feeling as she read the letter. She was happy George was well and would be returning soon, yet she felt the need to tuck the letter away the moment she saw Tom and Mathilda heading towards her.

She knew the kinds of thoughts she had about George before and she was positive that they were all gone. George was her oldest friend, however things had never really been clear between them.

Mary saw Tom smile brightly at her and immediately felt guilty. Why? She did not know really, for she had done nothing wrong.

"I bring good news" He announced. Picking up Matilda and throwing her over his shoulder in a playful way. His smile was contagious and Mary could not help but join him.

"Okay, "He paused "I do not know how you will feel about it" He frowned "…I hope you will be happy…"

"Just say it Tom" Mary snapped impatiently, but her smile remained.

"Anne is with child"

"Yay!" Mathilda cheered "God save the queen!"

Mary however stopped breathing for half a second. It is not as if she had not heard this sort of news before several times, yet each time, she felt like someone had hit her hard in the belly.

"Mary?" Tom put Mathilda down and the young girl was smart enough to know to be quiet and she watched her parents instead.

Mary looked at Mathilda and was drawn by her deep sparkling blue eyes that she had inherited from her father. She thought of the months they had spent at Alnwick and away from everyone and everything in London and she could not remember when she was happier. She realized that this was the life she wanted now and she was content with that. She put a hand on Mathilda's soft cheek and smiled at her before looking at Tom.

"I am happy for the queen" She said.

Tom let go of Matilda and put his arms around Mary's small waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Really?" He asked, his heart close to bursting with happiness.

"Really." Mary smiled gently "I pray my father gets the son he so desires"

Tom leaned in and kissed her softly. Matilda made an exaggerated noise of disgust causing her parents to laugh and Marge was able to discreetly take her away to her chamber.

"I love you" He whispered "And I promise to protect you with my life"

Mary's eyes shined with happy tears. She never realized she could feel this way about anyone, talk-less of Tom Boleyn.

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know." He pulled her into a hug. Behind him, Mary crumpled up the letter from George. It wasn't her she worried about, it was George. She was not stupid to know how he felt towards her and she knew now was the time to stop encouraging it. Feeling slightly relieved. She pulled away from the hug just a bit and looked into the eyes of her husband.

"I love you too" A tear slipped down her cheek "I just thought you should know too"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Phase one is over. Welcome to phase two! I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a quick update. YAY! Leave reviews and share your thoughts. Can wait for the Winchesters to head back to London and start up some drama.**


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks for all the review guys. This chapter is for ato4m_fan. I hope your friend had a lovely birthday. I hope this chapter make you guys happy!**

_Alnwick Castle_

_September 23__rd__ 1534_

The scar on his side was still an angry red, but when he traced it there was no pain anymore. It was amazing to see how a tiny scar the length of his thumb and forefinger could have claimed his life. Tom was happy and grateful to God for the second chance he had gotten. Somewhere in the castle Mary was with Mathilda and some of the other local children teaching them some ancient Greek poetry. The little ones were always so eager to hear Mary tell stories and once she got into them, there was no breaking their concentration. Tom also found that he too could get engrossed in one of her stories even though he had heard them hundreds of times already, there was just something soothing and captivating about his wife's voice.

The last two months at Alnwick had been magical and Tom was truly dreading the day they would have to leave and face reality. He was a man with an office and he had duties to perform, this romantic getaway would have to end, but he hoped they would be able to find some kind of rhythm when they got back to London. Tom just worried that Mary being around his family and the scrutinizing eyes of the court would make her run right back into her shell, bring down the gates and block him out again. He liked how they talked easily, how they laughed. How they held each other. He did not want it to end.

He finished applying the ointment on his scar and looked around in search of the doublet he had just removed. He found it on Mary's vanity and chuckled slightly knowing full well she would have a tantrum if she had walked in to find his clothes scattered around the place. With two long strides he was across the room, Tom carelessly pulled the doublet by the arm causing it to drag Mary's jewelry box that was hidden under it and before Tom could catch it, the wooden box hit the ground spilling out all of its contents.

"Perfect" He muttered. One of the servants that was always on call stepped into the room looking for the source of the noise, but Tom shooed him away.

He put on his doublet and bent down to pick up the necklaces, bracelets and earrings that Mary kept so well. It was funny how she owned all of this jewelry, but hardly wore any of them. In fact, he believed most of these belonged to her mother. As he attempted to place all the jewelry he had picked up back in the box, he noticed that there was a false bottom. Common sense told him to ignore it and leave things as they were, but he was a Boleyn. It was in his nature to always satisfy his curiosity. He opened the bottom the rest of the way and saw that there were a bunch of letters all piled together neatly and tied with a pink ribbon.

Again, a voice told him to stop and sighing heavily, he decided to listen and put the letters back. What use was it for Mary to trust him if he went around reading her letters behind her back. Feeling confident about this, he placed the letters back, but in doing so, the string came loose and Tom got a glimpse of a very familiar handwriting. One that he did not expect she would hide from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Mary finished telling the five children sitting before her the story of Odysseus and his adventurous journey, they laughed and clapped their hands causing Mary to smile widely. Mathilda had made friends with the neighboring farmer's daughter when they had come to deliver some produce. The little girl's name was Thelma and she was the oldest of four boys. A set of triplets and a little baby. Triplets! Mary still could not believe it and to think the mother had lived to have another, and she was still helping her husband run the farm.

They were wonderful children and every time they spoke, laughed or cried, Mary would feel her heart tug and her stomach twist into knots.

She was ready.

She wanted to be a mother and she had no reservations about her children's father being a Boleyn. She loved Tom with all her heart and he loved her too. They had been so happy these few months in Alnwick that Mary did not know why she was still waiting to have a child. She was ready to share so much more with Tom and she believed she was prepared to tell him just that.

"All those greedy men got what they deserved" Mathilda said of the suitors who had practically taken over Odysseus's household. Thelma nodded her head to agree and Little James (one of the triplets) jumped up swinging his arms as if holding a sword,

"Odedus swung like this and he killed the bad man" another swipe "And he cut his head. And his …"

"That's enough James" Mary said kindly. Just when Andrew, another one of the triplet thought it best to inform his brother that he was holding the sword all wrong.

Mary could not help it but laugh. She did not notice when Tom had joined them until he was on the opposite side of the room about to sit in the chair by the fire. She shot a smile at him, but was surprised when he did not return it.

He was upset.

Mary cleared her throat and all the kids stopped arguing. In that moment Matilda noticed her father and ran to him in greeting.

"Malti, why don't you take Thelma and the others to meet Marge for some snacks"

"But I don't want snacks mama, I want to stay here"

"I'm sure your friends would like some, you should be a good hostess" Tom said quietly dismissing her. Though not completely happy about being sent away, she agreed none the less and led the other kids out of the room.

"When they send us away, it means they want to have mommy and daddy talk." She informed them "No children allowed."

Once they had left the room, Mary got up from her seat at the front of the makeshift school room and walked toward the fireplace.

"You are angry." She stated simply. Tom could not managed siting anymore, so he stood to face the fire. He had a temper, but he was trying very hard to calm down before he said something he'd regret.

He felt Mary step closer to him and place her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off before she could do it.

"You have been communicating with my brother." He said in a low tone that sent goosebumps all over her skin.

"What?"

"I saw your letters" He said turning to face her, an odd look on his face. It took Mary a few second to process what he had said. Letters? What letters? Then…. Her eyes immediately turned into slits.

"HOW DARE YOU GO THROUGH MY THINGS?" Tom was stunned by her outburst, obviously believing that he was the only one allowed to be angry in this moment.

"Go through your…your things. You have been sending love letters to George for how long and yet you stand here yelling about your privacy! And that's not all, out of the sixty or so letters from dear George, there is one from _my_ sister that states she is married to a nobody_! My sister_ married, and you did not tell me about it! I go out of my way to do everything you want, I'm trying so hard for you to learn to trust me, but it turns out I can't even trust you!"

"You had no right to do what you did" Mary's voice was softer, her arms folded and she retained her defensive stance.

"I didn't go looking for your things. The box fell and I picked them up." He paused "Are you really not going to acknowledge what I am saying" He sounded like he was hurt and Mary had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to think of what she was going to say next.

"It is not as you think" She whispered

"What do I think, Mary? I thought we were doing so well. Thought we" He paused "….loved each other"

"I do." Mary paused "I do love you, but there was a time, a long time ago, when I loved George." The unreadable look in his eyes caused the tears she was trying to keep at bay break through. She quickly wiped at her cheeks as she continued trying to avoid his gaze. "When I was young, he was my best friend, we did everything together. I liked to think that one day I'd marry him, I thought myself in love with him. But that was when I was young. After Anne became queen, I hated him, I hated all of you, but I hated him the most. It was not until the night he saved me from the frost that I began to accept my friend again." Mary sighed "Up until recently, I found comfort in his letters. I know it was wrong to encourage them. George still seemed to have feelings for me, but I was married and did not think of him that way really, but I was lonely and he made me feel safe and loved."

She glanced up at him "I have not written to him since we have been here. I didn't know how to tell you, how to tell him." She took a deep breath "As for Maryanne that was her secret to tell. I could not betray her trust in me. She loves William Stafford, Tom. He is a good man"

"I will deal with my sister in time, right now, I need to figure out you and me" Tom said. He cleared his throat and turned to pace the room.

"Has anything…physical happened between the two of you?"

"No. We have almost kissed, but we were young. My governess came" She thought best not to mention when George had tried to kiss her the day she got married.

Tom turned around to face her again.

"Be honest, Mary. Would you rather you were married to him"

"What?"

"Because he was the perfect candidate" He laughs. A sad, ironic sound. "I was to be married to Jane Parker, you see, but father thought George would make you happy instead of miserable, so he chose me" He met her confused gaze and held it.

"I don't want you to be miserable, Mary" he said slowly

"I'm n-"

"We can get an annulment. Say something about me still being legally bound to Jane. I doubt George and Jane are anything but married in name. We'll get dispensations and you two can be married and off to France by mid next year. I'm tired of playing games, life is too short for that"

Mary stared at him for a few seconds. The strain in the room had grown so thick. The two looked at one another, both trying to process the insane thoughts going through their heads. Mostly Tom. Mary was simply astonished. After everything she had been through that was all he was going to say. He was ready to just give her up. She wanted to hit him and so she did, a few times on his chest.

"Did" punch "you" punch "not" punch "hear" punch "a thing I said!" Tom held her hand in his to stop her from hitting him. His chest throbbed and he was sure he would bruise from her assaults.

"I said I love you. Why would you want to give me up so easily?" Tom stared at her as if she spoke Swedish or some other language he did not understand.

"I don't want to marry George. I don't want to be with anyone else" Mary said, breathing hard to calm herself down. She yanked her hands away from Tom's now slack grip and stepped away from him.

"Don't go through my things again" she said and walked away from the school room. Leaving Tom at a loss for words.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late when he came into their bedroom. After trying several times to assure Mathilda that everything was fine between him and Mary, she still cried and he had to sit with her until she fell asleep. Mary was already in bed and he noticed the tiny pieces of what used to be letters in the fireplace. Undressing to his night clothes he got into bed, but could not possibly try and sleep.

"Mary?" He tried to get her attention, sure that she was not asleep.

"Mary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I just meant if you were unhappy"

She turned around and faced him. Her eyes red from tears and he felt his chest constrict knowing it was his fault. God, what kind of trouble did he get himself into? No woman had ever made Tom feel like this. So vulnerable, and insecure. Miserable, yet incredibly happy.

"Do I look unhappy to you?" She said. She saw his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"And I don't mean in this current state." She tried to laugh and watched with relief as Tom relaxed a bit.

"I didn't mean to offend you" He whispered, taking one of her hands in his.

Mary kissed their joined hands and covered them with her other hand.

"I should have told you about George, about the past and about the letters."

Tom nodded in agreement.

"I'm also sorry about going through your things. I will not make a habit of it" He smiled a shrewd smile and Mary laughed. She stared at his face for a few seconds, adjusting her eyes to the dull light, wanting to see his expression to what she was going to say next.

"I will not keep anything from you again." She paused and looked into his eyes "not even myself"

She felt him go still as he searched around her face, looking for signs that she was well and understood what she was saying. Mary chuckled again.

"I mean it Tom. I want to be your wife …in everyway"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you all for keep up with this story. I hope you liked this chapter, next time they should be back in London! Please review and leave your thoughts and comments!


	30. Chapter 29

She lay silently in his arms listening to the low rhythmic sound of his breathing. In a few days they would pack everything up and head back south to London. Back to the chaos and disaster that was court. Back to the looks of disdain she received from almost every soul that walked the corridors; the jealous daughters of her father's courtiers, the ambitious fathers themselves, the devil's twin brother that was her own father in law. She took a deep breath doing her best not to groan. She had been trained her entire life to deal with situations like it, but it did not mean she liked it. There was also the issue of Maryanne and her husband. Tom was not going to keep it a secret and Mary worried what would become of her only friend at court. Just the mention of Maryanne put him in a grumpy mood, but that was not going to stop her. She had exactly two weeks to change his mind, and she hoped she could.

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head, sweetheart." She heard him say. She turned to face him and was welcomed by his boyish smile.

"Good morning, husband" she said greeting him with a soft kiss. Tom pulled her into him and Mary giggled at the feel of his hands tickling her side. It was the best feeling waking up to this. Sometimes it would cross her mind that she had betrayed herself and her mother, but she was getting better at ignoring those thoughts and focusing only on what made her happy. Besides, her mother would be proud of her progress. She had forgiven her husband, and she had forgiven Anne. She had no major issues with her father, and the Earl of Wiltshire, well…not everyone was a saint, right?

"My sweet, sweet wife," Tom said lying on top of her "May we not stay in bed all day and forget the rest of the world? We shall enjoy the honeymoon we never had."

Mary laughed, touching his solid chest. "I'm afraid we cannot. Somebody promised a certain little lady that she will learn to ride a pony today" Tom playfully groaned as he remembered the promise he made while dozing off in Tilda's room during one of Mary's story times.

"She will harass me until I have put her on a horse" He agreed and Mary grinned. She was not thrilled about the idea as Tilda was still young. Seven, but slightly small for her age. She understood that at that age she had started riding, but as a mother, she felt nervous.

Tom held her chin as he read the thoughts in her eyes. "She is small but she is mighty, we both know it"

"Indeed" Mary agreed. He shifted and looked upon her flat stomach. It had been two weeks since they first consummated their marriage. "Perhaps another one grows at this very moment" he placed his hand on her stomach and kissed it.

Mary's face paled for a moment. She had thought about the possibility of having children, though for odd reasons they had never spoken about them together, not really since the change in their relationship. She did not know that he would expect them from her so soon.

"Do not get your hopes up, husband. It might take me a few tries, I am my mother's daughter after all."

Tom was not sure how to respond to that. His hold on her had loosened and Mary shuffled from under him to get up and pull on her robes.

She stood in the corner and looked out the window and down at the river that flowed by the end of the castle grounds. After a few minutes she felt study arms entwine her waist and sighed deeply.

"That was a moment of weaken-"

"Hush, Mary" Tom kissed her temple "You will receive no pressure or scorn from me for an heir or for a daughter. Whatever God chooses for us, Mary, is fine with me.'

"Your father would not agree with that" She stated plainly "Mine would only gloat with the confirmation of his divorce from my mother and do not say they do not matter, because they do. They matter very much." She turned to face him 'is it not why you wish to tell them of Lady Mary and Master Stafford? "

"That is different Mary" Tom groaned out, tired of this topic "Mary has dishonored her family. She is the queens own sister and she has married a nobody!"

"She loves him" Mary stated simply. She wasn't sure why she was all of a sudden picking a fight with Tom, but it seemed like a good enough time to rehash this topic. One she felt strongly about because it was her fault that he had found out Maryanne's secret.

"And when she comes with his child? How would she hide it, what were your plans? Where you going to give my sister money to go and hide in the country under one pretense or another"

"If she had asked"

Tom scowled at her. He knew what she was doing.

"Mary…." He sighed and ran his hand down his face "Sweetheart, I did not mean to insinuate you were pregnant. Surly it is not a sin for a husband to speak of the possibility of a child. It has only been a few weeks I am not expecting anything from you." Mary opened her mouth to speak, but he continued "You cannot do this, you cannot start to find reason to push me away the second you feel uncomfortable" He paused, placing his hands on his hips as if he were a general and had suddenly taken control of the situation. "I will not allow it"

"I have done no such thing" She said. Tom only raised his eyebrow and Mary signed, relenting "I have done it again, I apologize" Tom pulled her into his arms again. He must have known what he was signing up for when he decided to let himself fall for Mary. She was a complicated one and he was learning to deal with it.

"I must tell Anne at least about Mary's status. Even you must know this, you are not one to dwell on fairytales, Mary" She knew he was telling the truth. She was fighting a fruitless fight. Maryanne would get pregnant and then what? For how long was the younger Boleyn sister hoping to hide her marriage?

'In that case, you must allow me to write to Maryanne and warn her of the doom you wish to bring on her head. I must confess my fault in it and ask her forgiveness. I am telling you, not asking permission" Tom snorted a laugh and hugged his wife even tighter.

"Of course you weren't"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day they were to travel back to London, her courses started and Mary bit her lip to hide her disappointment. It was not unusual to not conceive so quickly, but ever since that morning two weeks ago, the thought of a child was constantly on her mind. A child… a son, would prove to her father that she was not completely useless. that she could have been Queen and nurtured kings. Her father in law was probably let her catch a break as this would be the first grandson to hold the family name, though she would father burn at the stake than to name her child Thomas for the man. Anne, if she had another daughter would see her son as a possible threat, not that she wished to cause Anne worry or pain, but the thought of a tiny victory for herself was pleasing. How wicked she was. Mary shook her head and tried to focus on the dress Matilda was being fitted in. It was brand new and befitting of her station as the queen's niece. Tom planned on presenting her officially as his own and he had made sure she got the necessary materials to make the perfect dress for her introductions to the family.

"How do I look Mama" Matilda swirled in her beautiful green dress and Mary smiled  
"Like a gem" Mary responded. "Come my sweet" she bent so she was at eye level with her step daughter. "Remember what we talked about, about court? The people there and how to behave?" 

"Yes, mama. I know grandpapa may say harsh things, but he does not really mean them, he would just be surprised and I should remain kind and respectable"

Mary smiled. "For your fathers sake" she kissed Malti's cheek "Though if it were up to me, the second that old-'

"And that is enough pep talk from you, my dear" Tom said interrupting her small rant. He smiled at his daughter and glanced at his wife who proceeded to looking as innocent as a saint.

"The carriages are ready. We must leave now for we have a long and exciting journey ahead of us"

Mary sighed inwardly. Back to court they go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mary Stafford stared into the fire place as her sister recounted everything that had happened at Hatfield during her and the king's visit to Elizabeth. She talked about how bright her daughter was and how funny and bow beautiful she was going to be when she grew up.

"Henry swore that he might have to fight off every prince in Christendom" She said. Mary nodded but she was not listening. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins. Her brother would arrive any day now and tell their father and she would be ruined. She had received Mary's letter and showed it to William. She suggested they both run away, back to the safety of the country, but William decided against it, saying that he would face her family like a man and acknowledge her as his wife. He refused to be a bigger coward by running. It made no sense to run. But Mary could not take the anxiety of waiting. What would they do? she wondered. Banish her, definitely. Disinherit her, probably. Arrest William, maybe? She feared more for him than for herself. She wondered if she told Anne herself, before Tom arrived. Perhaps that would be better, maybe she would understand like Mary had.

"Mary, are you even listening?" Anne asked. She was four and a half months pregnant now and was glowing. She was still in the stages where they feared anything, but each day they were reassured all was well with both the queen and the babe.

"I…" Mary looked at her sister wanting to get the words out "I…' She bit the inside of her cheek. She could not do it "I'm sorry Anne, What did you say again"

"That our brother George would arrive in a couple of weeks" Anne looked at Mary suspiciously as she lost focus again.

"I'mmarried" The words rolled out like vomit from her mouth.

Anne stilled. Jane Parker who had been sewing silently in the other chair froze her needle work.

"Excuse me" The words from the queen's mouth were cold.

Mary struggled to meet her eyes. She immediately fell on her knees and began to explain everything. Though the look on her sister's face did not soften in understanding as she had hoped. Anne looked like she would explode at any second. Mary felt her stomach drop. This was the end for her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So both Tom and Maryanne have news that'll blow papa Boleyn's head off. I wonder if George shall bring any news of his own. What do we think? I've been so busy with work and school, I have not had any time to update, and it seems that each time I do the story is going a different way. Please share your thoughts and I will try and update soon. Have a wonderful evening!**


	31. Chapter 30

She had never been to London before, talk less of properly meeting her grandpapa, Aunt Anne and Aunt Mary. She remembered living at Hever, all that time ago when she was really small. Grandpapa did not like her very much, he was always cross when he saw her outside of the kitchens and she remembers him yelling at papa the one time that he played catch with her in the gardens. She had one memory of her aunt Anne. It was when she had first returned from France and there had been a small celebration because the king was coming to Hever. Matilda was sitting on her stool in the kitchen holding on to Pony, the little stray dog that she took care of. Aunt Anne had rushed around the corner, she must have been either very excited or very nervous, she didn't know. Matilda had stopped her singing and looked up fearfully at the tall beautiful woman standing close to her trying to catch her breath. Matilda watched her anxiously and instead of the reproach she was expecting, she got a tiny smile. She had not known that was her Aunt Anne then, but when a maid told her, she was glad to learn the kind lady had become queen.

Matilda didn't really know Aunt Mary for she did not live at Hever for very long after her marriage to William Carey. Papa had told her all about that marriage and how Aunt Mary had wanted to live in the country but couldn't because her husband and sister wished her to be in London. That was the night he had told Matilda all about responsibility and sacrifice for the family. He had told her that not being able to be her papa in truth was a sacrifice he too had to make, but that was long ago, Papa told her that he was wrong and he loved her more than anything in the world and now she had a new mama too. Matilda was happy to be in London for she wanted the rest of her family to see that she had grown and she was pretty and smart.

"You are quiet, my Love" Matilda looked away from the busy streets of London to face Mary.

"I'm happy to be here" She smiled sweetly and Mary opened her arms so she could come into them. She held the little girl close breathing in her sweet scent of sweet apples and lilies. She did not particularly like the idea of bringing Matilda to court and hoped to God Tom knew what he was doing. Malti was so full of life and smiles, she would hate to see all that disappear because of Tom's need to prove something to his father.

"You are such a brave girl" She said.

"Brave like you, mama" Mary kissed her hair and sighed. She wasn't so sure how brave she was right now, because Mary would do anything to turn the carriage around and head for the quiet and privacy of Tutbury.

They soon arrived at Hampton Court. Tom rode Merlin next to the carriage and swiftly descended so he could be of assistance to his wife and daughter.

"Don't look so excited, Mary" He teased and Mary rolled her eyes as she stepped down on the foot stool and turned to lift Matilda from the carriage.

"Papa, this castle is huge!" Matilda spoke in awe.

"It is beautiful. Hampton Court was gifted to the king a few years ago by Cardinal Wolsey. An oaf of a man, really"

Mary looked at Tom, evidently displeased at his choice of words, but was immediately startled by the voice that came from behind her.

"'A first class idiot' I believe, is what you used to say"

Tom looked up to find his brother standing there. Tall, lean, with a slight smile on his face.

"George"

"Hello, brother" Tom stared at him unmoving. A few weeks ago, he had wished for his brother's presence only to smash his fist in his face a couple of times, but they had moved on from that, he was not angry anymore, or so he told himself. He saw his brother speak again, something about having a nice and quick journey, and realized Mary had asked him a question. Instinctively, he put his arm around his wife's waist bringing her and his daughter closer to his person. He noticed only a fraction of a change in George's features otherwise, his brother said nothing about the obvious change in their relationship.

"Uncle George, do you remember me?" Matilda's voice was a welcome distraction

George looked at the little blonde holding on to Mary and Tom. He made a show of squinting his eyes and walking closer to give her face a proper study.

"You cannot me my tiny little niece Tilda? Tilda is a baby." He joked causing Matilda to laugh happily.

"No, silly. I've grown up. It's really me Uncle George" She widens her eyes as if that would give him the proof he need to see. George picks her up and plants a huge kiss on her temple.

"I am so happy to see you, little one" He says, and Matilda is pleased she has made a good impression on one of her father's siblings. Margaret comes forward to take Matida by the hand and leads her to their chambers in the Duke of Winchesters chambers. Once they are ahead, George frowns when he addresses his brother.

"We have a problem"

)))OOOO))))OOOO))))OOO)OOOO))))OOOO)))OOOO)))OOOO)))OOO))))OOOO)))OOOO)))OOOO)))OOOO)

"For what reason do you have him in prison for?!" Tom yelled. Anne glared daggers at her older brother. It was her BIGGEST pet peeve that the men in her family still thought it right to yell at her face. She was their queen. She was the reason they were so egotistic and pompous, yet she did not get the sliver of respect she deserved the minute the king was not with her.

"Have a care for how you address me Winchester" She says through gritted teeth "And… he married our sister under duress. He forced himself on her, there was every reason to arrest him"

"That's not true." It was Mary spoke for the first time since they arrived in the Queens private chambers thirty minutes ago. In response to her voice Thomas Boleyn, sr. glared at her and was prepared to give her a piece of his mind when Tom cut him off.

"Mary loves this man. I know what they have done is ridiculous and utterly stupid, but we cannot do this to our sister."

"Do you hear yourself?" Thomas Boleyn spat at him, his shame and anger evident on his face. _What was wrong with his son?_

"Anne, there has got to be another way. After all Mary had sacrificed for us?" George says.

Thomas Boleyn is beyond ashamed of his sons and the source for all of his trouble is sitting directly in front of him. She had used her witchy spells to cloud both of his sons mind. Tom, who was the most loyal, the most sensible of them all. He fumed in anger as he watched her contented look as he disagreed with the queen.

"The only thing to do is get this marriage annulled" Anne told her brothers. Both of whom groaned.

"On what grounds?" George asked, his voice rising slightly. On his other side his wife, Jane, was mumbling about the fact that she could not believe George and Tom were on the same side. Her stealy blue gaze looked over the profile of the man was once her betrothed and then to the woman who sat to his right. This was all her own fault. She stole the man Jane had truly loved and even now that she had been settled with the second best thing, she still could not make her husband love her. George did not even care to lie with her since his return, he did not care for any heirs from her body, but she saw the way her looked at the Lady Mary, how he watched his brother's hands as they took Mary's in his. This was all her doing. Her eyes met her father-in-law's. The nod of his head was ever so slight, but she saw it. They had a common problem and together they were to solve it.

The doors opened then and Elizabeth Boleyn walks in calmly. She has news for the family. News that would solidify whatever decision is to be made at the table.

"Mary is with child" She says

Thomas Boleyn slams the polished wooden table with his fist catching everyone off guard. He stands abruptly causing the chair he is sitting in to topple over.

"Decide whatever you want" He tells his children "Mary is no daughter of mine"

He makes it to the doorway when Tom's voice stops him.

"You do not mean that" He says. There is an edge to his voice, as if he is daring his father to repeat what he had said. Thomas turns to look at his three children and their wives.

"Father-?" Anne starts, but he raises his hand.

"She was never worth it"

The room is silent after he leaves.

"Mary will come stay with us" Mary speaks up causing everyone to come out of their reverie.

Tom disagrees with a shake of his head. "The king would not be pleased with that. When the Princess Mary went behind his back to marry my Lord Suffolk, the king punished the both of them, and she married a Duke. He will expect we deal with this, just not to father's extremes"

"Then we'll banish them from court and from communicating with us unless it is an emergency. I have a small place she can stay in Pembroke. I will give her monthly wages and ensure she lacks for nothing" Anne sighed. "It seems it is my duty now to care for my sister"

"I will help" Tom adds

"As will I" says George.

Anne looks at her brothers and nods her head. This is enough excitement for her for today. She gently holds onto her swollen belly and sighs, relaxing into the grand chair underneath her.

"Good."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a while. I'll try to update soon. This is more like a filler chapter, we'll be moving ahead in the plot soon.


	32. Chapter 31

"Did you see the way he was watching me?" Mary asked her husband as they both prepared for bed by themselves. They had been back at court two weeks and in that time, Mary noticed the sever hostility in which her father in law addressed her. He was never warm to her in the past, but something was different this time. She made a point to stay out of his way, but it almost seemed as if he were following her sometimes. She shared this exact thought with her husband, who seemed to only brush it off.

"Father is still bitter and his ego is bruised" Tom constantly told her, but Mary felt like there was more behind the man's stares, something evil.

They got into bed and Tom pulled his wife closer to him, so she was cradled into his chest.

"Let the old man sulk and say whatever he wants. Despite all that, he can't touch you, he won't. I dare him"

He kissed her gently. Mary tried to relax, to get her Thomas Boleyn out of her head as she took in her husband's reassurance, but the second she removed the man's piecing cold eyes from her mind, the image of George manifested. George had been nice these last few weeks. Greeting her and staying out her way and it surprised her how much it hurt. For as long as Mary could remember, George had always been a friend, a confidant, but to continue such a relationship would risk many things, her husband's jealousy, George's feelings for her, not to mention his annoying wife, who still hated her for marrying Tom in the first place as he was her betrothed. Mary hated being back at court and severely missed the isolation of Alnwick, or better yet, the comfort of home at Tutbury. It was just Alnwick was special as that was the place she fell in love with Tom.

In that moment she lifted her eyes to meet his. He had been watching her, a playful smirk graced his lips and Mary felt her stomach flip, like it did every time he looked at her like that.

"What's happening in that pretty head of yours?" He asked her, Mary sighed and rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent of leather, grass and mint.

"Home" She said. "I do not like Malti here, we should really think about sending her home soon."

She heard him sigh. "We will. Father has yet to acknowledge her and Anne has not spoken to me in a few says."

"Your mother is kind to her" Mary admitted.

"Yes. Mother seems to be getting a bit braver when it comes to disagreeing with father."

Mary had noticed that too. Thomas Boleyn was losing his grip on most of his family and for some reason he blamed it all on her.

"I just don't like the vibe I get from him"

Tom laughed. "No one does"

"And to think you were just like him…"

"I was not!" Mary laughed.

"I was more afraid of you than I was him, once upon a time. And the fact that you share a name-"

He placed his hands on her waist pulling her close and playfully scowling at her.

"Are you suggesting I change my name?"

"The thought has crossed my mind" Tom chuckled and proceeded to tickle his wife senselessly for her cheek. It was in that way that they spent the night. Happy and content in each other's arms as they forgot about the troubles brewing around them.

00000

On the other side of the castle, George walks into his bedroom well past midnight. Jane, sits up upon his arrival. He pauses and looks at her.

"I did not mean to wake you."

"I was not asleep," She says "Where were you?"

"Around." It quiet as he moves about the room, taking off his jacket and doublet, then his shoes. Once he is in his night shirt, he gets into bed and blows out the single candle that was left at his bed side.

"Goodnight, Jane"

"Was there someone else in France? There must have been, you were there for months"

George turns to face her.

"What are you talking about, Jane?

"Someone else. Another woman?"

George is speechless and is not sure how to respond.

"Well?"

"A couple…" It is silent for a few seconds and George sits up, ready to apologize to her, but her next question stunned him.

"Did they resemble me or Mary?"

George blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you feel for her. It is why you do not look at me, or speak to me or even touch me for the sake of siring an heir!"

"Jane, where is this coming from?" Jane is in hysterics and George is not sure how to comfort her. He tries to touch her shoulder, but she shrugs him off and sobs even harder. George gets out of bed and walks over to her side, so he can sit facing her.

"I am sorry if I have made you feel this way, Jane. I truly am. I will…I shall try and fix it."

Jane shakes her head.

"You don't love me" She says in between sobs. "As long as she is alive, you'll never love me."

George silently cursed himself for allowing this situation to get this bad. He knew he ought to pay more attention to Jane, he knew he had been lacking in that area. He wipes the tears away from her eyes and kisses her softly on her forehead and then her nose.

"I can fix this, Jane. I promise I can fix it"

"You don't have to do anything anymore." Kissing him briefly on the lips, Jane turned away and settled in for bed, leaving George even more confused than before. Whatever did she mean by that?

00000000000000000

"Careful now, Malti" Mary called as the young girl ran circles around the pond in the gardens. She had really taken to the castle and the people around her and Mary only wished the people that were her blood would acknowledge her, but that was a tall dream. She too knew how it felt to be ignored by family.

"Malti, we'll have to go in soon for your lessons" Mary called.

"A few more minutes, mama" She was now making a snow angel.

At that moment Mary felt a presence beside and was shocked to see her own father had snuck up on her.

"Your majesty" She curtsied deeply.

Henry looked at her and smiled sadly.

"You look well, Mary"

"Thank you, your Majesty" She said not able to meet his gaze.

"I have told you to call me father in private, Mary. You forget?"

"Yes, I mean, no…father..I am only not used to it." She saw a weird look cross his eyes and quickly added, "But I shan't forget again"

Henry nodded.

"That is Tom's bastard then?"

Mary nodded.

"Her name is Matilda. She…I see her as my own daughter as well"

In that moment Malti ran towards Mary- snow in hair and all -and then froze at the sight of the king.

"Come here little dove, I don't bite" Henry said.

Matilda smiled widely and moved forward before dropping into a well-practiced curtsey.

"Your Majesty" She said. Making Henry smile.

"A charming lass"

Henry looked at Mary again as Malti placed a hand in her mother's

"I have left a gift for you in your rooms. I hope you will like it." Surprised, Mary curtsied again.

"Thank you, father"

Not sure what else to say, Henry nodded and then walked away. Mary watched him until he was out of sight. Wondering what it was that awaited her in her rooms. She gently led Mathilda back into the warmth of the castle.

The first thing she noticed was a plate of lemon squares on the table. Her favorite treat as a child.

"He remembered." Mary whispered, noticing the single one with the strawberry jam on the top.

"Oh, mama may I have one"

Mary chuckled and let go of her daughter's hand. Yes, but just one. You don't want to ruin your dinner.

Matilda hopped toward the table, grabbing the cake with the strawberry jam. Mary walked into her bedchamber to find Margaret, tidying the area.

"The king was here earlier" She said.

"He told me. He left my favorite treat." Mary chuckled.

Margaret frowned slightly. "No, my lady, he left this. Looks like an old bible."

She hands Mary a worn small Bible, one she instantly recognized as her mother's

"Oh my" Mary was enthralled by the small gift in her hands for a few seconds before she instantly looked at Margaret. "Who brought in the cakes?"

"I never saw—"

For reasons unknown, a surge of panic rushed through Mary's brain and instantly, she felt fear beyond all reason and imagination.

"MATILDA!" Mary called, running back to the outer room, but it was too late. Her little girl was already on her knees holding on to her stomach, looking as pale as a ghost.

###

I am so sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think.


End file.
